


Captured

by ZadZap



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BB/Rae, Beastboy - Freeform, F/M, Just now posting it here, Not good at tags..., Old Fanfic, Raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadZap/pseuds/ZadZap
Summary: Considering I've forgotten the original summary, I will try to remember it: Beastboy is captured one day and is brought to some alien planet where he is forced to fight...five years later the Titans are finally able to go and save him. (This is a BBXRae fic...I know, it sucks.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that this fic was made in 2011 and that I know there are some cringe moments in it.

A Man who looked to be in his twenties with green skin lay on a not so comfy bed sleeping. His green hair was down to his shoulders and he was wearing tattered and ripped clothes. He shared the room with about three others who were either older than him or at least a bit younger. They were all wide awake and taking care of the green mans injuries he had sustained. He had some bruises and some cuts which were covered up quite nicely thanks to his roommates. He opened his eyes and sat up rather quickly which caused him to wince at the pain he felt.

"Garfield…you're injured; lay back down." One of the roommates said.

"I've had worse Nal…Remember I was once a hero." He said.

Nal's light skin made her look albino and it didn't help that her hair was black like a raven's feather. Her bangs were covering her eyes again meaning she was obviously upset at the moment. Her cat ears were back and her tail was swishing revealing how agitated she was feeling right now. She wasn't from earth like Garfield, which was easy to guess because of her cat like features. "You lost another fight, this is the fifth one…I'm worried." Nal said looking away from him. "I know…Nal, its customary to the plan to get out of here." He stated laying his head against the wall.

At this statement the two guys that were lying in their own beds walked over to Nal and Garfield. Everyone was aware of the plan to get out of this place they had lived for years and years. It was a life and death situation which wasn't to be taken lightly, they were scared to. "Garfield is right; if we intend to get out of here we must do whatever we need to do." One of them said. His name was Chinch and his eyes looked like that of a fly or bee which was weird. His hands were slightly furry but not like a cat's nice coat, almost like a bee's furry black and yellow butt.

The boy beside him who looked to be at least twenty-one nodded his head, agreeing to the statement. He had yellowish skin and red hair which kind of reminded Garfield of a friend of his. His name was hard to say so they others had decided to call him Kishick which was fine by him. He himself was from Tameran, once a powerful warrior now reduced to fighting for his life. It had been this way for all four of them for almost five years, for Chinch it had been longer. Unlike the others he was born here and fought since he was just little larva and he wanted freedom so much.

"Friends, I believe we could escape through the sewer system or the ventilation." Kishick responded.

"Sewers would be safer; the Smoxes won't be able to smell us very well." Garfield stated.

"Yes, the vents would carry our scent and Chinch is too heavy so we might fall through." Nal said.

"It's settled. A week from now we will escape this world!" Chinch said ignoring the weight comment.

The Smoxes are a race of alien mole dogs that were used to hunt down anyone who disobeyed. It was rare when anyone stepped out of line and you didn't want to get caught at all. They were controlled by another race called the Shezix who were good at punishing you for being bad. They had purple skin and wore armor which looked like they were ready for battle. They didn't speak any language on earth so Chinch helped them understand what they were saying. Speaking of the ugly bastards, Beastboy heard footsteps so he motioned for his friends to pretend sleeping.

He guessed it was time for another illegal fight which would result in another injured or dead. Beastboy wished that he was back home where he wouldn't have to kill anyone to survive and eat. Being vegetarian here was pretty much a death sentence because meat was all you ate here. If he ever made it home he was never going to let another piece of meat touch his lips again. Another thing he really wanted to do when got off this stupid planet was tell Raven his feelings. "Their gone Garfield," Nal said taking a seat next to the green man she decided to call her brother.

-Jump City-

Nightwing stared intently at the computer trying to find yesterdays transmitter signal but failed. He sighed and gave up his search decidedly moving away from the very bright screen. The man was tired of not getting any results on the whereabouts of his best friend and teammate. Their green friend went missing almost five years ago and it was pretty hard to find him. In the mean time Jinx had to fill in for him which she was totally fine with because of Cyborg. "Because Aqualad is an ass, all the hot guys are assholes." Jinx's voice rang through the hall.

She must be talking to Raven, lately Aqualad had been trying to get her to go out on a nice date. The door to the hall opened to reveal Jinx and Raven dressed up in gothic civilian clothes. "Raven, Starfire and I are going out to the mall if that's ok with you." Jinx said with a smile. Raven didn't look all that excited, maybe Starfire was forcing her to go like she did a week ago. "Alright, but if trouble calls that doesn't mean your off duty." Nightwing said looking at Jinx. "That was one time, that guy was about to steal a pair of shoes and I wasn't going to stand by and watch." Jinx said.

Nightwing was about to respond when the video phone went off signaling a call was coming in. He pushed a button signaling that all Titans were to be present in the living room right now. Once everyone was in the room he pushed the button that would let him accept the incoming call. A person with an ant head appeared on the screen and Starfire's eyes bulged in recognition. "Do I have the Teen Titans of Earth?" He asked in a raspy voice that sounded like he was losing it. "He is an Antinite, they are space police." Starfire said putting her hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"We are the Teen Titans." Nightwing spoke.

"About time, we've been trying to get a hold of you for the past seven years." The Antinite said.

"What are we needed for?" Nightwing asked.

"It is a private matter and shouldn't be discussed over video phone…I just arrived on earth and will land on your building." The Antinite responded.

As if on cue a noise came from above and they made their way up to the roof of the tower. A huge spacecraft with unreadable words had nested itself on the roof of the Titans Tower. A door opened and after a few minutes a human sized ant wearing an over coat walked out of the ship. "Ah, princess of Tameran…it is an honor to meet you again." The Antinite said with a smile. "It is good to see you again as well Xzarxikacn." Starfire said taking him in a big hug. Nightwing, being the one who would rather get back to business with no formalities opened door.

If Starfire knew him then he might not have been that bad but it was good to get down to business. When everyone was in the living room the huge ant pulled out what looked like a lot of papers. "Before we get down to business, my name is Xzarxikacn and I am an officer." The Antinite said. He saw the faces of the Teen Titans and sighed in mild frustration, his name was hard for them. "Just call me Harkin…its easier to pronounce." He said putting the papers down on the table. "I'm here to enlist you in helping me solve some cases of disappearances…a lot." Harkin announced.


	2. Chapter 1

It was early morning, the sun was just over the horizon and birds were just about to take off. The sun was just behind the Titans tower accenting how the background looked from far off. The alarm had gone off just several hours before so the Titans were back in bed due to lack of sleep. This was the life of a super hero and being as such there was no such thing as a full nigh sleep. Full nights sleep was for people who had jobs and who were ordinary citizens unlike them. Being ordinary wasn't easy for this bunch, not when you're green, robotic, from another dimension or planet.

Our story should start with the ever curious green fellow named Beastboy in his dark bedroom. "You see Rae…I've liked you for a while now and I wanted to know…no." He sighed. He was going to ask his longtime teammate out but it was hard when you were complete opposites. He was having doubts with each passing week that she would even like him in such a way. He wasn't smart like her or dark like she was; dumb and high on life was what he was. Well, actually he was pretty smart…being dumb was just a façade he pulled off quite nicely but still.

"Friend; its time for dinner," Starfire yelled from behind the door.

"Oh, I'll be out in a bit Star." Beastboy responded.

Without warning Starfire opened the door, she had known what Beastboy was doing, he told her. She was excited and couldn't wait for Beastboy to do the confessing to Friend Raven. "Just tell her after dinner, I'm sure she might feel the same." Starfire said, hand on his shoulder. He gave her one of his smiles and followed her out the door to the kitchen to get something to eat. He took his seat next to Cyborg who didn't seem all that impressed with his green friend's food choice. 'Like he ever was.' Beastboy thought with slight amusement as he dug into his tofu burger.

As soon as dinner was done with, Beastboy got up and was about to talk when the alarm sounded. He sighed, 'Sign number one.' He thought and stood next to Robin who used the video monitor. "Looks like Plasmus is in business again, you know the drill." He said signaling their leave. Beastboy sighed and turned into a hawk before taking off and flew next to a very happy Starfire. "Do not worry friend, you can tell her after we are done." Starfire said and didn't expect a response. She knew Beastboy wasn't able to talk in his animal forms, unless he did but didn't feel like it.

-Somewhere-

An invisible spacecraft flew through the sky scanning the area with a thorough sweep in the area. The person driving the ship looked upon the screen with a seemingly annoyed glance. "Anything yet?" A woman asked as she took a seat next to the man with long fuzzy bluish hair. His eyes were pure red and his skin was a pale grey color and it was the same for the woman next to him. "Nothing yet…although there are a few interesting ones." The man commented. The woman looked at the screen and gasped in what seemed to be a mix of confusion and astonishment.

"Did that green human just turn into a…whatever earth creature that is?" The woman asked.

"Yes Denashi and it seems he's holding his own with that plasma monster." The man said.

"I believe we found our prize Gilth, take him after this battle is over." Denashi said.

Both aliens watched as the green boy on the screen fought with the plasma monster with the others. "Captain, we have the Smoxes ready." Another one of them had walked into the room. Gilth looked at the slightly smaller man and signaled him over to show him their next target. "Your after this green fellow over here, he can turn into creatures. He's useful." Gilth said and turned around. The battle that was on screen was almost over and the plasma monster as well. "Try and capture the plasma monster as well Zasix, he will be wonderful for the collection." Denashi said.

Once the battle was over the masked boy and the other with the robot tech took the plasma moster. They were going to have to wait till later to get it which means leaving later. Zasix released three Smoxes and they went running around the whole town in search of the little green boy. One of the moles like creatures made a howling noise once it found its intended target and chased it. Denashi watched the chase with excitement; this was her most favorite part. It was always fun watching the target try to outrun the Smoxes, it made her want to laugh at their stupidity.

-With Beastboy- (If I accidentally go from P.O.V. to not forgive me I get so into it I forget)

We were finally done with fighting Plasmus, I was about to call Raven when a smell reached me. It smelt really weird and not like anything that would be from earth or Tameran. The scent would have been familiar if it were any of these things since I was on Tameran for a week once. I heard a noise which made me turn around, what caught my eye was a very ugly looking animal. It had a look in its eye like it had finally caught up to its prey and I started running. I pushed the button on my communicator signaling that I needed help so the others would know I needed help.

Unfortunately my communicator fell out of my hand so now my coordinates weren't very accurate. I didn't stop because the look that the monster gave me was like a lion's on the hunt. Another one of the creatures had suddenly appeared in front of me so I quickly turned into a mouse to escape under its enormous belly which was really furry but that wasn't very important at the moment. He narrowly escaped the being in the mouth of the one he had gone under. Soon he was being chased by a third one but this one actually grabbed him but the tail so he had to morph back.

He escaped that one since he didn't have a tail in human form but he wasn't paying attention now. The ones he had tricked had somehow managed to get in front of him and he was trapped. They grabbed his arms with their teeth which made him cry out in pain and a few tears flew out his eyes. They didn't cut through to the bone but still it hurt to have those teeth stuck in your arms. The third creature sniffed his head and howled which kind of hurt his ears because it was loud. Beastboy was about to yell at the creature when a bright light came from his right and he looked in that direction.

It looked like a ship; he didn't want to go through this shit again; taken by another idiotic alien. He could feel blood dripping from his arms where the creatures had their teeth in them. He glanced back to see that the Titans had found his Communicator and Starfire pointing at him. Beastboy guessed he would probably be saved in the next five hours but didn't keep his hopes up. He yelled for them to help him but he was already in the huge ship by then and the door closed. The creatures let him go and were rewarded with some sort of treat that smelled like meat.

As soon as Beastboy sat up a small bracelet was put on his wrist by some woman, or he guessed. He couldn't tell but he figured the bumps on her chest were boobs or something. Not that he was looking, he wasn't being perverted or anything he just wanted to take it all in right now. "What am I doing here? What do you guys want with me?" He asked raising his voice, rare for him. The two looked at him and then to each other like they were trying to figure him out. He just hopped they didn't have to kiss to learn his language like Starfire did to Robin and that Japanese dude.

"We seemed to have made him mad Gilth." The woman said with amusement in her voice.

"He will make a wonderful fighter in the arena then." Gilth and motioned some others in the room.

Two others picked me up and tied my arms before leading me down a hallway and a locked door. "Let go of me you slime covered idiots!" I yelled as I tried to get away from them. For some reason I was unable to morph, it must have had to do something with that little wrist band on me. They put me in a room with two beds that didn't look comfortable but at least they were beds. I punched the door before sliding down to the floor and burying my head in my arms. It wasn't a very comfortable position since they were still tied but all I wanted was to be alone now.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin cursed under his breath, that ship looked way bigger than what Soto's was years back. The Boy Wonder tried to calculate a plan that would work until Raven pulled with her powers. 'At least someone was thinking ahead' he thought as he commanded Cyborg to shoot at the ship. He noticed Raven was having a little trouble and she was using all the power of her being now. Starfire seemed to be throwing some star bolts at it as well but it seemed that it was blocked. After Cyborg's last attack they must have put up a force field to avoid damage to their ship.

The Black aura disappeared from around the ship and the next thing, Raven was very exhausted. "Friends…I think we must go home and figure out what to do." Starfire said very quietly. Robin could tell she was fighting with herself not to say that once sentence that she had just uttered. Cyborg picked up an exhausted Raven and put her in the car so he could drive her home for rest. It was obvious they weren't going to get much sleep tonight, mainly an obsessed Robin. "I'll call Justice League in the morning…" Robin said as he got in the car along with Starfire.

When they got back to the Tower Raven instantly went to her room to try and meditate a bit. She was kind of tired from the strain she had put on her powers and she had lost her friend. She and Beastboy had become so close after the Beast incident and she hadn't had the courage to tell him what she was feeling till a couple of days ago after her and Starfire's "The Girl Talk". Raven sat on her bed cross-legged and began chanting 'Azerath Metrion Zinthos' slowly. She began being pulled into the dark recesses of her mind and her emotions were nowhere to be seen.

In the distance behind a huge bolder she heard the unmistakable sound of her emotion crying. She slowly made her way over there trying to keep her face as emotionless as possible. Raven had gotten used to showing her emotions after t defeating almost all their enemies in one battle. When she was next to the rock she could plainly see which emotion was expressing such sadness. "Rage?" She said with a hint of surprise in her voice although it was barely present at all. Beastboy's kidnapping must have made her emotions get out of kilter and express other emotions.

Rage was supposed to be angry, not crying like her other emotion Sadness; then again why not? All her emotions should be sad since 'their' long time crush was just taken from them. "They will pay for taking Beastboy from us!" Now, that was Rage, Raven was beginning to worry. "Raven, I wasn't expecting you so early." One of her emotions said from behind her. She turned to see Knowledge standing just a few feet behind her, glasses almost falling of her nose. "I had to come, I wanted to see if I could get in touch with him through his mind." Raven explained.

"Uh…I don't know…he's probably halfway out of the galaxy by now…I don't know if we can reach that far." Knowledge

"But we reached through dimensions before…isn't this the same?" Raven asked.

"Dimensions are folds in the universe…were talking about miles of space…I could try." Knowledge said thoughtfully.

"Thank you." Raven said.

-With Beastboy-

It had been a week, or so it felt like but it was hard to tell when you were in room up in space. The room looked plain which kind of annoyed Beastboy to no end but he kept his cool. He had a roommate who could thankfully speak 'Earth Language' as the man had said in English. It was garbled and hard to understand at times but Beastboy helped him out on some hard words. Not that Hello or Beastboy was hard to pronounce but still it was pretty much the easy words. To confuse the man he had said and the man sounded funny saying that.

Needless to say Beastboy was entertained, even if he was making fun of an adult who could beat him. His name was Ganithar and he was from at least two galaxy's away from his. "Do you have any idea what they want with us Ganithar?" Beastboy asked getting up so he could pace around. This had become a habit of his which kind of annoyed the muscled blue man a little. "We are going to their planet to fight others." Ganithar said, obviously he wasn't new. "Have you already fought people?" Beastboy asked sitting back on the bed trying not to look nervous.

"It is fight or be killed…they do not care either way." Ganithar said.

"I'm guessing that's a yes, have you actually killed an opponent?" Beastboy asked.

Somehow he knew the answer to that question was yes, he was being thrown into this big shit. You had no choice but to fight and sometimes you run the risk of dying if your really weak. Beastboy had to admit that he was glad that they hadn't chosen Starfire, she wouldn't of lasted long. Sure she was very strong but when it came down to it she couldn't stand to kill an opponent. He looked up at Ganithar who was apparently looking at the thoughtful expression. "So, if you've fought before…why are you on the ship?" Beastboy asked, he was slightly curious.

"To train the new ones to fight." Ganithar said, there was not much pride in that deep voice of his. He couldn't blame the guy, being trained to fight to your death wasn't all that cool at all. "I'll accept your help." Beastboy said, he could tell Ganithar was happy with his sudden decision. He obviously didn't want to see a young person die from lack of fighting experience. Beastboy did have fighting experience but still he probably wasn't as skilled as the people he would fight. He needed all the help he could get, even if it was from someone he had only known for a week.

Beastboy laid down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before looking at his teacher. "Did you have a family Ganithar?" Beastboy decided to asked but felt like he was prying. "I was to be married three months before my capture, love at first sight…you?" He asked. He was laying on his own bed, eyes closed and possibly trying not show his weakness. "I lived with four friends, we fought against evil." Beastboy said. "I had a girl that I kind of liked." He heard a hum coming from his roommate and he looked over to see that he was thinking.

It was silent for a bit and Beastboy was feeling tired so he closed his eyes to take a small nap. "Fight for her." Ganithar said which woke Beastboy up from being a sleep for a few seconds. "Fight in the name of love…that will get you through." He continued on and Beastboy smiled. That's just what he would do, fight for Raven and for the same of love among other things. "Is that what you fight for Ganithar?" He asked. "Always." He responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin had just got done talking to Batman about their missing friend on the huge video screen. He sat on the couch in the front room and held his green friend's communicator in his hand. Masked eyes filled with guilt for not being able to save their friend from being kidnapped once again. It had been almost a month since his capture and his mentor still had no news of any ships. The day after Beastboy had gone missing he informed the other Titans the sad news. They were just as upset as Robin and the others were and agreed to help out whenever necessary.

So far Jinx decided to she would be his replacement till Beastboy was safely back with them. Robin had to admit that he was a bit weary about her being a Titan since her little turn around. He hadn't expected her to turn good all because Kid Flash pulled all these moves on her. They had gone out for at least a year but then they got in this huge fight and she was a free agent. She would help whoever needed it and then she would move on to the next team and help. She spent most of her time in Germany helping Redstar and his team when she heard the news.

There wasn't much trouble with her at least, she meditated with Raven and shopped with Starfire. Sometimes she would spar with Robin and help out Cyborg in the Garage for a bit. Robin was beginning to think that those two had a bit of a thing going but it was extremely hard to tell. Her hair was always messy and dirty after leaving the Garage but he figured it was from fixing the car. The Boy Wonder tried not to think too much of it since she had just gotten away from K.F. "Find anything yet?" Jinx asked breaking Robin from thoughts on such pressing matter.

"Not yet, Batman says Jon hasn't picked anything up at all." Robin replied, sadness in his voice. Jinx jumped over the couch and reached for the remote to turn the TV off before sitting down. "Hey, weren't you supposed to go on a date with Star in a few hours?" Jinx said as Robin gasped. Yesterday he had promised Starfire he would take her on a date to the carnival or something. He had forgotten about it since his mind was so set on finding their missing comrade. "Thanks for reminding me Jinx…hey are you and Cyborg…" Robin didn't finish because she laughed.

"No; although I do have a thing for smart people," Jinx replied.

With that Robin rolled his masked eyes and left to get ready for his little date with Starfire. He went to knock on her door but stopped when he heard her singing to her pet Silky. Beastboy had given him to her once and he had to admit the thing was just a little too creepy for his taste. After a few minutes of waiting he finally knocked which caused a few shuffling noises in the background. Everything was silent for a few minutes and then the door opened to reveal the Tameranian. She looked like a goddess even if she was still wearing her uniform that she wore everyday.

"You wish to speak Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I promised you a date yesterday." Robin said with a smile.

"Oh…I seem to have forgotten." Starfire said.

Robin could tell she was a bit distracted and they both needed to settle down for just a few hours. After Beastboy had been kidnapped she started going off about what happed on Blorthog. She was afraid the Titans would split like what happened when she had gone to the future. "That's fine, when you ready call; I have to get ready myself." Robin said giving her a kiss on the cheek. With that he left for his room to find something nice to wear for their date in a few hours. He decided they would go to the carnival for a little fun since their time at the carnival was ruined.

In the front room Jinx sat on the couch remembering that Cyborg said something about a tracker. She figured she would at least try to help the Titans find their old friend to stop moping. She had sort of lied when she said she wasn't involved with Cyborg but had a good reason. They had only just started and she didn't want anyone against their relationship because of the past. She already had to deal with that because of Kid Flash's uncle from the Justice League. The only one who even knew about her and Cyborg's relationship was Raven who didn't mind at all.

She went on the computer and started looking through the many signals they seemed to pickup. There were so many and it was hard to figure out which one she needed to follow to find him. She clicked on one of them and that made the communicator on the table go off almost instantly. She pushed the button quickly to shut it up and guessed that this one was Beastboy's that dropped. "It would have been easier if you kept it with you." Jinx said looking at the list again. There was another one that said Beastboy's Belt which she clicked instantly and got a faint signal and coordinates.

Jinx started to get really excited until the signal suddenly faded which caused her to be a little mad. "Damn…I almost had it!" She yelled and then had to look around since she yelled so loud. "I wonder if Cyborg would be able to…it's worth a try." Jinx said to herself and got up from the chair. She made her way to the garage where she heard her boyfriend still working away on the car. She put her hand on the door not entirely sure if she should interrupt him while he worked. Deciding against waiting Jinx opened the door and went in making sure that she made some noise.

It wasn't good sneaking up on someone while they were working on the car; easy to hit your head. "Hey Cyborg, I have a question." Jinx said gaining the robots attention as he looked at her. He stopped what he was doing and put the hood of the car down and waited for her to talk. Jinx took that as her cue and walked over to him. "Ok, I decided to try and figure out his location." Jinx said. Before he could ask her what she was talking about She started it up once again. "I tried his communicator but I wasn't told it was left behind and then his belt had a tracker as well." Jinx said.

"So you tried to get his signal?" Cyborg asked.

"I had it for a few minutes but then it disappeared…" Jinx replied.

"Wish I thought about that." Cyborg said.

-Somewhere else-

Beastboy dodged an almost fatal hit and morphed a bear which confused his huge attacker. He was fighting a big guy who looked to be about 6'3 and he had a nose like a pig and horns. His ears were like a humans and he had yellowish fur that covered his entire almost muscular body. Beastboy smacked the guy around a bit and then decided on his African kangaroo morph. He stood on his tail and kicked his offender where it counts before turning into a fly and buzzing around. Flying around his head would get the guy disoriented so he could do his final attack.

As soon as he felt it was safe to do so he morphed a hawk and flew high above the big guy. It was then that he took on the shake of a whale and instantly fell from midair and crushed him. He morphed to an elephant since his whale morph wouldn't last long without any water. He made a noise though his trunk and flapped his ears before going back into his human form. Beastboy's face instantly went into a frown because his morph back to human had been forced. He had no control over his morphs after he was done fighting and he hated that with a passion.

He looked at the Smoxes who silently threatened to hunt him if he decided to run from his spot. The people who had taken him and many others from their home were sitting up high. That woman whose name he remembered was Denashi smiled like she knew he was going to win. How Beastboy wished he could wipe that smirk off her very annoying face…no…calm down. The Beast was responding to his anger and knew that if he were to come out it would hurt Beastboy. Every time the bracelet was activated he would be shocked into demorphing to himself.

"I'll let you fight the next time I'm sent out here." Beastboy said calmly.

"I would like that very much." The Beast said.

The Beast had become a comfort after Ganithar was killed in his own battle just a week ago. Beastboy was lonely and really needed someone to talk to and with his anger the Beast came back. Not that he ever left, it was just that he had better control over him since that one incident. There was a new person in the room but he didn't talk much which kind of annoy the Changeling. He guessed that this person had been fighting for the longest time since there were some scars. Old and new ones and some over old ones that had just about healed over or something.

Chinch looked out the window at the vast desert with no known expression on his small face. He held Beastboy's belt in his hands trying to figure out why the hell it had just beeped like crazy. The man would have to ask his roommate about it but then he figured it would be weird. Chinch had never spoken to him except to say goodnight even if Beastboy had talked to him. Chinch wasn't much of a talker but little by little he was being pulled out of such a thing. He had known silence since he was just a small one and didn't know how to interact with anyone at all.

The bug like man was brought back to the present when the door opened to reveal his roomy. His green friend seemed utterly annoyed and he sat quietly on the bed obviously wanting to talk. "How…did your round go?" Chinch asked not exactly used to using his voice at all. Beastboy sat up, surprise written all over his face since he had merely gotten just one word out before. "I won…" Beastboy said and then noticed his belt in his room mattes hand and looked curious. He followed the green boy's eyes which landed in his hands to the belt and gave it back.

"It beeped for a few minutes and stopped." Chinch said.

"That must mean they were trying to reach me…not that it would do any good." Beastboy said.

"They who?" Chinch asked.

"My friends…family…" Beastboy said not giving a speck of hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Garfield was asleep now and Chinch was staring out the window, boredom etched on his face. It was always etched on his face, what was there to smile about in this big pit of doom. It was all he knew though since he had been born here but he didn't get to know his mother very well. She had died giving birth to him and he was glad she didn't have to suffer through fighting. Chinch looked over when he heard Garfield murmur something about someone throwing out tofu. Whatever the hell tofu was it didn't sound all that good but he decided he would ask about it later.

He looked over to the door when there was some commotion coming from the large hallway. This was exactly how the new ones acted every time they had been taken from their planet. There were a few bumps along the wall which surprisingly didn't wake Garfield in the slightest. That last battle must have tired him out since he didn't budge an inch away from the wall. "CLORBAG VARBLERNILK!(SP?)" This one was screaming along with a whole slur of other words. It was at this point that Garfield had awoken and yelled that he was not in fact a clorbag and that it was for Cyborg.

It was at this moment that Chinch wanted to laugh; he had never seen his roommate act this way. Realizing that he had suddenly yelled for no apparent reason the green boy sat down. Whoever it was, was still banging against the wall and yelling in a language Chinch understood. He knew different languages due to having so many people being his roommates over the years. This person was Tameranian and obviously not used to being cared for in such a way. "Tameranian?" Garfield asked rubbing his eyes of the sleep that he had just been rudely awaken from.

"How do you know?" Chinch asked.

"I used to have a friend who was…I only know that word and a few others…" He replied.

"I speak a fluently." Chinch said.

"Another roommate that didn't last I presume." Garfield said conversationally.

"Two months." Chinch replied indifferently.

"Cant say I like the odds." Garfield responded as he absorbed the information as the door opened. Someone was pushed in and not very gently by the looks of it but he didn't seem fazed just one bit. The offending captors yelled something in a different language and then closed the door tight. The Tameranian looked at Beastboy and Chinch and then went wide eyed before spilling tears. He said something while looking directly at Garfield but he just seemed a bit lost to understand. "He says you traveled to his planet before with four others." Chinch repeated in English.

There were a few more words uttered but still Beastboy was unable to understand the Tameranian. He had to look at Chinch so he could easily translate what the young boy was saying. "He asked you if you could help him out of here." Chinch said with just a hint of amusement. Rolling his eyes Beastboy lay back down and closed his eyes trying to get back to his nap. When the yelling kept going Garfield got even more annoyed and yelled for him to shut the hell up. "Do you think I would be here if I knew how to get out of this place? I don't understand you either!" He yelled.

Silence was all that he heard except for a few whispers coming from Chinch and the other one. They were talking but since it was in another language it was hard to understand what was said. Garfield began to hear footsteps coming toward him and he didn't feel like opening his eyes. He felt a poke on his shoulder making him look up at the Tameranian who seemed to be closer. "Don't tell me…NO KISSING!" He yelled and backed away from him only to meet the cold wall. "I can't kiss a guy…I don't swing that way…if he was a girl I would be more comfortable." Beastboy said.

All this rambling didn't make any sense to Chinch but he understood how uncomfortable it was. It was slightly entertaining and a little gross but in all actuality it needed to be done. He wasn't going to be the speaker for the both of them for however long they all lasted here. Hell, what if he was to die in his next battle and they had no way of understanding each other? He certainly wasn't going to teach him how to speak the language since it was a very complicated thing. "Pretend it is that Raven girl you whisper about in your sleep." Chinch said getting up from his bed.

"What? I can't just do that! There are…lips and all that crap involved…I can't…" Garfield yelled. If his roommate wasn't going to accept that he had to get this guys kiss he was going to help. He liked Garfield but there were just some things you had to force people to do yourselves. Chinch grabbed Garfield by the shoulders and held him down as he screamed for him to stop. "It's like kissing an Earth fish…without the gills." Chinch murmured.

-Five minutes later-

"I'm sorry, I wish there was some other way to have spoken your language." The Tameranian said. Garfield nodded and tried not to look embarrassed about what had just taken place. "I understand, so what did you say your name was?" He asked after he felt he had regained composure. The Tameranian looked from Garfield to Chinch hesitantly before deciding to answer that. "Xamial Kisharish…prince of Tameran…but call me Kishick." He said which made them go wide eyed. They had definitely not expected for this guy to be a prince, he was important.

"You probably have everyone looking for you." Garfield said.

"You could easily get out of here Garfield." Chinch said.

"Yeah, that might be true…" Garfield said with a smile.

"NO…no…they don't know I'm here…they were unaware of my capture." Kishick replied. He sighed and looked away from the two others that were looking at him in slight confusion. From what Garfield remembered of his travel to Tameran last, they definitely had tight security. "Didn't you have some guards?" Garfield asked receiving a nod from Chinch who seemed curious. After all he had seen many Tameranians and not one of them had actually been royal. "It is very…you see…I was to be betrothed and I wasn't ready." Kishick said almost quietly.

"I think I get the gist of what your explaining…" Garfield said, his serious face appearing. It was rare when he was serious but lately he had been using that face a lot and he hated it. "You ran out after hearing the news and then ended up being chased by the Smoxes." Garfield said. Apparently he had hit the nail on the head because Kishick's eyes had gone wide after hearing that. Also, thanks to his animal senses he could smell surprise but what he had said received a nod. "That is correct…we both weren't ready…we even tried to call it off but…" He stopped talking.

"That's understandable…I would to if I were in your shoes." Garfield said, all seriousness gone.

"You are very confusing Garfield." Chinch replied.

-Titans Tower-

Jinx sat on the floor of Raven's room waiting for her to get done with all her meditating. She had said that she was going to meditate for a while till she was able to find Beastboy. Apparently tapping a mind that is in a far off Galaxy was going to take a lot of work and time to do. Till then Jinx would wait patiently for everything to be done with so she and Raven could go out. They needed girl time and being cooped up in your room for twenty-four hours wasn't good. Starfire was supposed to have been back to Raven's room by now but she must have been distracted.

She decided to go into the living room where Robin was cooking up something for their dinner. It looked like lasagna with garlic bread which made her mouth water with satisfaction. "Raven still meditating?" He asked as he put the Lasagna in the oven and taking his oven mitts off. "Yeah, she wants to do that before she tries to search for him through his mind." Jinx said thoughtfully. "She's done that before, once she does there's a connection to his emotions." He said. "Wouldn't that put her through hell in the long run?" Jinx asked not exactly liking that idea now.

"Has to be done though…even if it's not a very long connection." Robin said taking a seat. Jinx walked over to the fridge to see if she could find something to snack and gave a sigh. "This tofu is gathering blue mold…I think it's alive." She said holding up the container of tofu. Damn and she was willing to actually try some of it so it wouldn't go to any waste at all. Jinx put it in the trashcan and twisted the bag shut before the mold monster could do anything. "I think I saw the same thing in Beastboy's room…do you mind if I clean it up Robin?" Jinx asked.

"Not again, I don't know how many times we've told him to clean it." Robin said with a laugh.

Jinx was about to reply when the door to the hall opened and raven walked into the kitchen. She made a cup of tea and then took a seat across from Robin who gave a slight smile. "How's it going Raven?" He asked and waited for her to get a drink before she decided to answer. "Slow…but I think I almost have him…its just hard to get through but I'm trying." She replied. The trash bag in Jinx's hand had apparently taken this time to move which in turn made Jinx scream. "Shit! I forgot this was in my hand…I'll have to burn it before the mold monster comes back." She yelled.

"Again?" Raven asked looking at Robin who gave an amused shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

Green monkeys, waterfalls and the Doom Patrol passed through the images as Raven got through. Obviously she had made the connection but she must have been getting rejected or something. As soon as she felt that she was in his mind she had been booted out and it was pissing her off. Raven didn't know what to think of this in the least but it might have been the distance. As soon as Cyborg had the T-ship fixed they were going to have to travel in space to get it again. The sound of sifting through pages caught her attention and she looked at Knowledge in annoyance.

Knowledge stopped what she was doing to see raven staring at her and gave an audible sigh. She pushed up her glasses and closed the book before she went to some really huge book. "Honestly Raven, I'm a little perplexed at what we're not getting…" Knowledge stopped talking. "The only thing I can think of is that he's either dead or has no hope of being found." She continued. Wisdom shot up from where she had been seated and went to the large chalk board. She had been silent the whole time, obviously this was her way of thinking and it was annoying.

"Dearest Knowledge, if he has no hope then we shouldn't push him." Wisdom said writing something down.

"Ah, yes Wisdom! Because if we give him the slightest bit then he could become angry with waiting," Knowledge said thoughtfully.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Raven asked.

Wisdom and Knowledge looked at Raven as if they had forgotten she was in the room with them. They both sighed and took a seat on either side of her and looked annoyed at the question. They didn't like explaining themselves again but for Raven they would do it again and again. "If he has no hope you don't want to push him into believing that you will get him soon." Knowledge explained. "Patience is a virtue my dearest Raven." Wisdom said before getting up. She left the room and the only one left with Raven was the other one who seemed proud at the statement.

"Cant say I like that very much." Raven replied.

"You've been in your mind long enough…go get some fresh air." Knowledge said kicking her out. Raven was about to reply when she found herself in her bedroom sitting on her bed. Sighing, she went to the living room to find Starfire attempting to play a Mega Monkey game. Cyborg was helping her out and so far she was doing alright but didn't have all that many points. The high score on this game had been Beastboy's and it was a very hard score for anyone to pass. "Hey Raven, you want to go out to that new poetry club tonight?" Jinx asked as she walked over to Raven.

"Why not," Raven replied with a smile.

-Later-

Raven and Jinx sat at one of the tables that were close to the stage as a young man took the mic. He was rambling on about something which Raven wasn't exactly listening to really. They had been there for at least an hour and Jinx was starting to see that Raven was getting board. "You want to go back to the Tower? I mainly got you out for fresh air." Jinx explained. She had also wanted to see how she was progressing on trying to contact their lost teammate. "I'm getting though Jinx…the only problem is he's blocking me." Raven said apparently reading her mind.

"Why the hell would he be doing that?" Jinx asked; she was a little perplexed on the situation. Wouldn't he want to be found before something really bad actually happened to him? There were so many questions swimming around in her head that she didn't know how to answer. "Knowledge says it's his hopes don't get crushed if we are unable to get to him." Raven explained. Ok, Jinx had to admit that what Raven had said could have been true but they were close. Maybe she wouldn't get kicked out of his mind easily if she were a bit closer, damn it Cyborg…fix that T-ship.

-With Beastboy-

Beastboy was starting to get very annoyed, he was glad Raven was trying to get in touch but not. He didn't want to know if they had all the heroes of the freaking world searching for him. All he wanted was to be left alone in the present and he wished that Raven would understand that. "Is she trying to get in contact with you again?" Chinch asked taking a seat next to his green friend. "Maybe you should let her get through next time and tell her to stay away." He said. Garfield's ears drooped down and gave a small sigh before laying back.

"But what if it breaks him?" Kishick asked.

"He actually has a point…I need to face the music sometime." Garfield replied.

"Better to face it than to runaway like a coward." Chinch supplied as Kishick stood around. The poor Tameran was beginning to get restless and when a person got restless it was annoying. He wanted to do something and Garfield couldn't blame him, he was restless as well it seemed.

"Garfield…I need your ears." Kishick whispered leaning against the door apparently eavesdropping. "Or…I could go fly on the wall." Garfield said getting down on the floor to lie down. Recently he had gotten the bracelet removed since he was good at following everyone's orders. He morphed a fly and flew out the room perching himself on the wall to see what Kishick meant. There was a small pale girl who seemed to be getting roughed up by some Smoxes. Luckily they were green so he was able to get her before they knew he left the room without permission.

The girl needed his help and he needed to find a safe place to morph and get to the little girl fast. As soon as he was around the corner and checked if anyone was there he morphed and ran. The two Smoxes that were surrounding her snarled at his presence and he growled right back at them. After a while it seemed to do the trick and they had backed off and left the hallway so it was safe. He went back to his human form and grabbed the girl before knocking on the steel door. It instantly opened revealing Kishick and Chinch who seemed to be a little relieved he was ok.

"She's injured and she seems ok otherwise." Garfield said laying her on his bed as she cried in panic. Kishick rubbed her back and held her while Chinch went to get the first aid kit in the washroom. "Hey, can you calm down enough to tell us your name." He asked giving the girl a smile. During his time as a Titan he had been in a few child abuse missions which he wasn't a fan of. This girl didn't look like she had been all that abused but she had been with the angry Smoxes. That alone was just one of the reasons to worry about her scared state…she only looked ten.

She shouldn't have been here at all and yet she was and who knew what these assholes had done. Garfield noticed her strange cat like ears and the tail that was set behind her and finally took in her scent. She seemed part cat, then again she was from a different planet and who knew what she was. "Nalshixle, call me Nal…" She whispered leaning against Kishick as he kept rubbing her back. Obviously the Tameranian had experience taking care of kids when they were really scared. "How old are you Nal?" Garfield asked as Chinch walked over with a box that had red lines on it.

"Ten…I have been here since I was eight…" Nal said as Chinch covered all the cuts she got. "You don't have to be frightened anymore." Garfield said gaining a nod from Chinch and Kishick. "We'll protect you." Kishick said laying her down since she seemed to be a little sleepy. As soon as she was asleep Garfield morphed a Dachshund and lay at her side, cuddling her. "Do you have any siblings Kishick?" Garfield asked moving his head so he could look over her. His head was lying on her tummy as he looked at his Tameranian friend who was smiling.

"A little brother, he used to have nightmares all the time and would come into my room." He said. Chinch chuckled as he put the kit away and sat next to Kishick as they watched her sleep. "What of you Chinch?" Kishick asked as he took a seat on the bed next to the smiling insect like man. "Three, but they both died before we had turned the ages of five." He said with a small frown. Garfield felt their eyes on him so he opened his own and perked his head up a bit. "I was an only child, when I joined the Titans I gained a brother and a sister." Garfield answered the silent question.

Chinch found their pasts to be extraordinary, he himself had been here his whole life unlike them. He used to not associate himself with anyone until his loudmouthed friend entered the picture. He had never made a single friend after realizing anyone else would just end up perishing. With Garfield he was forced to socialize and actually care about the other people around him. It didn't help that Kishick was an even noisier person that his annoying green friend. Now he had a little child to contend with and that was going to be even more of a challenge than usual.

-Somewhere in Deep Space-

Xzarxikacn Harkin, commander of the Intergalactic Space Force sat at his desk seemingly angry. He was very annoyed that the people he was chasing got out of his grasp once again. The Shezix were a slippery bunch and knew how to not leave a trail of stars in their very wake. He had been searching for them since his adoptive daughter had been kidnapped by them two years ago. Harkin wanted to find her so bad and knew that if he found her he would find others. He had to help the others escape as well but he was going to need help to pull things off correctly.

Harkin was an Antinite; they were an entirely peaceful race unless you somehow pissed them off. It was just such an occasion nine ages ago that they had created the Space Force. They were set on enforcing peace on the Galaxy and he knew the planet Tameran had his back. "Commander…the speaker of Tameran is on the Video Screen." Said a voice, from the pink slug on his desk. Harkin pushed a button on a small remote and a screen with a face popped up. "Ah Zaridahl, how is your race fairing? I was hoping to be there for Xamial Kisharish's betrothal." Harkin said.

"Yes, but there's not going to be one unless we can find him," Zaridahl

"What do you mean find him?" Harkin asked.

"He ran off after he was told that he was to be married to his childhood friend…" She said.

Looking at the coordinates he had last followed the Shezix ship at he found it had been for Tameran. Cursing he put his head in his hands and shook his head in what seemed to be annoyance. "Tell me old friend, did you see anything suspicious?" Harkin asked, his gut answering him. "There was one but we hadn't thought about it since they come in and out." Zaridahl explained. She saw the pained look in her friend's eyes as he confirmed her almost silent fears aloud. "I believe the Shezix have gotten another one…I'm going to have to find someone to help us." Harkin said.

"I think I know who could help, it would be a long flight from where you are though." Zaridahl said.

"How long a flight do you think it could be?" Harkin asked.

There was silence as the Tameranian calculated the estimated amount of time he would be waiting. Since the Antinites were in another Galaxy it was going to be a far journey ahead. "Ten moons, you're looking for the planet Earth and the group is called Teen Titans." Zaridahl said. "Princess Starfire has taken up residence there and is part of this team, be careful." She said and disappeared. Harkin was then left to his thoughts and he sighed an almost audible sigh. "Five years…hopefully my little girl can survive another five years if she is still alive…Nal." Harkin said and left his office.

-Titans Tower-

"Yes! I fixed it…you are harder to fix than the car!" Cyborg yelled at the T-ship and stood up. He didn't want to be caught talking to the T-ship like he had been caught talking to his car. Jinx had caught him having a conversation with his car just a week ago and that was embarrassing. If it were Beastboy he would have probably been worse than enchantress or something. "Dude, get some fresh air." Cyborg mimicked and then gave a small laugh at how he didn't sound like him. "I don't think I like Beastboy with a deep voice…" He said to himself and then left the room.

He went to the living room to see that the radio was turned on as Robin was just finishing dishes. Jinx was helping him and putting them away with no complaint but still frowning. The radio, Cyborg noticed was on some heavy metal station and every once in a while she would sing. "Friend, Is the ship all fixed and ready to embark upon our journey?" Starfire asked from behind him. "Yeah," He replied receiving a slight smile from Raven, or was that considered one. He had only seen her smile a few times and it was hard to make out a smile and a not smile.

"Let's get going then." Robin said turning the dishwater off.

"Finally, mission get in contact with Beastboy is in motion." Jinx said happily and hugged Raven. There was a moment of hesitation and then she gave a slightly smaller hug back. Just as she was about to get out of the others hold Starfire ended up hugging the both of them tightly. "That's enough touchy feely crap…please let go." Raven said as Starfire gasped in embarrassment. She had been doing so well on her bone crushing hugs as of late and here she was slipping. "Oops…sorry friend Jinx and Raven…I shall make the pudding of happiness!" Starfire said smiling.

Robin turned off the radio and received an annoyed glare from Jinx whose favorite song came on. She knew it could wait though; they had to help Raven get in contact with Beastboy. As soon as everyone left the room she gave Cyborg a small peck on the cheek and ran to the T-ship. 'I knew it.' Robin thought as he went unnoticed from the shadows of the dark hallway. It was always fun to spy on ones friends especially when one denies that they are actually going out. "Yo, where'd Robin go?" Cyborg asked and then received a tap on the shoulder which scared him.

"Hey! Don't do that…scared the crap out of me." Cyborg complained.

-Later-

"Hey Raven, you listen to Linkin Park?" Jinx asked over the intercom.

"Yeah, mainly to calm Rage down," Raven replied.

"She needs an outlet besides your anger huh?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking anyway?"

Jinx pulled out a Linking Park CD and showed her through the window with a small smile. "I hope you don't mind Robin." Jinx said looking to the other cockpit to their leader. "Just make it to where it's only you two." Robin said not wanting Starfire to start singing that stuff. It took a year to get her to stop singing that Britney Spears song Beastboy had her listen to. It had been a nightmare and it took the ABC's song to finally get her to stop singing womanizer. As Raven and Jinx listened to Linkin Park Starfire was mainly worried about the wellbeing of Silky.

Luckily Titans South decided they would take over till they got back from trying to contact Beastboy. Aqualad didn't look all that excited about it but he did try to converse with Raven. All she had been doing was reading a book and would occasionally glare up at him in annoyance. That look was usually reserved for Beastboy but he guessed she had her breaking points with Aqualad. "Thrusters are go! Now we're going up in space y'all." Cyborg said cutting Robin's thoughts in half. "Titans go." He said over the intercom receiving a chuckle from Jinx who obviously expected that.

After a few minutes they were in space and Cyborg could be heard typing away one the computer. "There are so many Galaxies, I'm almost afraid to leave the Milky Way." Cyborg said. "Jinx, could you pinpoint his signal on the computer?" Robin asked ignoring Cyborg's rant. He dint want to hear the negative until there was cause for it so there was no need to complain yet. "Pulling up the last signal I searched." She said as music threatened to over power her voice. "Raven I want you to try searching for his mind again." Robin said receiving a nod from the Empath. Turning off the music Raven prepared herself for entering Beastboy's mind.

-Somewhere-

Garfield had just finished his battle with Plasmus who he had learned just hours ago was here to. It upset him somehow that his enemy was in the same situation he himself was in. He walked down the hall to his shared room and stopped when he felt something in his mind click. 'Damn it Raven.' he said to himself as he went to the room and motioned for everyone to be quiet. He quickly made his way to the washroom getting a few questioning looks from Nal and Kishick. Garfield had decided to follow Chinch's advice and let her actually get through to talk to him.

At the same time he heard his belt that was hanging from a hook on the wall beep like crazy. As soon as he felt she was through he stared at the mirror so he could actually face her in a way. It was just her eyes but still it helped that he was staring directly into her eyes right now. "Beastboy," She said in her own voice which was kind of weird coming from Garfield's mouth. "Raven, before we continue I want you to promise a few things." Garfield said as he stared at her eyes. It was hard to figure out whose eyes since he was staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

"First of all, do not promise me you will be able to save me." Garfield said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said reaching for his belt and looked at it a bit. He couldn't believe he was going to actually do this but it had to be done now. "Also, don't get in contact with me anymore after this is over." Garfield said and then looked at the mirror. "Beastboy…this isn't like you." Raven said sounding like she was a little upset or something. "How is everyone?" He asked mainly trying to avoid that subject and the one ear at the door. He could smell Nal's worry seeping through the door and it was making him a bit antsy now.

Raven was silent for a few minutes as she looked her team mate over in the mirror a while. He looked different, his posture had matured and he seemed to be acting a little older. "They are ok…but…" She said hesitantly. "Starfire isn't freaking out is she; I hate to see her cry." He said. She gave a slight smile, this was the old Beastboy coming though loud and clear. "She cried for three days but Robin finally got her out of her funk." Raven stated and then sighed. A satisfied smile crossed his face and then stared into the mirror again. "Tell Jinx I said thanks." He said.

A confused look crossed and she wanted to know how he knew that Jinx was taking his place. "I sense her…" Beastboy said obviously knowing she was about to ask the stupid question. "Raven I want you to leave, don't contact me anymore and don't give me any promises." He said. Raven wanted so much to smack him right now for saying such things but he was right. What if they promised something they couldn't deliver and then everything was for nothing? "I love you." He said and she was about to respond but she had suddenly lost the connection.

"The signal died…" Jinx said.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven was silent for a few minutes as she looked her team mate over in the mirror a while. He looked different, his posture had matured and he seemed to be acting a little older. "They are ok…but…" She said hesitantly. "Starfire isn't freaking out is she; I hate to see her cry." He said. She gave a slight smile, this was the old Beastboy coming though loud and clear. "She cried for three days but Robin finally got her out of her funk." Raven stated and then sighed. A satisfied smile crossed his face and then stared into the mirror again. "Tell Jinx I said thanks." He said.

A confused look crossed and she wanted to know how he knew that Jinx was taking his place. "I sense her…" Beastboy said obviously knowing she was about to ask the stupid question. "Raven I want you to leave, don't contact me anymore and don't give me any promises." He said. Raven wanted so much to smack him right now for saying such things but he was right. What if they promised something they couldn't deliver and then everything was for nothing? "I love you." He said and she was about to respond but she had suddenly lost the connection.

"The signal died…" Jinx said.

Cyborg sighed as Jinx transferred the files considering the signal location to him with her COM link. He noticed that the signal left off somewhere in and around the Andromeda Galaxy. Well, at least they knew he wasn't in their Galaxy anymore but it could take a while now. "Did you get his location before the signal died?" Robin asked appearing on the screen in front of him. "Turns out he's somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy but travel would take several years." He replied. "We'll have to figure something out. Raven, did you talk to Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"He says he doesn't want us to promise him anything…and to tell Jinx, thank you." Raven said. At the mention of her name Jinx gave a small smile and sat back in her seat, arms crossed. Even if the reason wasn't mention she knew what Raven had meant by Beastboy's little thank you. "You're welcome Beastboy." She said quietly and then jumped when she heard a communicator. She looked over to see Starfire grab her communicator with a small smile and then slowly frown. She looked less happy than just a few minutes ago which was saying something.

Starfire was sitting in silence until her communicator goes off and she looked at the ID happily. It was her Kinorfka, Galfor and she could tell he didn't look like he was very happy right now. "Greetings Galfor, to what do I ow the pleasure of your call?" Starfire asked almost hesitantly. "I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news Korander." Galfor said, his tone sounding sad to. Her mind instantly went to Blackfire and her that she might have escaped from prison again. She was almost afraid to ask and let him continue on. "Prince Xamial Kisharish has been kidnapped." He finished.

She gave a sigh at relief that it wasn't Blackfire again but then lost her breath as she backtracked. How could they lose a prince and have he end up being kidnapped? This wasn't good. She connected the communicator to the intercom so everyone could hear instead of just her. "How did this happen, Galfor?" Starfire asked, more anger poring through than what she had intended. "The last time he was seen was when he was being told of his betrothal to Seshara." He stated. Other questions had begun to form in her mind as to when was her old friend appointed Prince.

He was of royal blood but still it was slightly surprising to know that he had become the prince. Last she checked Xamial had a huge crush on Seshara but was too afraid to ask her out. She guessed he had been so surprised that he couldn't handle it and ran out of the palace scared. "Don't you have all forces looking for him? Our security was always tight!" She sated, tears forming. "We searched the planet three times over Korander." Galfor stated looking away. "Galfor sir?" Robin interrupted over the intercom causing the older Tameranian to look at the screen again.

"Do you have any idea as to who kidnapped the prince?" Robin asked.

"We have some idea…this has happened twice before." He stated.

Soon another Tameranian who Starfire knew as Zaridahl appeared on the screen beside Galfor. Recognition instantly flooded Starfire and she found herself almost bowing to her. She was a powerful commander on Tameran and was always in charge of becoming allies with others. "I have sent someone to help you guys out but he might be there in a few years." She said. "What do you mean a few years?" Raven asked sounding more aggravated than anything. "From his location it will take a while…even with his ship going at hyper speed." Zaridahl replied.

-Later the next day-

When they got home Starfire took a seat on the couch in the fetal position, some tears forming. First Beastboy had been taken and now her childhood friend Xamial Kisharish. Just as Robin was about to join her she shot up and went to the hall to make her way to Raven's room. She knew Jinx was already there and she was in great need of the girl talk right about now. She stopped in front of Beastboy's door and looked at it for a few minutes before continuing on. Thankfully the next door was Raven's and she knocked on it a few minutes before being pulled in.

"Friends, what are we to do?" She asked.

"Simple, we wait for this person to come to the tower?" Raven stated.

"Who knows when they are going to get here though?" Jinx pointed out.

Starfire noticed out of the corner of her eye that Raven had this little hidden smile on her face. She wondered what she had talked with Beastboy about and if he was the cause of it. "Friend Raven…" She said as Raven sat patted on the bed for her to take a seat and stay a while. "She was about to tell us what she was talking about with Beastboy." Jinx said taking a seat on the floor. For some unexplainable reason she found the floor to be more comfortable. "When you explained everything to Robin I could tell there was more to it than what you were saying." Jinx said.

"He…told me he loved me." Raven said.

"That is glorious friend Raven…now we must figure out what we are to do." Starfire stated.

"I think you're forgetting something." Jinx interrupted.

Jinx didn't want to break the Tameranians and Ravens happiness but they were missing something. The fact that Beastboy was stuck in space around in the Andromeda System somewhere. There was a cluster of Galaxies around each other making it an even bigger search than before. "I realize that he's professed his love to you Raven and that gives you even more reason." Jinx said. Then she looked at Starfire knowing that her Tameranian friend knew what she meant. "And you have a childhood friend out there but remember we have help coming." She finished.

-In space-

Garfield dropped his belt and morphed his left foot into an elephant foot so he was able to smash it. He had no real reason and he knew that would help them be able to find him but still. The Changeling knew that if he had kept it working he wouldn't be very focused on anything. He was glad that he had at least told Raven his feelings before cutting off the connection completely. He didn't want to hear her possibly reject the statement so he cut it off before she said anything. Unlocking the door he opened it to see Kishick doing some sort of dance and then rush in.

"Sorry Kishick." I laughed and took a seat on the floor next to Nal who seemed a bit confused. "I guess she got through again?" Chinch asked from his spot near the small barred window. Garfield noted that when he always saw Chinch it was always next to that same exact place. "Yeah, I took your advice and let her get through…took a few of my own steps." Garfield said. The Changeling imagined that his friend was rolling his many eyes about now, how funny. "Your stubborn, are all humans this annoying?" Chinch asked making Garfield laugh.

-A Year later Earth-

Jinx threw her magic at Cinderblock making him fall on a few of the many cars on the street. She cringed at how dumb that was, now the Titans had to pay for the many damaged cars. "Don't worry about it Jinx, happens all the time!" Robin yelled as he ran pas sensing her discomfort. His bo-staff at the ready to beat down the concrete monster as he got up from the smashed cars. He got a few hits in before Cyborg started blasting him with his sonic cannon a few times. Cinderblock was about to attack again when Raven engulfed him into her black aura.

"Ya'll notice that Plasmus hasn't attacked in a while?" Cyborg asked out of the blue suddenly. Robin had to admit that he hadn't heard any disturbances from the plasma monster in a while. "He's with Beastboy." Raven said emotionlessly as she stood between Jinx and Starfire. Sighing Robin motioned for everyone to take Cinderblock to Jail and they could get some pizza. It had been a while since they had eaten out because Jinx was more in favor of a home cooked meal. Ever since she joined the team there had been less eating out and more homemade pizza.

She had explained that when she was with the Hive Five she was the only one who cooked. There was of course a good reason for that, Mammoth and Gizmo always ended up burning food. The others didn't leave it to cook long enough so they made her official cook and Leader. Every once in a while Jinx would have a leader moment in battle but Robin never scolded her. "So they took Plasmus to? Poor guy…probably getting beat up by Beastboy as we speak." Jinx joked. A small laugh escaped Starfire's mouth before she made her way to Cyborg's car.

Once everyone was in the car Jinx tried to figure out what they should have for their dinner. They had already made spaghetti last night and Chinese last Sunday so that was out for sure. Japanese was definitely out due to recent events, she hoped they got the situation fixed soon though. They had recently just gone over there to help find missing relatives but she wasn't much help. They really could have used Beastboy for that mission since he had the greatest nose. "Taco Salad!" She said suddenly making Raven and Starfire jump since she was in the middle of them.

"I guess it's safe to assume we're having Taco Salad?" Cyborg asked as they approached the island. "Yeah but we're not putting regular meat in it." She said with a small smile. "Not that tofu stuff!" Cyborg argued and braced himself for a smack on his head he knew would come. It was all a part of her eats healthy strategy that Cyborg didn't exactly agree with what so ever. Hey, it kept Beastboy perfectly thin so it was safe to assume the stuff was good for your health. Robin assumed it was mainly to keep something of Beastboy's in the tower to constantly taunt Cyborg.

-Planet of the Shezix, Noria-

It was lunch time; the usual commotion was going on as Garfield sat at the big table with Nal. She was busily eating her food as she waited for the other two to sit down and eat as well. "You're getting as bad as Kishick when you eat Nal, slow down." Garfield said with amusement. "Yeah, but I didn't eat breakfast so I'm really hungry Garfield." The eleven year old complained. "Here, you can have my chunk of meat." Garfield said dropping it on her plate for her to eat. He could just eat the jell-o looking thing since it filled him up without him going hungry all day.

He looked over spotting Chinch busily talking to Plasmus in his thankfully normal human form. He was not allowed to take the bracelet that held your powers at bay off unless he was fighting. Garfield had admittedly gotten to know him as a friend since their battle together a while back. His real name was Jake and he hated what he became when he was awake so he liked the bracelets. His power had prevented him from having an actual social life and he resented it. When they reached the table Jake took a seat next to Garfield who mumbled a hi as he ate his jell-o stuff.

Kishick joined them just a few minutes later and sat in between Chinch and Nal happily. "Looks like Digger is at it again." He stated and looked straight at his green friend who sighed. Garfield had become the main peace keeper trying to keep everyone from pissing off the Shezix. "At least he's bothering Nixxy and not anyone else." Chinch said looking over his shoulder. Garfield had to agree with that statement, she was an easy going person and easy to get along with. She hated what her race did and wished they would stop doing this like they did every year.

"I'm not going to interfere." Garfield replied making Chinch and Kishick exchanged a look. They knew their green friend better than that and he would be out of his chair in 3...2...1. "Make up your mind!" Nal yelled not moving from her seat knowing her friend would do that. She hated to say it but her brother's moves had become predictable after three weeks of living with them. That's right, she called them her brothers and they usually called her their sister sometimes. "I don't know why he even tries to help the clorbag." Kishick said making Chinch laugh a bit.

"Its how Garfield is Kishick…don't use such foul language." Chinch chided.

"I'm telling Garfield you cursed." Nal said playfully.

"You have to admit that he's just following his instincts as a hero though." Jake said.

True, they had heard many stories from Garfield about his many adventures on his home planet. Some had been interrupted because certain little girls didn't let him finish in mid telling. Nal preferred the ones where he and his friends acted as one big family and didn't fight. Kishick, Garfield, and Chinch figured it was probably because there was enough fighting here. Honestly, the others just wanted to hear how Garfield and his friends bested the bad guys in the end. "Yes, I guess your right." Kishick replied taking a big bite of his food, trying to eat slowly.

Garfield walked casually over to where the one called Digger was talking to one of the Shezix. This had happened daily and he was thankful that the one that he was ranting to was good. She cared for injuries and sometimes would help out on some things like with Nal and all that. He made sure she wasn't allowed to fight because she didn't look like she could hold her own. She may have had the claws but she wasn't good at scratching the crap out of people offending. Sighing Garfield scratched his head and pulled Digger away from the annoyed and fake smiling woman.

Digger was on the verge of sanity, he had killed almost all the people he had gone up against. He was fierce and Garfield was glad to have him on his side because he was a little freaky. He looked like he was wearing goggles but his eyes were just very big meaning good eyesight. His nails were long meaning he could definitely stab you with one of them at any given time. "Will you not cause a scene that could get you killed?" Garfield asked the man in front of him. He started speaking in some language that Garfield knew wasn't from Earth and gave an annoyed sigh.

He could ask Chinch to decipher it again but he wasn't up for a repeat of what happened last time. Ugh, he still couldn't get the damn insult out of his head; it was like Troq to Tameranians. Humans were called something else by other races and he was not about to ask for translation. "Garfield, I have this handled, go sit down." Nixxy said pointing to the small group he usually sat with. She wasn't afraid to use force on him and he knew it from the last time he did. Be brushed his bangs out of his face and begrudgingly walked back to his group of fiends.

As soon as everyone was done eating Garfield and the others walked with Jake to his own room. "What about Apple pie?" Jake murmured low enough so only his green friend could hear. The changeling leaned against the opening and closed his eyes for a few minutes then answered. "I'm still figuring out the details but as far as I can tell there's no way right now." Garfield replied. Jake nodded and closed the door as soon as the Changeling left to go to his own room. This no doubt would be awesome once it was put together in its entirety, Garfield thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Two years, five months-

"I don't want blueberry pickles…" Garfield grumbled in his sleep causing Nal to stifle a laugh. Listening to Garfield talk in his sleep was entertaining unlike the other two guys in the room. They didn't really do anything in their sleep that was really funny to actually notice. Well, there was that time that her Tameranian friend sleepwalked and thought she was zorkaberry. She shivered at the thought of her head halfway in his mouth and groaned in slight disgust at the thought. What a thing to think about, being eaten by someone just because he thought you were food.

She was the only one in the room with Garfield since the other two were supposed to fight now. It was a separate fight though and thankfully they never fought against each other of course. It had been almost two hours so they would be back any minute but by then Garfield would awaken. When he talked in his sleep he would sometimes mention the girl he was in love with. She would always hear stories about he always tried to impress her when they first started as a team. Under further inspection she realized he was drooling meaning he was probably going to sleep longer.

It was always an indication of how deep in his sleep he was when there was a lot of drool. "I didn't know you wore a wig Raven…" He mumbled once again which caused a giggle fit. She stood up from her seat on the floor and sat on Chinches bed where he sat at the window. She noticed the rain was falling; she liked watching the droplets fall from the sky to the ground. It reminded her of the constant falling rain on her own planet before she had been adopted. Thinking of that made her think of her adoptive father Harkin and how he was obviously searching.

How could he not search for her, he was a space ranger who never gave up on his fighting crime. She wasn't giving up like Garfield was because she felt that it wasn't right to do that. Nal knew how her adoptive father obsessed on a case till it was solved so she knew what he was doing. Right now he was probably looking for a way to get to her before something happened. Once her father got here and saved her she would gladly stay home and not go out for a while. Then again she wondered what the other three…no four would do once they were out of this place for good.

Garfield and Jake would probably go back to earth and they wouldn't fight against each other again. Especially since Jake figured out how to keep his powers in check with the bracelet. Kishick would probably go back to preparing for his big betrothal day on his home planet. She didn't know what Chinch would do since he had been born here but he would do something. He had mentioned something once about possibly going to earth to see what it would be like. Nal looked over to see Garfield shifting to his side meaning he was going to be up in a few minutes.

"Not back yet?" Garfield asked sleepily before transforming into a cat and stretching to wake up. Nal shook her head and went over to sit with him when he went back to his human form. "Do you have anymore stories?" She asked as he made his shoulders pop as he moved them. He did that when he slept uncomfortably which depended if he was morphed while he was asleep. "Let's see…did I ever tell you about the day I got my powers? That is in fact a sad little tale" He asked. She shook her head, Garfield had told them a few stories about the Justice league but not a lot. "Well…" He started.

Africa was beautiful this time of year, the birds were doing their chirps and monkeys hooting. Children were laughing and chasing after each other and playing little games in the village. "Mama, I'm going to go play with the others." A child's voice sounded from inside one of the huts. A blond haired boy poked his head from out of the curtain door and looked around. "Alright Garfield, just don't wander out of the village." His mother said and gave him a little hug. "But what if we want to play hide and seek?" The boy named Garfield inquired in complaint.

Before she could say anything Garfield was dragged into his circle of friends by a little girl. She was at least two years older that Garfield and always pulling him into all their little games. "Abana, what are we going to do today?" Garfield asked as tried not to fall from her pull. "I want to play that game you told us about…sock…are?" Abana said unsure about the name. "You mean Soccer." The blond boy explained with a small smile as he met everyone else. He had taught them a few different games since they came here a year ago, Monopoly didn't last long.

"Right, we want to play!" Abana chimed as Garfield looked for something to use as a ball. After two minutes of searching he finally remembered his red ball that he had brought. "I just remembered! I'll be right back." The blond boy yelled heading back to the hut he lived in. He searched for it until he remembered he had placed it under his bed just the other night. "Did you forget something?" His mother asked walking into the room just as he was finished searching. "We're playing soccer!" The five year old stated and then left the room only to run into his father.

"Papa, me and Abana are going to play soccer!" Garfield said happily.

"You mean 'Abana and I'. Go have fun." His father stated and ruffled his hair.

Garfield rolled his eyes and a small chuckle escaped his lips before running out with the ball. He kicked the ball to the group who waited for him to explain the game to them. The only ones who wanted to play the game were Abana, Dawit, and Efia so they stayed with him. After he explained the game they started playing and it was slightly entertaining watching them. One of the adults noted that they would miss the ball and every once in a while kick each other. "Ow!" Dawit and Efia yelled as they ended up kicking each other accidentally.

After a while Efia accidentally kicked the ball out of the village. "Oops…" Efia said quietly. "I'll go get it." Garfield said and then ran out to go look for his ball so they could still play. When he finally found the ball it was next to this very pretty bush which was rustling…

"Did bush try to eat you?" Nal asked excitedly.

"You're interrupting." Garfield said smirking at her excitement.

"Alright, go on." Nal said rolling her eyes.

When Garfield found the ball it was next to this bush that's leaves were mysteriously rustling. He moved closer and when he was about to pick up the ball a green macaque popped out. The sudden appearance of the green monkey startled the five year old but he didn't move. He was so interested in the monkey that he dropped the ball as he went to try and pet the little animal. He remembered that his mom said to let an animal sniff your hand before you even touch them. He did just that and the macaque sniffed it and when Garfield thought it was safe he went to pet its head…

"Did the bush eat it?" Nal asked getting closer with each word that spilled from Garfield's mouth. Obviously he had picked a good story of his past because she was never this interested. "No, the rustling in the bush was the green monkey…now listen." Garfield said laughing. "Well then, don't talk so slow…" Nal complained as she sat back down waiting for him to continue. "Well, are you going to continue or not?" She asked receiving nothing but a laugh from him. "Ok, now I lost track of where I was. It's not good to interrupt someone." Garfield stated.

When Garfield went to pet the macaque the small green monkey instantly bit his hand and yelled. The boy was frightened and he was starting to feel weak so he had to get back fast. He fell a few times on his way but when he finally made it to his parents hut he yelled for his mom. "Garfield, what happened?" His mother asked and then her eyes finally fell on his hand. "MARK! He's been infected with Sakuta!" She yelled noticing his hand was turning green. The boy's father ran in and scooped him up determined to save his son and not let him die.

Slowly he was falling unconscious and about to close his eyes going to sleep and losing his fight. Sakuta was deadly to humans but animals were able to survive the deadly Sakuta disease. After a while the boy found himself waking only to see that he had green skin and felt different. "Mary, he's finally awoken." His father said making Garfield cover his ears at the loudness. His ears felt different than they did before as well and his mother's perfume was even stronger. "Papa…what is going on? Why am I green?" Garfield asked and then noticed his mom.

"Why is mama crying?" He asked.

"Garfield, you were infected with the Sakuta virus, the only way to save you was inserting animal DNA into your system." His father said.

"So…I almost…died?" The five years old asked he understood death quite well for a young child. His mother and father nodded as if to answer their only son's fearful question. Garfield thought about this for a few minutes but then smiled as he took his parents into a hug…

"Ah friend Garfield is sharing his story again!" Kishick said making Garfield jump at his voice. Chinch took his seat on the bed so Nal was now sitting between him and the Changeling. "When did you two get back?" He asked as the Tameranian decided to take a place on the floor. "Right when you were asking why you were green." Kishick answered getting a nod from Chinch. "I liked that story almost as much as Kishick's story about the Swamp monster." Nal said. "Sometimes I wonder about this girl…" Chinch mumbled as he ruffled her hair playfully.

-Titans Tower-

Jinx shook her head as she watched the spectacle taking place in the center of the living room. Aqualad was talking to Raven in a flirty way as she tried to read one of her many books. She was getting angry and obviously the dark haired man couldn't see that he was bothering her. He was going to regret getting on her bad side, hell she almost decapitated that Goth guy yesterday. They should have never gone out to that café and the flirting boy wouldn't have broken a finger. Jinx was about to yell at Aqualad and tell him something when Raven's energy engulfed his head.

Try as he might he couldn't get the ball of energy around his head to go away as it swung him. She almost laughed at how funny the show was but sobered as something else happened. "Raven, I think he's learned his lesson." Jinx said making the energy around him go. Raven looked at her like she was insane but didn't question it further as she decided to go back to her book. "Can't you just think it over Raven?" Aqualad asked once he got his Barings back. "Once again, I am in love with Beastboy so please stop talking." Raven said trying not to yell at him.

"Beastboy isn't here and may never be back so…WHOA!" Aqualad said but didn't get to finish. He had been flung out the window before he could finish that ugly little sentence. "He deserved that." Jinx said with a hint of anger and received a nod from a furious looking Raven. Jinx put her arm around Raven's shoulder and the walked into the hall to her room. She could tell the Empath needed to meditate before she took the Tower and everyone else down. That by far was the worst thing that the fish man could have said and Jinx wasn't going to stand for that.

"Please tell me Raven didn't just throw Aqualad in the ocean." Robin said closing his door.

"She did, he said something about Beastboy and it pissed her off." Jinx stated.

"Alright, what did he say? I'm going to have a talk with him." Robin said with a sigh.

"He's been asking her out and she keeps saying no and that she's in love with Beastboy and then he said that Beastboy isn't here and he may never be back so she should give up on him!" She said in one big gulp of air.

Robin sighed and left the hallway with Jinx in tow as they reached the living room once again. Starfire was busy making the pudding of happiness which wasn't all that great to Jinx. She never understood why the others let her make such concoctions if they knew it was all that bad. "Friends, I Starfire would like to celebrate Blorthog with everyone." She said happily. "You sure Star, things aren't all that chipper right now." Robin said causing her to frown a bit. "I do not wish to celebrate without friend Beastboy either but I do not wish to invite the Reckmas." She stated.

"Right! well, I need to call a meeting." Robin said and then pushed the red button on the wall. The note that was mainly addressed to Beastboy was still taped on and slightly tearing apart. "Boyfriend Robin, what is this meeting about?" Starfire asked as Raven and Cyborg entered. "As you can tell my costume is getting a little tight so I'm getting a costume change." He said. Right at that moment Starfire clapped her hands rapidly and did a few giggles before quieting down. "You are becoming Nightwing correct?" Starfire asked happily receiving a nod.

"I was wondering when you were going to change." Raven said.

"Alright, so when are you changing?" Cyborg asked.

"So this costume change requires you to change your name?" Jinx asked.

"Something like that." Robin replied.

-Antinite ship-

Xzarxikacn Harkin looked out the window that was behind the controls and happily sighed. He was almost there but he knew he had a hundreds of more miles to go before he reached Earth. Without his hyper drive the trip might of taken longer than what his Tameranian friend stated. He could see Earth which was just the size of a golf ball right now and slowly growing. "Salskiss, call the Earth group Teen Titans." He told the other Antinite who wore a black dress. "Right away Captain." She said and then placed a call and soon noticed the signal wasn't going all the way through.

"Maybe if we were closer it would work better." Salskiss commented.

"That may be…" Harkin said.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake walked through the halls, his face showing no emotion as he looked at the symbols on doors. This alien language was pretty easy to read now since he had been here for a while now. He couldn't say the same for Garfield since he had Chinch to translate every other word for him. Since he had been taken here he had learned to control Plasmus without any sort of trouble. The thought made him smile; he could cross himself off the Titan's enemy list for sure now. There were times where his other self would try and fight his control but he eventually won out against him.

He looked down at the bracelet which was mainly responsible for helping him gain all the control. He could still use Plasmus even if the bracelet was on and the Shezix even let him train. This was part of their plan they had come up with about two years ago, he was to be on the inside. Figure out the main weak points of the place and where it would be easy to make an escape. So far the only places not guarded around there were the doors, vents, and big drain nozzles. Sighing he knocked on the door three times and paused before knocking at least four more times.

The door opened to reveal Chinch who always seemed to have no emotions on his face whatsoever. Walking into the room he took a seat on Garfield's bed only to be met by Nal. "I was wondering when you would be here." She said and then gave him one of her usual loving hugs. It took a while for Kishick and Garfield to enter the room but they finally came after five minutes. There was silence in the room till Garfield, their unspoken leader of the room talked. "Any information to be given Plasmus?" The green mad asked from his spot beside the closed and locked door.

They had gotten to where they called each other their names on Earth when addressing the plans. "Nixxy gave me a map of the place…she still hasn't told anyone of our plans." He said. At this information Garfield's eyebrows raised into his long bangs and he looked at Jake. "Because Garfield made her promise on her life…she was a moment from death." Chinch said in annoyance. At the mention of his name the green man shook his head gave a small chuckle in response. "Nixxy was telling the truth…sure I smelt fear but there was some truth in her eyes." Garfield said.

"I'm watching her closely and she hasn't even spilt anything to Gilth or Denashi." Jake said.

Garfield moved his hair out of the way and began pacing the room as he thought about things. Obviously he had scared her pretty good when he had morphed a Smox, teeth around her neck. All the while Chinch had threatened her with ripping out her vocal cords and eyeballs. The thought almost made Garfield throw up at the mention of dismemberment on anyone. They made her promise and so far she had kept that promise and they were all very grateful. They had learned that she didn't like what was going on either and wished to stop this whole thing.

-Flashback-

Garfield sat in the hall waiting for Chinch and the others to get back from wherever they were. He had been asleep when they had left the room and he was getting a little paranoid. He thanked whatever god these guys worshiped that it wasn't night or he would be out of his room. You weren't allowed out of your room at night unless you were in the infirmary or whatever else. The changeling took a look at his nails and noticed that they were getting a little longer now. He had to resort to biting his fingernails and toenails since he didn't have a toenail clipper available.

Thankfully he had disposed of his gloves and shoes a few years ago or they would be in ruins. Because of his animal DNA his nails grew more than a normal human being's nails would. His hair was like an animals to, it grew thicker in the winter making it easier to tell from here. Hell it must have been winter now; he was sure sleeping like a hibernating bear as of late. He must have spaced out or something because the next thing he knew Jake was beside him. "You sure do sleep a lot." Jake said as he took a few glances around the area for onlookers.

"I've gone into animal mode since I got here; it's not going to be a problem when we escape." He said. At that moment Garfield's ears twitched meaning he had heard something a few feet away. "Shit…" Garfield said before morphing into a mouse to catch up with whoever was there. Jake didn't know why the Changeling was being so careless with his words…the tiredness maybe. He made his hand into plasma and walked slowly as to not attract any attention to himself. He looked around the corner to see Garfield morphed into a Smox and Nixxy's throat in his mouth.

Apparently Chinch was right on the other side of the wall as well and making her swears not to tell. This was how Jake became honorary spy to keep an eye on the nicer of the Shezix. "Please don't kill me…I don't even like what my people are doing." Nixxy stated sounding truthful. Garfield let go of her neck and stared at her while still in the form of a Smox and then demorphed. "She's telling the truth, let her go Chinch." The Changeling said as he got up to stand. "Maybe she is just a good liar Garfield…" Chinch argued. "The smell of fear is overwhelming, she's not lying." He stated.

He motioned for Jake to bring her into the room where Garfield repetitively asked her things. Sure his animal senses never lied but his human side was contemplating on what to do now. Chinch seemed to be a little pissed but he let Garfield do what he felt he needed to do for them. There was a reason that he wasn't in charge of this little group, he wasn't as level headed. The Changeling had shown outstanding leadership since they had formed as a big family. Chinch may be older but he was fine as long as Garfield was the leader of this little resistance.

-End Flashback-

Garfield looked at the schematics that they had acquired from Nixxy the other day at breakfast. Kishick took up the responsibility of keeping them safe so they had no worries about it. He was about to address a few things when he smelt a presence at the door, it was his turn to go out and fight, he could feel the Beast going slaphappy and he just rolled his eyes and walked out. The sooner they got out of this forsaken place the better; he probably would retire after this. A part of him still wanted to be a Titan after this but after certain fights he wasn't sure about it anymore.

He had killed at least four people in these fights and each time he felt extreme regret for that. This made him afraid to face his team if he were to ever return to his home planet one day. Garfield didn't know how long he had been here but he guessed it had been longer than a year. Hell, he knew it had been longer than three but he wasn't going to quote himself on that. "Who am I up against this time?" Garfield asked the Shezix when they were farther down the hall. "A Thellbeing, their whole body is made of rock…it is quite fascinating." The man said.

'Fascinating my ass…dude, is that what Cinderblock is?' Garfield asked himself as they walked. Whatever he had no time to ponder such things as they walked through the red double doors. The stadium was full of the people betting on who would win this fight, most likely not him. If a Thellbeing was anything like Cinderblock then he was in a heap of trouble in this fight. He had never fought Cinderblock on his own before…none of the Titans had and he was freaked out. "You can do this." Raven's voice called out…was she in his mind again? No…she felt his emotions.

Smirking Garfield found the courage…no the reason that he needed to face this Thellbeing. The reason that he had forgotten after Ganithar had died in his own battle a long time back. "Fight for your loved ones and fight to get out of here." He whispered before morphing a rhinoceros. The Thellbeing in front of him looked almost like Cinderblock only his head was different. It looked like a girl, yeah this girl had rock boobs…that wasn't important; what mattered was the fight. At that minute he decided to morph Cinderblock, if you're going to fight a rock monster why not?

-Thirty minutes later-

Beastboy dodged the Cinderblock look alike and morphed a dinosaur so he could attack better. His morph of Cinderblock didn't exactly work that well even though he did feel somewhat strong. When he knocked the Thellbeing down he morphed fly and buzzed around its head busily. After it seemed dizzy enough he morphed a spider and crawled all over its head avoiding punches. Who knew he could make someone punch their own face trying to get rid of a stupid spider? After a while the punching stopped and he felt the Thellbeing fall to the ground so he demorphed.

He noted that there were a few cuts and bruises where he had gotten hit but ignored all of that. Garfield took a glance over to the Thellbeing to see that parts of its head had fallen off. Crumbled on the floor meaning it was obviously dead, make that five dead by his hands as of now. Just when he was about to move a way from the Cinderblock look alike he saw it moving. 'Beast…' Garfield shouted in his mind and instantly felt the changes that meant came with him. "You used up almost all your strength." The Beast said and then he took his host over completely.

Garfield knew it would be harder to get killed in his Beast form, even if he lost to this monster. The Beast was all he had to call on, the other half of his strength like Mas and Menos did. They couldn't speed without holding hands which was quite sad when you're really think about it. Blackness was all around him but he felt the injuries that were being inflicted upon the Beast. He hated that part, the pain without being able to do anything to defend himself at all. When he awoke he found himself on his bed and instantly shot up and winced at the pain he felt.

"Garfield…you're injured; lay back down." Nal said.

-Harkin's ship-

"I believe once we enter the Earths atmosphere we may be able to contact them…if we had updated our system we would have been able to contact them a while back." One of the Antinites stated.

Harkin nodded, their technology wasn't as advanced but they got by but lately it wasn't working. It might have had something to do with Earth's radio frequency or something like that. "Once we get home I shall request an upgrade." Harkin said and then walked to the other room, they were close and getting closer to the place they needed to reach and he was being patient. "Quite possibly sir." The other person said happily.

-Titans Tower, Night before Harkin arrives-

Raven sat on the couch meditating; Aqualad was becoming all the more persistent to get her. She was so annoyed with him now that he wasn't even allowed inside the Titans Tower. She made sure Nightwing and Cyborg knew that he preferred him not to be around her anytime. He would still call but thankfully Bumblebee would take care of the situation until things happened. The other day Bumblebee had called and she spotted Jinx's and Cyborg's linked hands. She sensed that the girl was jealous; she was going to have to tell Cyborg about that later on.

The Empath felt a swirl of emotion which wasn't in the tower, Beastboy doubted something. "You can do it." She whispered knowing he must be in a battle like she found in his mind. She had told the others about his predicament after having finally talked to him for a few minutes. He didn't need to tell her, she saw his memories and some were a just a bit sad and painful. "Do what?" Jinx asked from beside Raven making her look up at the pink haired girl. "I sent some courage up to Beastboy…he was doubting himself." Raven said as Jinx took a seat next to her.

"No doubt he needed it…" Jinx said.

"Especially with what he is fighting." Raven said, a frown appearing on her face as she thought. She was getting glimmers of what he was fighting and it looked almost like Cinderblock. Just as Jinx was about to ask Nightwing walked into the living room apparently done with sparring. He looked up at the clock and notices it was almost eleven at night and stretched his sore muscles. "Its getting late girls see you in the morning." Nightwing said and then left the room again. Jinx looked over at the Empath for a few minutes and gave her a hug before going to bed.

"See you in the morning."

"Night Jinx." Raven said and then teleported out of the room.

-Next day-

"Raven, Starfire and I are going out to the mall if that's ok with you." Jinx said with a smile. Raven didn't look all that excited, maybe Starfire was forcing her to go like she did a week ago. "Alright, but if trouble calls that doesn't mean your off duty." Nightwing said looking at Jinx. "That was one time, that guy was about to steal a pair of shoes and I wasn't going to stand by and watch." Jinx said.

Nightwing was about to respond when the video phone went off signaling a call was coming in. He pushed a button signaling that all Titans were to be present in the living room right now. Once everyone was in the room he pushed the button that would let him accept the incoming call. A person with an ant head appeared on the screen and Starfire's eyes bulged in recognition. "Do I have the Teen Titans of Earth?" He asked in a raspy voice that sounded like he was losing it. "He is an Antinite, they are space police." Starfire said putting her hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"We are the Teen Titans." Nightwing spoke.

"About time, we've been trying to get a hold of you for the past seven years." The Antinite said.

"What are we needed for?" Nightwing asked.

"It is a private matter and shouldn't be discussed over video phone…I just arrived on earth and will land on your building." The Antinite responded.

As if on cue a noise came from above and they made their way up to the roof of the tower. A huge spacecraft with unreadable words had nested itself on the roof of the Titans Tower. A door opened and after a few minutes a human sized ant wearing an over coat walked out of the ship. "Ah, princess of Tameran…it is an honor to meet you again." The Antinite said with a smile. "It is good to see you again as well Xzarxikacn." Starfire said taking him in a big hug. Nightwing, being the one who would rather get back to business with no formalities opened door.

If Starfire knew him then he might not have been that bad but it was good to get down to business. When everyone was in the living room the huge ant pulled out what looked like a lot of papers. "Before we get down to business, my name is Xzarxikacn and I am an officer." The Antinite said. He saw the faces of the Teen Titans and sighed in mild frustration, his name was hard for them. "Just call me Harkin…its easier to pronounce." He said putting the papers down on the table. "I'm here to enlist you in helping me solve some cases of disappearances…a lot." Harkin announced.

"A race called the Shezix has been going around the galaxy kidnapping who they please…" Harkin said but was interrupted.

"I know of them…they are Galactic pirates…I believe they are the ones who took friend Beastboy." Starfire said wide eyed.

"They took a loved one Korander?" Harkin asked.

"Yes Xzarxikacn, are these also the Clorbags who took Prince Xamial Kisharish?" Starfire asked, eyes brightening.

There was silence in the room until commander Harkin gave slight nod and pulled out a file. "These are the missing reports, as you can tell there is an over abundance." Harkin stated. He pulled out a photo from his pocket and put it on top of the file with just a bit of hesitation. "This is my adopted daughter Nalshixle Harkin. She was taken seven years ago." He continued. Once the picture was laid down Raven felt a sense of familiarity and instantly recognized her. "Sir…she is ok…Beastboy, he as taken good care of her." Raven said, smile appearing on her face.

The Antinite looked at her for a few minutes before a chuckle escaped his tiny little mouth. He had no doubt she was doing fine, the girl was a really good opponent when in a fight. "That is good to know, thank you for putting my mind to rest." Harkin said with a hint of sadness. The fact that she was under the care of their friend obviously meant he was a good person. "Friend Raven…how do you know that she is with Garfield?" Starfire asked looking at Raven. "When I went into his mind…it showed that he had saved her from a pack of mole like creatures." Raven said.

"Smoxes…they are trained by the Shezix." Harkin said.

"I have a question." Cyborg said from his spot between Raven and Jinx on the almost round couch. Harkin looked at him as if waiting for Cyborg to continue on with what he was saying. "How the hell are we going to be able to get in and save Beastboy?" Cyborg asked. Ah, that was indeed a great question, he had a friend who was a Shezix…she hated what her people did. "I have an Informant on the inside." Harkin said and took the file back from an interested Nightwing. "I think we should leave in the morning, you and your men are probably dead tired." Nightwing stated.

"That we are…the ship needs to rest." Harkin said.

"Great, Cyborg call Titans East and have them be over in the morning." Nightwing said.


	10. Chapter 10

First thing in the morning Cyborg went to the living room to cook up some bacon for breakfast. This was the only time he was actually able to eat meat related things because Jinx slept in. He loved his girlfriend but she was more apt at forcing the tofu thing than Beastboy had been. "Good morn, did you have a good sleep cycle?" Salskiss said scaring Cyborg in the process. He had forgotten about their guests which resided in the living room instead of the ship. "Not really, I was to excite to sleep but no worries." Cyborg said getting a pan out of the bottom cabinet.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You want to know what I mean right? I'm a Cyborg, I charged my battery." Cyborg said.

"I believe I do, it makes sense, your technology is amazing Cyborg." Salskiss stated happily.

"Speaking of which, would it be ok if I work on your ship? It seems a little worse for ware." Cyborg said.

"I'm sure the Captain won't mind." Salskiss said.

After breakfast was made Cyborg, Salskiss and the rest of the crew went to fix up the ship. When Harkin awoke he was greeted with the burnt smell of some sort of Tameranian pudding. He had only tasted the concoction once before on his first visit to Tameran, it had been a lovely gift. That had been when they had established peace with the other planet a long time back. "You are awake, how was your sleep friend?" Starfire asked when she saw the Antinite stir a bit. "Excellent but where is my crew?" Harkin asked moving to where he was sitting up on the couch.

"They are with Cyborg and have been upgrading your ship." Starfire stated and sat down. He guessed upgrading the ship wasn't such a bad idea but still he hoped it was done in time. He had planned for them to leave sometime in and around the noon hours so they were ready. All day yesterday they had gone over their plans and what they would do once they got there. The girl named Raven had gone through all of her friends memories that she somehow contained. She had mentioned that the fights were betted on and that Beastboy was their third greatest.

The plan had been to sneak in and find a seat so they could watch at least one fight and strike. That or they could just skip to finding Nal and their friend so they would be good and safe. He was brought out of his inner thoughts when Nightwing, Jinx, and Raven entered. Raven took a sip of her tea and sat at the kitchen table not showing any facial expression at all. Jinx sat across from her and as they talked a small smile had gradually appeared on the girls face. "Sorry about the sleeping arrangement, we didn't have a room prepared." Nightwing said sipping some coffee.

"It's understandable, you hadn't expected us." Harkin said and then got up from the couch. He was starting to wonder about the state of his ship and if it was in disrepair or not which annoyed him. Just as he was about to reach the door Cyborg walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Your ship is able to go a little faster Xad…Xask…Commander Harkin." Cyborg said happily. "Ah, the name is Xzarxikacn Harkin but you may call me Harkin it's much easier to say." Harkin said. The Antinite then remembered what he had said and was happy that his ship was upgraded.

Soon Titans East came over so they could take care of the city while they and Nightwing were away. Nightwing took note that there was some glaring going on between Bumblebee and Jinx. Honestly, he was glad he only had one girl who held her affections for him instead of two. He was going to have to tell Cyborg later on about jinx and Bumblebee and then bother with Aqualad. The man was obsessed with trying to get Raven to realize his feelings almost like Beastboy. Nightwing couldn't wait to get the Changeling back; it had been so long since he heard a dumb joke.

When noon had hit, Harkin went to look at his ship, it wasn't much different on the outside so far. When he went inside it seemed only slightly different and the controls for the engine as well. Salskiss let Cyborg sit in his seat since he was familiar with this new system in the Antinite ship. Cyborg would have to help the commander figure out how to use system and then he would to. "Alright, this is basically your same system only your hyper speed is a bit faster." Cyborg said. This made Harkin a little happier; the ship's hyper speed was the only problem they had.

Harkin turned the blue key to his left and pushed it in making the ship start up almost instantly. The engine of the machine which was merely a small little thing purred like it was brand new. It had been an old ship, one of the ones that had been introduced to hyperspace technology. Unfortunately with the years it had started slowing down on how speedy it was supposed to go. Pulling back a green lever the ship instantly lifted off of the roof of the giant T shaped tower. After a few minutes they were finally up in space and typed in the name of the Shezix informant.

After an hour a Shezix appeared on the video phone and she looked around before talking to him. Luckily she was in her own room so there were no prying eyes or ears to know about this. "Nixxy, send your coordinates so we can travel there while on auto pilot?" Harkin asked. There was silence on the other end as she took right at him in what seemed to be utter annoyance. It had been ages since Harkin had been in contact with her and she wasn't really happy about it. "You're behind on your mission you know, I've been waiting for so long." Nixxy stated.

He supposed he was behind on his mission but now he was actually following the mission out. "I wasn't able to follow the ship when it took off due to their hyper speed." Harkin stated sighing. "No wonder you're so far behind, I'll send them but once your close contact me." Nixxy said. Once Nixxy had sent the Coordinates she stayed on the screen to talk to Harkin for a bit. "There is a small group of five planning to escape soon, from what I can tell they chose the sewers." She said. At this information Cyborg and Nightwing looked over to the Shezix on the screen.

"Who are these five that are planning on escaping?" Nightwing questioned before Harkin could. He hoped he could get more out of this Shezix who was obviously on their side or something. The woman named Nixxy looked over to Nightwing and then to Harkin who gave a small nod. He wanted to hear this information as well and hoped they got there in time to help them escape. "I have come to know them quite well and just recently they let me in on their secret." Nixxy said. Obviously she didn't want to betray their trust as she brought her hand to her skinny neck.

"Their names are Jake, Garfield, Nal, Kishick, and Chinch." She said hesitantly and then smiled. She didn't know why she was being so nervous since these guys were only willing to help. Most likely they were friends of Garfield and Jake's but still she felt like she had lost the trust. "Did you just say Garfield?" A girl with short purplish hair asked as soon as she had appeared. "Y-yes, he's quite a leader, almost killed me when I found out about their plan." She said. For some reason Nixxy felt proud to say that Garfield was an outstanding leader.

"Beastboy…" Raven said happily and then got pulled into a tight hug with a happy Starfire and Jinx. Cyborg looked very happy now and Nightwing seemed happy about the leader comment. He honestly didn't think Beastboy had it in him to become leader but he proved him wrong. "You must be his friends, are you friends with Jake as well?" Nixxy asked catching their attention. Everyone looked at here with confusion except for Jinx who was aware of Plasmuse's identity. Sure the boy was only normal when he was asleep but still she knew his name quite well.

"Jake is Plasmus you idiots, yes were friends with Jake." Jinx said with a sigh and shook her head. They should have known this since they had a villain database full of villains and names. "Yes, I remember that Beastboy had formed a truce with him." Raven said thoughtfully. Starfire more or less was happy that her childhood friend was alright and working with her green friend. "Oh friends, this is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed happily and flew around the ship happily. "I told you your daughter was safe with Beastboy." Raven said making Harkin smile.

"Indeed." Harkin replied pushing a button that Cyborg said would increase the speed of the ship. Without warning the ship suddenly jerked them all forward so he slowed it down a little. "That is definitely speedy Cyborg." Harkin said. "Told you it was faster," Cyborg said happily.

-With Gilth and Denashi-

The two Shezix stood in front of the video screen watching the many security cameras in silence. They were aware of the traitor and they were aware of the five prisoners planning their escape. The reason they weren't moving to punish them was because of what lay within the sewers. The Gulgutch was a feared creature that took up residence in unused places such as the stinky sewers. They had claimed it as a pet that helped with the security and was known for killing. "Their going to walk into their own death and not realize it Gilth," Denashi said with a smirk.

A chuckle escaped Gilth's mouth as he put an arm around Denashi's waist and looked to his left. The other monitor showed the sewer and the ripples that occasionally would surface. It would definitely be a most gruesome death and one for every prisoner to defiantly learn by. "When did they mention they were planning on going through with it?" Gilth asked looking at Denashi. "The next couple of weeks or so," Denashi replied with amusement in her little voice. "How amusing, they delay what they truly wish and then meet an unknown death." Gilth said laughing.

-With Beastboy and the others-

Garfield morphed a gnat as he went down the body sized drain in he and his friend's bathroom floor. He was still slightly injured but not enough to where he wouldn't be able to morph. The Changeling just wanted to test it out and see if they would be able to go down the hole. As soon as he felt he was down deep enough he demorphed and covered his nose before moving. The whole place looked like an underground tunnel that had been slightly flooded or something. He should have asked Chinch or Jake to accompany him because of his nose but whatever.

Quickly Garfield morphed back into the gnat and made his way back into the bathroom for fresh air. When he got there he was greeted by Jake and the others who had questioning looks. "It smells like crap but it seems like we will be able to go down there…" He said and cringed. "Excuse me but I have to use the bathroom." he said ushering everyone out of the bathroom door. As soon as everyone was out he went to the toilet and barfed, the smell made him a little sick. "Thank you god for blessing me with this nose…" He said and then barfed one more time before flushing.

"You alright in there Garfield?" Jake asked.

"It's the smell…sorry for making you guys worry." Garfield replied.

Jake knew this would happen if they chose the sewer system, why did Garfield even agree to this. With his nose they would have to stay close together since the smell would block out things. Their scents wouldn't be able to reach his nose like they usually did but they had to risk it. Garfield walked out of the bathroom and closed the door before leaning on the wall for support. "We can definitely hide from the Smox's down there." He said and then looked over to Jake. "You're plasma…I could probably breath through it." Garfield said and received a shrug.

"It's worth a shot; I'll go down with you this time." Jake suggested.

"That would be a good idea."

Jake's hand turned into plasma and soon took the shape of a gas mask before Garfield took it. He strapped it around his face and before he and Jake left received a hug from a worried Nal. Garfield gave her a reassuring pat on the head and nodded toward Chinch and Kishick then left. "Do you think this plan is safe?" Nal asked Kishick and Chinch once Garfield left again. "Its either that or die here and I plan to do the first." Kishick said and then looked hopefully at Chinch. "Following our green friend seems like a better plan Nasith." Chinch said with out hesitation.

-With Beastboy and Plasmus-

Garfield removed the cap from the hole on the floor with his arms in the buff form of a Gorillas. Jake was the first to jump down and Garfield followed after as he put the mask over his nose. When they reached the bottom Garfield noticed just how much easier he could breath now. Both of them looked around and were about to look further until Jake stopped him in his tracks. That's when Garfield felt it, small vibrations coming from the floor and rippling the water. "Do you feel that?" He asked looking over to Jake who had apparently turned into Plasmus.

"Apparently you did…"He didn't get to finish because whatever it was came straight to the surface. Garfield cursed, the monster had its mouth open with what looked like a lot of teeth. It had four eyes like what Raven looked like when she was extremely pissed off at certain people. It was all black and there were what looked like spikes on every part of its body except its head. "Oh Zigesh..." Garfield murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

Garfield removed the cap from the hole on the floor with his arms in the buff form of a Gorillas. Jake was the first to jump down and Garfield followed after as he put the mask over his nose. When they reached the bottom Garfield noticed just how much easier he could breath now. Both of them looked around and were about to look further until Jake stopped him in his tracks. That's when Garfield felt it, small vibrations coming from the floor and rippling the water. "Do you feel that?" He asked looking over to Jake who had apparently turned into Plasmus.

"Apparently you did…"He didn't get to finish because whatever it was came straight to the surface. Garfield cursed, the monster had its mouth open with what looked like a lot of teeth. It had four eyes like what Raven looked like when she was extremely pissed off at people. It was all black and there were what looked like spikes on every part of its body except its head. "Oh Zigesh…" Garfield murmured.

The huge alien lashed one of its claws at Garfield and he morphed the Beast so it could help him. Thankfully Plasmus was helping by covering its mouth making it hard to take some breaths. Taking his chances Garfield decided to morph the monster in front of him so as to fight. He felt the changes and then the hearing which was way louder than anything he had ever heard before. Sound must have been the way he caught his food because he sure wasn't able to smell anything. That right there was a godsend, this creature must live in these kinds of conditions often so it made sense.

Something told him that these shezix knew about this little creature that was in the sewers. Garfield looked over to the source of a noise that he had just heard and saw Plasmus coming over. Every movement was full of sound which was starting to get on what little nerves he had. After a while they started attacking the offending creature that was in their way of escaping . Plasmus got some of his plasma over his head which he tried to suffocate the huge creature. as soon as it was safe Garfield demorphed and Jake was back to normal and breathing pretty heavy.

"Do you think you can talk to that thing?" Jake asked.

"I could but I don't know what good it will do." Garfield said.

"Just do it, maybe you can get it on our side." Jake replied.

Garfield nodded and gave an annoyed sigh before morphing back into the menacing creature. He didn't exactly like this idea but it would have to do for the time being, he had nothing. As soon as Plasmus removed the blob from the creature's snout for it to breath. "We are not food!" Garfield roared in anger at the creature who was now staring. It had seen him change shape and this was a little strange to the big sewer dweller. "You are in my home thus you are my food." It replied in an angry femanin voice. This caused Garfield to growl, just because they were in her home didn't make it ok to eat them.

"We request passage through here in the next few weeks!" Garfield yelled sounding angry. He never noticed how he was beginning to sound alot like Robin with his anger issue. The creature gave a huff and looked like she wasn't about to agree with anything so far. She wasn't used to others giving such orders, after all she was a feared creature down here. She honestly had to say she held respect for those who stood up to her like this one. He looked so young and yet he sounded just like a fully grown Gulgutch.

to tell the truth, these creatures have been the only ones to even challenger her in a long time. Other's had learned to fear going into dark and abandoned places like the many sewers here. "Fine but I must warn you I'm not the only one in this place." She replied looking at him. "What is your name little one?" She asked, generously curious about this strong willed pup. "Garfield, are you going to let us go though here or not?" Garfield asked. "And I am the one called Glecktched, you must be careful here. I am not the only one." She said.

He gave a nod before demorphing and patted her on the side of the neck in slight affection. Garfield looked over to Jake to see that he was in Plasmus form again ready to attack her. "Everything is fine Jake. Lets get back before the others worry about us." Garfield said standing. This experience had made him thourouly tired, he needed to stop sleeping so much. Those catnaps were beginning to become a habbit for him these days. "Is she going to let us down here next time?" Jake asked as he got back to normal. "Yeah, lets go." He replied.

-With the others-

"Do you think they're ok?" Nal asked.

"How many times are you going to ask before your satisfied?" Chinch asked next to the window. He knew how worried Nal could get overt Garfield but he could take care of himself though. Anyway, he had Jake with him and they were a pretty good team when coming up with plans. "We just need to sit patiently and wait till they return with news of the sewer." Kishick said.. Kishick being the second oldest in the room knew how annoyed Chinch was with questions. He couldnt blame Chinch, bing an older brother he knew how annoying siblins were.

At least they were escaping this hell hole soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Gilth had a look of disappointment slathered on his face at what was going down on the screen. This wasn't going how he had planned but he still had other monsters down there to contend with. Denashi sat in one of the chairs with amusement, her eyes stuck on Gilth. She could tell he was pissed that the creature hadn't killed the two prisoners trying to escape. She would have to send some Smoxes down there the next time they try to escape once again. This would be interesting to see what that transformer could live through when in fiercer battle.

"Gilth, let's not threat over this, we still have two weeks." Denashi said getting to her feet. Although he was amusing when he was extremely angry he did get a little scary sometimes. "Yes, this much is true Denashi, there is more than one Gulgutch." He said. His anger seemed vanish but Denashi could tell he was hoping for another one to get them. His blood lust had always been something of an interest to her and now it was better. This was how the Shezix lived, against the law and fights were a big thing for them in the end.

"What will we do with Nixxy after this is over Gilth?" She asked.

"Feed her to the Smox's, she has betray us after all." He said.

"What a gruesome death." Denashi said giving a small giggle in response.

-Two weeks later-

"We're reaching the Shezix atmosphere!" Salskiss said from his spot at one of the computers. Harkin nodded and then stood up from his seat calling for everyone to pay attention. He held out what looked almost like Cyborg's holorings and set them on control panel. "You all will have to wear these so we can get past this planets security." Harkin stated. He was thankful that Cyborg had thought to pack these because he wasn't sure how to do the rest. He watched as one by one the ones who were going in took the rings and put them on.

"Nixxy will be on guard duty at the back door and she will lead us to one of the fight rings. She says Nal will be scheduled to fight and she is the only one to know we are coming. Once she is done we follow her and she will lead us to her room where everyone else is. They will have been in the sewers by the time we have gotten into the room. Plasmus will be waiting for us once we enter the sewer, oh and wear a mask for the bad smells." He said. The only crew members of the ship that were going was Harkin and Salskiss along with the Titans.

As soon as Nightwing put the ring on his body had changed into a Barickrush, Starfire had said. Their faces had tusks on them and their eyes were a deep blue when they were happy. Starfire explained that they were known for their love of fighting all that. Salskiss handed them some cloaks because Barickrush didn't exactly like the sun light. "Now, no matter what we must not interfere in Nal's fight if she does in fact lose." He said. He had full confidence in his daughter's abilities but still there was that chance.

Once the ship landed Harkin waited for everyone to get out of the ship before he himself left. Once they were at the door Harkin knocked a few times before the door decided to open. Nixxy ushered them in and directed them toward the arena and to their seats. "I must inform Nal that it is time for her to fight, if you need anything tell me." Nixxy said. She gave a pat on Harkin's shoulder before taking off in the area she meant to go. The woman was glad that she could help aid in their escape and eventually free everyone.

Harkin gave a sigh of relief that the plan had gone smoothly thus far and hoped this continued on. Once Nal and her friends were safe they were going to have to free everyone. He had made sure that he had backup surrounding the planet before they got closer. "Welcome to our planet, my name is Gilth and I'm glad you all could join us." One said. As soon as the person talked everyone looked at the arena where the Shezix talked. He had a sort of microphone and stared into the crowed as he talked about bets and other things.

"I would like to introduce our first fighters, to the left is Nal and the right Dorbrum." He continued.

Raven looked over at Nal, she looked exactly like the image in Beastboy's head only a bit older. He had rescued her from a couple of those mole things Star said were Smoxes. She knew the girl might not of heard of her but still it was nice to know his new friends. After a few minutes the fight began and Nal looked like she was dancing out there. It would have been beautiful if not for the current circumstances as they were now. If they were on Earth Nightwing would have possibly considered her a likely team member.

-With Nal a couple minutes before-

Nal gave her big brothers a hug and a kiss on each of their cheeks before leaving their room. Jake patted her on the head as if to tell her that they were going to be just fine. "Garfield's friends will be coming." Nal whispered causing Jake's eyes to go wide for a bit. "Did you tell Garfield yet, I'm sure he would want to know." Jake whispered back. A giggle escaped Nal's mouth and she shook her head and told him to be quiet. "It's a surprise, you should have known anyway since you are friends with Nixxy." She said.

That much was true, Nixxy usually told him what was going on around the building and some secrets. She had mentioned that she knew Nal's father and that he was an officer. Maybe he just hadn't been listening when she had told him about all of the current plans. "We should tell him though, I'm not keeping secrets from Garfield." Jake said a bit unsure. He didn't want to keep something like this from the person he now called friend. "Do whatever you want Jake...I just want to see his actual smile instead of a far off one." Nal said.

With that Nal took off as soon as Nixxy came into view and walked beside the Shezix, in silence. Surprising Garfield felt like a good idea, he had told her so many awesome stories. She wanted to see the people that Garfield put on a pedestal and talked so highly of almost all the time. He always smiled when he talked about them, especially the woman he was in love with. It wasn't a real smile where she was concerned, no the real smile would appear in three hours. "Nixxy...do you think its a bad idea not telling Garfield that his friends are coming?" She whispered.

"I feel he deserves to know...but you are his Gossan and I should not question that." She said. The woman had a point but still she just felt that this would be good for her brother. "You may have something there." Nal said as they neared the entrance to the huge arena. She stood there for a few minutes as the Shezix took the time to open the door very slowly. The door was heavy and usually needed at least two to push it open or closed at times. "Your father should be in there in another hour, when the fight begins..." She didn't say the rest because Nal ran in.

Garfield's ears perked up at the mention of his name being mentioned in the hall from the others. At the mention of his friends coming here he felt his heart skip a beat rather suddenly. When his eyes widened Chinch looked at him with slight confusion and then to the door. He had been informed by Nal that his family was coming to rescue him and it was secret. He wondered if Garfield was picking up on the conversation and if he was it showed. What annoyed him was that Kishick had decided it would be a perfect time to pace around the room.

"I hate to be a bother Kishick but could you not pace, your driving me up the wall." Chinch stated.

"Sorry friend, I'm a little nervous.." Kishick said.

"Even more reason to make this plan succeed..." Garfield said out loud which confused them. He went over to sit next to Chinch who had given up his spot at the window just then. He watched as the green man looked towards the sky and instantly knew he had heard them. The two others looked as well, eager to spy a ship somewhere in the sky just above them. The sky was empty for a few minutes and then a black dot could be seen in the distance. That was them, he just knew it; no ships usually parked in the back area of the building.

Once Jake entered the room and closed the door behind him he walked up and sat next to Garfield. "Surprise ruined, Nal is going to be very annoyed with you." Jake said in amusement. "I appreciate the effort but I'm glad you can't whisper good." Garfield said happily. He supposed that might have been a compliment but it was hard to tell if he meant it to be. Shaking his head Jake ruffled the green man's hair before leaving the bed for the other room. It was time that they put their plan into action now instead of waiting till a few hours from now.

"Did you want to change duties Garfield?" Jake asked.

"Nope! besides, who's the one that can speak to different creatures...excluding other races of aliens that can't speak human." Garfield said.

"Oh yes, we have that sewer creature to contend with." Chinch said.

"Let us go friends." Kishick said following Jake who had already jumped into the large hole. Garfield waved his hair out of his eyesight and took off down the hole as well in gorilla form. Luckily he had one of the masks Jake had given him a week ago from his plasma. Chinch was the last to go down and he didn't seem to be bothered at all by the smell it seemed. The changeling guessed that being part of the bug family came with certain perks in life. "Okay, lets see..." Jake said pulling out an over sized piece of paper that had some writing on it.

"What is that?" Garfield asked.

"Map, this will help us out a little." Jake said.

"When did you have time to make a map?" He asked.

"Using Plasmus I was able to travel everywhere without being detected and mapping out the area. Doing so I've found a bunch of cameras which I have disposed of every one." Jake replied.

Garfield's eyes widened at the mention of cameras, he wished Jake would have told him this. Their escape plan was in jeopardy if all the Shezix knew they were running around down here. Jake noticed the look that was coming from his green friend and gave a frown. He knew that look and it was telling him that Garfield felt that he was failing to keep everyone safe. Jake ruffled Garfield's hair to reassure him that he was indeed doing a fine job so far. "Which tunnel do you guys plan on taking?" He asked showing them the map and Garfield chose.

"The left, Glecktched said that it was a safer rout out of the sewers and lesser Gulgutch." he said. He himself had been going back into the sewers for the past week to talk to the creature. She was helpful in a few things and telling him she was the oldest Gulgutch there. The only problem was that the Gulgutch hunt by their own means and don't really listen to each other. He and his friends were pretty much on their own for the rest of their little journey. "Do you think we can trust this Gulgutch?" Chinch asked. "She seemed trustworthy." Garfield replied.

"Alright, lets go guys...you sure you can handle just standing there Jake?" Garfield asked. "Yeah, Plasmus needs to learn patients anyway." Jake replied receiving a nod from Garfield. He had to agree, as much control as he had over Plasmus now he still tried to gain back. "Guess I'll see you later then." Garfield said and then ran off with the other two in tow. "Don't travel to far!" Jake yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

Nal studied the second opponent that they assigned her to fight, the guy had huge muscles but she was tough. Hell, she had even sparred with Kishick who had been a lot stronger that she had been for a while. She glanced over in the audience and saw a some figures that didn't smell like what they looked. That must have been her father and Garfield's friends here to finally help them escape this horrid place. She went back to studying her opponent who was looking more and more like a big weakling. She had only lost one fight in her stay here and that was just a year ago, thankfully she was unscathed.

The gong rang signaling that their fight had begun and she was prepared to battle him to his death. She had to get out of this one alive, no playing around like she did in her usually serious fights. If Garfield knew that she didn't take the fights seriously he would probably be mad at her carelessness. The guy was blue with huge muscles and he had a serious under bite with very huge bottom teeth. He was bald and his eyes were a brownish color and she could see no hint of anger in them. He was being forced to do this as well, maybe his race was naturally peaceful like the Tameranians as well.

He just wanted this thing to end and she would give him that release, poor guy looked so lost anyway. She knew killing was against Garfield's fighting code even though he had killed a few but still. She didn't see the problem if they had obviously known that the only other way out was death. Silently she took her stance and it was obvious she was to move first, how gentlemanly of this guy. She took a swipe at his face but just barely missed and made a small scratch across his nose. He went in for a punch but it barely hit her due to her quick reflex which Garfield had dubbed her battle dance.

She guessed it was sort of like a dance but she never really thought of it like that until he had said it. For some reason he had brought his face closer making it easy for her to smell what he had eaten prior. She thanked the heavens that she didn't have as sensitive a nose as Garfield was stuck with. The sewers weren't going to smell pretty but at least she had Jake to back her up with a plasma mask. Jumping on top of the big guys head she finally had control over the battle that had just started. Kept on hitting the side of his head to try and get her off but his arms didn't reach high enough.

Her tail was twitching every other way as she tried to balance the swaying as she held onto him tight. Hesitantly she looked at her index and middle finger before grimacing at what she was thinking. She had only pulled his move twice and each time it had been successful but still it was gross. One side of her was telling her that in order for this fight to finish early she did need to fight dirty. Besides these Shezix had no rules for how their captives fought and she guess that it was a good thing. Then again you think about all the innocent people who turn into crazy people after they kill so much.

Sighing in annoyance she stuck her two fingers up his nose and then punched the back of his head cringing. If she did it right he would start bleeding out of the nose which would tell her if she did it right. As if on cue the blue guy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground really fast. Blood was squirting out of his nose like a fountain and before he lost consciousness he whispered. She couldn't completely understand since he was speaking in his own language but it was fine. She knew what he was trying to say, "Thanks.." She could tell that he was dead now, he stopped breathing.

There was silence at first but then a few started to cheer as she walked away from the dead person. She guessed that must have been where his heart was at because normally that would distract. Once she was claimed the victor Nal walked over to Nixxy who had been patiently waiting for her. She would wait, it was going to be a while till all the battles were over, she had a few more to go. "Tarnox..." The Shezix said causing Nal to look up at the woman in slight confusion at what she said. "Garfield fought him before, he had been begging to be released from his nightmare." Nixxy said sadly.

"Figures...these idiots get the weaklings just for entertainment..." Nal spat looking into the crowd. A few of the Barickrush looking over at her and then she sighed, that must be them of course. They were sitting next to a green blob that was apparently getting food everywhere as he was eating. One of the Barickrush had a look of disgust as it tried to dust the food off of its hood and watch the fight. Nal noticed that Gab must have been feeling well since she was up and in the fighting mood now. She had been out of it for almost three months and she was beginning to think the woman had died.

Garfield said she looked like a lizard because her eyes would shift apart like an iguana or something. It was hard to tell if she was actually looking at you since her eyes shifted almost all the time. Gab was actually from a race called Nocktus who had tried to invade the Shezix planet at one point. She had been just a little younger than Nal when she had been taken from her family of invaders. The woman wasn't exactly sane these days though, Chinch thinks she may have gotten a head injury. Garfield says she's just found a way to keep out the pain she's had hidden and Kishick is no help.

"I never noticed how slow these things go..." Nal said.

"Its because your excited to be leaving." Nixxy whispered low.

-With Beastboy and the others-

Garfield, Chinch, and Kishick walked down the path of the sewer with the dirty water just to their left. Glecktched was still speaking to Garfield when she could directing them when they were lost. It had only been a few times so far, Jake's map wasn't that accurate but he had tried of course. He tightened the hold on his mask when he felt it was about to come off, he knew the Beast could handle it. The smell didn't seem to effect him the last few times he had come down here, wouldn't hurt. "Guys, I'm going to let the Beast take over for a little while." Garfield said gaining his friends attention.

Chinch nodded although he wasn't a big fan of the Beast even though he was tougher than Garfield was. He took the mask from Garfield and gave it to Kishick who was looking a bit nauseous now. The smell seemed alright to him, it wasn't that unbearable but different people handled different things. Chinch went low to the ground after feeling some vibrations and spit into his hand something green. "You sense something?" Garfield asked halting his transformation long enough to be aware. "Another Gulgutch probably...you two go on ahead, I'll take care of this." Chinch said spitting in his other hand.

"Are you sure Chinch?" Kishick asked, worry etched into the corners of his voice almost noticeably.

"Acid spit?" Garfield asked.

"You know me too well." Chinch replied in amusement.

Garfield laughed and then gave a salute before grabbing Kishick by the arm and running down the tunnel. Sighing, Chinch spit some more green goo at the brick wall making a piece of the wall disappear. He hadn't used his power in so long and didn't know if it would be as affective but he got his answer. The water beside him started bubbling which pulled his attention and he backed up to the wall for distance. He smacked his two hands together which caused the acid in them to turn into a small rope. This method had been very effective in battles when he was younger but as he got older he hadn't needed his power.

Whatever was hiding in the water had finally decided to show itself and it was indeed another gulgutch. This one was a blueish shade unlike Glecktched who looked like she was a blackish color. The spikes were in the same places as Glecktched only this one had a few more spikes above its eyes. The gulgutch shrieked and went was about to attack when it was hit with the acid rope a few times. Burns were visible where the rope had touched the gulgutch and caused it to cry out in a lot of pain. Chinch spit into his hands once more and formed what looked to be a net and threw it at the pained gulgutch.

"It seems you have escaped..." A voice said from a few feet away causing Chinch to look over to his left. There stood Gilth in the entrance of a door that had been hidden somewhere in the damned wall. A stream of curses escaped Chinch's mouth and he spit a few times in his hands before throwing the acid. It hit to Gilth's feet as he looked on in amusement, this wasn't turning out exactly as they had planned. He had to somehow distract this man so that his friends would be able to get out of here. He spit in his hands once more and threw it right at Gilth's stomach but it didn't do anything, they were doomed.


	14. Chapter 14

Nal sat on the floor of the hall as Nixxy explained something to her father and the others privately. All she knew was that something had happened to Chinch and that he was injured but Jake was fine. There must have been a secret passage that Gilth had gone through in order to sneak past. "We should probably get going now if we are to get you and your friends out of here." Harkin stated. He pulled Nal up and she gave him what seemed to be a very strong hug because he was wheezing. Hesitantly she let her adoptive father go and started walking slowly to her room like everything was normal.

She couldn't raise suspicion that she and Nixxy knew that her brothers were in very big trouble. The smoxes were resting but they were always fast to attack someone who ran through the halls. One of the other Shezix named Pelter gave them a suspicious look but didn't make any movement. Once they were out of ear shot and eyesight she started running towards her room and stopped. Her hand was on the door but she wasn't making a move to open it because she was freaking out. She looked at Garfield's friends to see if they could at least help her out when black energy engulfed the door.

The door flew open and two Shezix that had been waiting were suddenly being choked with black. Nixxy told them to run on a head and that she would take care of the ones that were causing trouble. "Come on." Nal said before jumping down the large hole that lay on the bathroom floor. "Jake should be just a few feet away from here..." She said with slight panic in her voice as she talked. Garfield had always told her to be calm in situations like this and she had tried that for a while of course. Never show fear when facing an enemy because they would know how to turn it against you.

Garfield had said that the stench down here was pretty bad but it wasn't as bad as she had thought. Her green friend's nose must have been really sensitive in order for him to throw up half the day. Nal's thoughts were interrupted by dark red gunk falling from above which made her look up. A groan came from Plasmus as if to say it took you long enough and jumped down in front of them. "Finally, let's get going…Plasmus sensed something earlier." Jake said once he was back to normal. Without asking questions Nal motioned for them all to follow her, she had so many questions for them.

Jinx covered her nose; the stench in here was pretty much attacking her sense of smell instantly. If it was this bad to her she could only imagine what her green friend was going through right now. Once they were farther away from the entrance Jake gave them little masks for them to breath. He knew they were probably suffering and when Jinx held her nose it only confirmed the suspicion. He had already gotten used to the smell so he wasn't really in need of the mask for very long. "How long as it been?" Jake suddenly asked turning around to face Nightwing who had his own mask.

"Five years." He replied.

"That's better than I originally guessed." Jake said.

"Garfield will be glad." Nal said standing next to Raven who seemed to have forgotten her presence. This was definitely the girl that Beastboy had saved from being killed by those mole dog things. "Raven, right?" Nal asked as they walked along the small path next to the very smelly sewer water. "Yes, thank you for taking care of Beastboy for us; he can be such a handful at times." Raven joked. At first Nal seemed confused, she had referred to Garfield as Beastboy then she remembered. He had gone by that when he was back on Earth with his family happily fighting the forces of evil.

"He has told us many stories about you guys and how much he wished to get home." Nal replied. That last part was only half true, while Garfield did want to go home he knew it was impossible to do. "He…really liked you…" Nal yawned; she never actually realized how much she liked naps. A nap after a fight had become almost a ritual for the past five years and it was hard to break. Without warning Harkin picked her up and put her on his back so she could take a small rest if need be. "You seem tired, get some rest Nal." He said but all he got in response was her shaking her head no.

She needed to stay awake for Garfield and the others so she was able to help them get out of here. "Get some sleep Nal, your no use to Garfield if your sleep deprived." Jake said as he walked away. Without another word Nal slipped into sleep since it was already taking over her whole body. "Ok, let's get moving before more Shezix decide to come down." Jake said pointing to the floor. There were three lying on the ground dead with red plasma covering their heads making it hard to breath. "Jake…something is coming up from the water…" Nal whispered looking intently at the water.

"Gulgutch…it's probably Glecktched, can you stay awake longer?" Jake asked walking over to her. Since she was pretty much an animal like Garfield she could probably talk to the old gulgutch. "I think so, what do you need?" Nal asked as she was being lifted from Harkin's back. Jake was holding her now and he was facing the gross water apparently waiting for something to show. "I need you to talk to someone when they surface…she's a friend." Jake said and sat down. "Talk to a gulgutch? Are you insane Jake?" Nal asked, wide eyed and now fully awake and a little freaked.

Sure, Garfield had talked to a gulgutch but still those things ate things smaller than them mostly. She noticed that at the mention of the gulgutch the happy Tameranian woman's eyes widened. Obviously she had heard of these monsters as well and was about to tell them about the creatures. "She's a friend of Garfield." Jake said as the gulgutch surfaced slowly and looked at them carefully. "Little one, are these friends of Garfield?" The gulgutch's voice asked deep in her mind. She had never had anyone's voice but her own in her head before and this was a little strange.

"Yes…we're trying to catch up with him and the others…" Nal said.

"Your friend with the net eyes is hurt…I will gladly take you and your friends to him." Glecktched replied.

"Chinch…Jake, Chinch is hurt! We have to go now!" Nal said looking from the gulgutch to Jake. There was a moment of silence and then the gulgutch made it to where everyone could get on her back. Once they were all on Glecktched's back she took off at her slow speed so they didn't fall. "Tell me friend, your Plasmus, are you not?" Starfire asked from in between Jinx and Raven. "Yeah Starfire, it's me…thanks to this gadget I can control Plasmus." Jake said holding up his bracelet. "Before I came here, there was no way to stay awake without becoming Plasmus…but now." He said.

"Right, so you're no longer a threat to Jump City." Nightwing stated.

"I guess you could put it that way…never really thought about that." Jake said.

"How is Beastboy doing?" Cyborg asked.

"He's alright, still the same Beastboy…sort of." Jake replied.

Before Raven could ask him what he was talking about Jake turned into Plasmus and ran off. Raven was curious about what Jake was talking about so she decided to follow him where he was going. When he touched the ground he turned back into his human form and started running fast. What looked like a younger version of Killer Moth came into view only he didn't have the suit. When he got a few feet away he looked to the side to see a very injured Shezix staring up at him. "Raven, I want you to heal Chinch…" Jake said leaving no room for her to argue about it.

-With Chinch moments before (with a small recap)-

Whatever was hiding in the water had finally decided to show itself and it was indeed another gulgutch. This one was a bluish shade unlike Glecktched who looked like she was a blackish color. The spikes were in the same places as Glecktched only this one had a few more spikes above its eyes. The gulgutch shrieked and went was about to attack when it was hit with the acid rope a few times. Burns were visible where the rope had touched the gulgutch and caused it to cry out in a lot of pain. Chinch spit into his hands once more and formed what looked to be a net and threw it at the pained gulgutch.

"It seems you have escaped..." A voice said from a few feet away causing Chinch to look over to his left. There stood Gilth in the entrance of a door that had been hidden somewhere in the damned wall. A stream of curses escaped Chinch's mouth and he spit a few times in his hands before throwing the acid. It hit to Gilth's feet as he looked on in amusement, this wasn't turning out exactly as they had planned. He had to somehow distract this man so that his friends would be able to get out of here. He spit in his hands once more and threw it right at Gilth's stomach but it didn't do anything, they were doomed.

Chinch had caused considerable damage to Gilth, if only he himself wasn't as injured as well. He could tell that he caused some ribs to break, the asshole was having a hard time breathing somewhat. The Shezix had thrown all sorts of insults his way and even mentioned the death of his mother. The only reason he and his many other dead siblings had been born was because she was raped. He knew all this already, he had figured this out long ago and Gilth just kept talking about it. "I was going to make you an heir Chinch; you are after all my oldest and only son." Gilth said.

"Like I would want to be in charge of this stink hole and as far as I'm concerned you're not my father!" He yelled.

"Denial, I don't know if I should be upset about that?" Gilth said mockingly.

Spitting into his hand Chinch made sure this acid ball was big so he could get Gilth pretty good. He himself wasn't exactly fairing that well either, a few cuts were present on his body and his head. He threw it as best he could which caused him feel a little dizzier and need to lie down. Thankfully that last blow had some effect but not enough to kill him; he must have lost his touch. Gilth, who was getting awfully dizzy himself leaned against the wall for support and slowly sat down. He knew he was dying but he had to make sure the escapee was dead before him self decided to die.

He had to make sure that their stupid efforts of escaping had gone to waste to show an example. No one could escape and live to tell about their stupid little sob story of the pains and sorrows. As he was about to get up he heard talking and then saw the boy with the Plasma power running over. He guessed the few Shezix he had sent to eliminate him must have died trying to take him down. There was a dark woman with him; this wasn't one of their prisoners so this must have been help. "Raven, I want you to heal Chinch…" He said and then gave Gilth a stare that could almost kill.

"You'll never escape alive…you'll be dead before you leave this planet." Gilth said almost weakly. A couple of his ribs were broken from one of the many jabs that Chinch had punched into him. The boy never fought physical when he was against an opponent unless he was trying to kill. Jake gave him a dirty look and walked slowly over before kicking Gilth square in the face, breaking his jaw. He had to admit that he had not expected that but still he felt it would be rather effective. "You better of not killed him or I swear I'll feed you to the gulgutch." Jake said in a low whisper.

Raven did the best she could, feeling around for where she needed to heal and cleaning up the cuts. His breathing was slightly steady now and his many eyes blinked as if trying to figure something out. Obviously he was confused as to who this woman hovering right above him really was. He had not seen her anywhere in the building before and he pretty much knew everyone by now. As if knowing that he had the question in his head she hushed him and told him she was Garfield's friend. Somehow that news made him a little calmer and he looked over to see Jake kick Gilth again.

The dark girl picked him up and gave him support so that he was able to walk along with her help. "I must thank you; my very life was hanging by a thread that would have broken soon." Chinch said. Raven happily introduced herself to him as Nal and the others appeared on Glecktched. When Nal got off the gulgutch had instantly smelled her worry and nuzzled her with her snout. "Stay safe little one." Glecktched said and went underwater as soon as everyone had gotten off her back. As soon as she left Nal instantly went into worry mode and shot over to Chinch to look at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Chinch stated and then was pulled into a very tight hug by her and then punched him.

"You guys suck at keeping promises." Nal yelled and then ran over to Harkin who seemed amused. He patted her on the head; her violent nature sure had blossomed since he had last seen her. "Chinch, where's Kishick and Garfield?" Jake asked now seeing that they weren't with them now. He had been a little busy with choking Gilth to death with his plasma to care at that moment. "They went on ahead, I had to fight another gulgutch otherwise the plan wouldn't work out." He stated. "We better catch up to them then." Nightwing stated and ran on ahead of them, bo-staff in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Garfield was out of breath as he stopped to lean against the wall, the Beast partially taking over. He had asked Kishick to be ready incase the Beast had taken too much control and went a little haywire. "Do you smell anything?" Kishick asked stepping over a few puddles as he caught up. "The faint smell of blood and…" Garfield stopped talking and his ears twitched followed by wide eyes. He was picking up sounds from beyond the walls which sounded like whispers which didn't sound good. Garfield grabbed Kishick by the wrist and pulled him behind some large fallen boulders.

"What is it?" Kishick asked in a whispered.

"Chinch is injured and the Shezix know we've escaped." Garfield said shifting his hair to the side. He needed to see how many Shezix were coming and where the hell the opening was in the wall. Kishick's hands took on starbolts as he waited for Garfield to tell him what he needed. At the mere mention of their plan being foiled he was instantly angered, Chinch had been hurt as well. "Then we must go help Chinch so that we can fix his wounds to the best of our abilities." Kishick said. Before the Tameranian could get up Garfield put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"No need, someone is at his aid now." Garfield responded as he sniffed the air for any changes. He slowly moved backwards pulling Kishick along with him although it was taking some effort to do. After all they were strong but after fighting so many stronger opponents he barely noticed. Garfield could probably stand up to Starfire's hugs of doom and not even suffer from the crushing. "Don't you think we should at least check on him?" The Tameranian asked as he finally followed. Garfield shook his head; they needed to go deeper into the sewer so they didn't get near the Shezix.

Once they had built up some good speed Garfield had forgotten to watch his step as he ran down. He tripped which in turn caused Kishick to topple over on top of him and their lips touched accidently. The thing that really stood out though was that his leg was hurting and it was very bad pain. "Kishick…please check my leg." The Changeling said still lying down and not moving. His left leg felt like it was broken but he wasn't sure, he did feel the other's knee slam into him hard. Garfield was aware that they had touched lips but the pain in his leg was more important than any of that.

Kishick looked at the pant leg and took a moment to contemplate ripping it so he could see it better. After five minutes of thinking it over the Tameranian sighed and ripped the fabric to the knee. Garfield's leg was bent only slightly so it was hard to tell if it was even broken or not so far. He put his fingers on the Changeling's leg as hard as he usually dared with his human friend. "Ah! Shit…you'll have to carry me but if you need to fight put me down." Garfield said in his leader tone. "But that would leave you defenseless…" His argument was cut short because a gorilla arm hit him.

"I can still morph my other limbs so don't call me defenseless and don't chicken out." He yelled. He hadn't meant to punch Kishick and of course they had punched each other a few times but still. Without a word Kishick put his green friend on his back and made sure he had a good grip. "Sorry prince, it usually brings you to your senses and unfortunately it's a habit." Garfield said. All he received in response from his Tameranian friend was a nod and even though he couldn't see it; a smile. They were almost out of this hell hole and if it took a punch to get him there so be it.

"I must thank you Garfield." Kishick said.

"Don't thank me, I shouldn't have punched you." Garfield said.

"You don't think when you're in pain." He responded.

Garfield smelled the air and looked at the wall suspiciously as they passed and emitted a growl. "Kishick…I want you to run." Garfield said, or maybe it was the Beast since he was half in control. Garfield could never tell if it was the Beast talking or him when he was still in his human form. Before Kishick could break into a full on sprint the wall broke down and Denashi was there. "Put me down and fight." He was sure that it was himself talking but he did sense the Beast's presence. Kishick gave Garfield an unsure look before setting him down on the ground to fight.

"You simple minded beings, escaping is just out of the question." Denashi said calmly.

"Because you don't want anyone to know of you're fucked up ways." Beastboy said.

Denashi walked over to Kishick whose starbolts were at the ready when he felt like firing them off. One of them fired off and just about hit her in the head but she dodged just in the nick of time. She had expected that, the Tameranian's were predictable and always tried to attack like that. "I believe you all brain washed our dear Nixxy, she's been gallivanting around with intruders." She stated. Yeah; for some reason her words didn't faze Garfield, he was more or less annoyed though. He knew something had happened to Nixxy but what Denashi hadn't said confirmed his suspicions.

Nixxy might be in serious trouble for helping them escape, course there were bound to be casualties. This was a god forsaken war on trying to get out of this damnable planet of Shezix and fighting. "You're saying you killed Nixxy; I guess I could see that. You guys are all fucked up." He said. He had distracted her long enough thankfully that Kishick punched her in the gut pretty hard. Garfield wanted to laugh but figured it would probably be a bad idea so he just decided against it. Bracing himself against the wall Garfield slowly made his way over to Denashi who spat out blood.

It was something he assumed was blood; it wasn't red like his blood but a light blue color instead. He gave a small chuckle as he tried to keep the weight off of his semi broken leg while walking. Garfield wanted to throw his two cents in whether his body agreed with him right now or not. "What you and your race does is illegal, forcing others to fight for their lives like a bunch of dogs." He said. His voice was seething with so much anger at the thought of an illegal dog fight at home. He had gone on so many of those cases when he was back on Earth and had to stop for a while.

"Is it because the bloodshed turns you on?" He yelled. "You're all disgust…" He didn't finish because Denashi had suddenly reached up and stabbed him with her own fingers and it hurt like hell. Kishick tried to punch her a few times but he wasn't doing so well since he was worried. Denashi grabbed his head and thrust it into the wall before letting him go, she was a little bit happier now. She was at least getting her revenge for Chinch killing Gilth, it was quite satisfying. "Now, Garfield…should I give you a slow death or are you wishing for a quick one?" She asked smiling.

Garfield wasn't able to answer; the pain was so unbearable in his lower half as he went down. His hair was getting in his way but at least his nose wasn't failing him because the scent was familiar. If he could just hold on for a few moments longer then he might figure something out soon. The Beast was slowly taking over since he knew his master wasn't able to hold his own for very long. If he could get full control the wounds would probably be least painful for the Changeling to bear. "You can't kill me!" Garfield whispered letting the Beast have full control of his actions.

While the Beast took over Garfield's body he was ordered to take a small nap to gain his strength. The Beast was more or less telling him that he was too weak to be fighting against someone right now. The only thing he was truly afraid of was Robin knowing that the Beast was back in action. He never realized how tired he was until now, his eyes were feeling so heavy and he couldn't move. The next thing he knew, Garfield was in his mind and looking at the dense jungle around him. It had been a beautiful forest the first time he had ventured to look around just a few years ago.

Once he found the path that he had traveled before he turned into a lion and sniffed the area out. He was looking for the place he had taken a nap in at least a few times since coming to this planet. Once he reached the gigantic tree in the center of the clearing he went over to it and got comfortable. He was tired not only physically but mentally as well only it wasn't like a person with mental problems. Closing his eyes Garfield finally fell into a peaceful sleep so he could be ready later on. "Wake me when the others are here." He whispered in his sleep.

"Beastboy, wake up!"

-The others-

Jinx and Raven were up ahead of the others with Nightwing on their tails as they rand through. Nal was trying to catch up with her father but was making a horrible job at doing so as she went along. She was just so worried about her friends that she didn't have it in her to talk at the moment. "Calm down, the others are alright." Chinch said ruffling her hair as they went along the path. He noticed that Jake was in the form of Plasmus who seemed to suddenly get every alert. Plasmus gave off a guttural growl and made his way past Raven and the others on the wall.

"He's fighting…" Nal said as she sniffed the air and then looked at Chinch with pleading eyes. She wanted to go and help Garfield, the smell of the Beast was coming and she knew he was tired. After hearing her statement Nightwing ran on ahead of the group with his trusty bo-staff in hand. He at least knew his friend was close since Nal could tell that he was fighting with someone. "Raven, Jinx; let's go on ahead!" He yelled as he ran past them leaving Starfire and Cyborg with the others. "Do you think you can search his mind and teleport us there?" Nightwing asked Raven.

"Already searching," Raven said, her eyes glowing black as her power took its time searching. 'This is going to take a few minutes.' Jinx thought before she then ran off to find Garfield on her own. Sure it would be better if Raven was to find him but it had been ages since they had last seen him. Sighing she stopped in her tracks just a near an intersection and waited for the others patiently. Once they were closer it looked like Raven was done with her search and she pointed to the left. "He's around there, the Beast is in control right now and he's asleep." Raven said.

Raven, as Jinx could tell was getting excited about seeing Beastboy for the first time in a long time. As they approached Raven could hear the distinct sound of fighting, she wasn't surprised thought. She had already seen it in his mind and she knew the Beast could sense her within his mind though. "Jinx, I want you to blast her with your powers." Nightwing said as he readied his bo-staff for attack. Doing as she was told Jinx set some bad luck to the woman which was pretty gruesome. The Beast had swiped her with his claws making her head fly next to the Tameranian who sighted.

The Beast just looked at the dead body and leaned down over the Tameranian as if to inspect him. "I'm fine Beast…I'm more worried about Garfield and where that blast came from." He said. He looked in the direction to see three people walking carefully over the fallen pieces of sewer. Kishick had a star bolt at the ready but put it out since the Beast wasn't making a move to protect him. The only reaction coming from the Beast was that of excitement so he guessed they were ok. "Beastboy, wake up!" The grey skinned woman said as she got closer to the Beast.

A hug came from the Beast as he slowly transformed back into what looked to be a tired Beastboy. He had blood coming through a wound on in his stomach and a slightly broken leg but she fixed it. "Raven," Garfield said bringing his hands to his eyes as if he was trying to rub the sleep out. He looked over to Jinx and Nightwing and sniffed the air as if trying to figure out what he was seeing. "It's good to see you all again…especially you." He said looking at Raven who then smacked him. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" The Changeling asked rubbing his left cheek with caution.

"For making me worry about you for the past five years!" Raven yelled.

"Whoa…it's only been five years? I must have miscalculated or…" He didn't finish due to Raven's lips. She had pulled him into a passionate kiss that was cut short due to Nightwing clearing his throat. A giggle escaped Jinx's lips as she helped the confused Tameranian off of the ground. He seemed thoroughly confused as to why the girl who hit his friend was suddenly kissing him so passionately. "Hey, the name is Jinx and you must be Xamial Kisharish." She said and held out her hand. Hesitantly he took her hand and shook it trying to keep his grip from being strong enough to hurt her.

"Just call me Kishick; I'm assuming your Garfield's Earth friends?" Kishick asked.

"Yes, are you injured anywhere?" Jinx asked.

"Got a head injury earlier but I was more concerned with Garfield's injuries." He said.

Jinx gave a nod before taking a look at Kishick's head to see that his injuries weren't all that bad. He had a few cuts and one gash that was bleeding but he had ripped up his shirt to cover his injures. "Where are the others?" Garfield asked looking over to Nightwing who confused him a bit. "They should be coming pretty soon." Nightwing said causing Garfield to lose his confusion. The voice was deeper but he could definitely tell that this guy was leader of the Titans, Robin. "Like the costume, I'm assuming you don't go by Robin anymore." He asked, ears listening for noise.

"Nightwing,"

"And I'm not bald." Garfield said happily.


	16. Chapter 16

A hug came from the Beast as he slowly transformed back into what looked to be a tired Beastboy. He had blood coming through a wound on in his stomach and a slightly broken leg but she fixed it. "Raven," Garfield said bringing his hands to his eyes as if he was trying to rub the sleep out. He looked over to Jinx and Nightwing and sniffed the air as if trying to figure out what he was seeing. "It's good to see you all again…especially you." He said looking at Raven who then smacked him. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" The Changeling asked rubbing his left cheek with caution.

"For making me worry about you for the past five years!" Raven yelled.

"Whoa…it's only been five years? I must have miscalculated or…" He didn't finish due to Raven's lips. She had pulled him into a passionate kiss that was cut short due to Nightwing clearing his throat. A giggle escaped Jinx's lips as she helped the confused Tameranian off of the ground. He seemed thoroughly confused as to why the girl who hit his friend was suddenly kissing him so passionately. "Hey, the name is Jinx and you must be Xamial Kisharish." She said and held out her hand. Hesitantly he took her hand and shook it trying to keep his grip from being strong enough to hurt her.

"Just call me Kishick; I'm assuming your Garfield's Earth friends?" Kishick asked.

"Yes, are you injured anywhere?" Jinx asked.

"Got a head injury earlier but I was more concerned with Garfield's injuries." He said.

Jinx gave a nod before taking a look at Kishick's head to see that his injuries weren't all that bad. He had a few cuts and one gash that was bleeding but he had ripped up his shirt to cover his injures. "Where are the others?" Garfield asked looking over to Nightwing who confused him a bit. "They should be coming pretty soon." Nightwing said causing Garfield to lose his confusion. The voice was deeper but he could definitely tell that this guy was leader of the Titans, Robin. "Like the costume, I'm assuming you don't go by Robin anymore." He asked, ears listening for noise.

"Nightwing,"

"And I'm not bald." Garfield said happily.

Jinx was confused by what the green man had just said but she wasn't going to question him on it. There might have been some inside joke to it that she didn't understand so she just let it go. It was strange seeing Beastboy like this, he looked like his skin was a lighter green but she couldn't tell. His hair was longer which in turn made him look his age even though it needed some brushing. "Hey Jinx," Beastboy said walking over to her and Kishick who was looking in the distance. "Thanks for helping the Titans out in my absence." He said and then shook her hand with a firm grip.

"Just doing my job Beastboy," Jinx said proudly before she was pulled into a very tight bear hug. She couldn't tell if the hug was stronger than Starfire's but it was almost close to the strength of it. Jinx would have said something but as soon as she sniffed the air he let go of her and looked away. "I was wondering where the hell the rest of you guys were…now the party's starting." Garfield said. Raven was about to reply when he morphed into a parrot and flew off in the direction they came from. "Same old Beastboy…" Raven said receiving a confused look from Kishick.

Garfield had changed so much since their alliance was formed and they couldn't see that as of yet. Sure he had his bouts of strange jokes that Kishick really didn't understand but there was more. This was the woman that Garfield had told him so much about and he could see why he liked her. "He may look the same but a place like this changes people." Kishick said before turning away from them. This was true; he had seen many a warrior have nightmares after they retire from battle. He knew that he himself was bound to have these nightmares of the many he had unintentionally killed.

A Tameranian can only stay incompetent in a place like this for so long before they go a bit insane. He had told himself many a time that if he was going to be a prince that this experience was good. The man with the mask who Garfield had identified as Nightwing gave a nod as if to agree. "May I ask if you have a ship we will travel on?" Kishick asked hoping that this mission wasn't failed. "Yes, it's a few feet away from the entrance of the sewers." Raven responded almost instantly. She was curious, did they actually have a plan beyond the sewers or was it some stupid suicide mission?

A green parrot landed on Jake's shoulder which made him jump from not expecting the small touch. He was tense; nervousness had washed over him since hearing that Nixxy had sacrificed herself. Jake hated to admit it but he had grown rather fond of the Shezix woman for some odd reason. The Changeling had teased him many times about it which made him think that Garfield knew or something. "You going to morph back or are you staying parrot?" He asked looking a head. He could hear happy gasps coming from Starfire as she kept herself in control of her strong hugging fits.

Without answering Garfield demorphed and looked from Jake to the others occupying the sewer. His hair was in his eyes but he made no attempt to move it like he usually did to look at things. "We just going to stand there and stare all day or are you going to hug me?" He asked in amusement. Nal giggled and grabbed onto Harkin's hand as she watched the display in front over her. She may have missed his and Raven's reunion but this was just as good as any kiss she could see later. The look of shock on Cyborg's face was almost amusing but he still made no move to hug Garfield.

Starfire was the same way; she couldn't believe her eyes at the sight that stood before her in old rags. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes before she even began to move toward her green friend. She had missed his dumb jokes, how he used to have the tofu vs. meat fight almost daily. Without warning she put her arms around him and gave him a hug that wasn't exactly light but he didn't faze. "Friend Beastboy…" Her voice cracked…she was crying and the tears wouldn't leave. "Never mind…Star, cant breath…" He said and Starfire begrudgingly let him out of her strong grasp.

Once he felt he had gotten all this lost air back he looked over to Cyborg and sniffed the air confused. The smell of meat freshly eaten wasn't present like it usually had been since they had first met. In fact, none of his friends had their usual smells but he guessed it had to do with the years away. Just as he was about to point out the observation he had been tackled by a very happy and excited Nal. "Could we calm down on the tackling?" He asked in an amused voice as he laughed. "Sorry Garfield…I was super worried." Nal said taking hold of his hand and taking him to Cyborg.

There was a moment of silence as Garfield motioned for them to start moving where he had been. He held out his hand to Harkin who seemed to remind him of a very old movie from the 60's. "Your Nal's father, it's nice to meet you although the occasion isn't desired." Garfield said seriously. It was just a shot in the dark really; he did smell that she had been holding his hand for a long time. "And you must be who Nal has told me so much about." Harkin said shaking his hand. "Commander Harkin and this is Salskiss, my Lieutenant." He said motioning toward Salskiss who was looking around.

"Cyborg," Garfield said catching the attention of his older friend and motioned for Harking to go ahead.

"Man, its good to know you're alive." Cyborg said, he and Garfield doing a secret handshake.

"Good to be alive, have you gone vegetarian on me?" Garfield asked moving his hair from his eyes.

"Blame Jinx…damn woman threw my meat away." He said.

A laugh escaped his mouth in what felt like years as he tried to imagine Cyborg eating some tofu. It just didn't suit him and it was amusing to know the tables had finally been turned on Cyborg now.

"It's not funny man!" Cyborg yelled although he was glad to hear his friend laugh.

Jake shook his head in amusement as he watched the display and wished that he had that friendship. Course he had developed a strong friendship with the Changeling since they found each other. It seemed like only yesterday that they had fought against each other in one of their many battles.

-Flashback-

Jake shook his head, these fights were starting to get on his nerves and he wished he was home. Sure, he would have to fight the Titans again but still it wasn't a fight anyone paid money to see though. He had forgotten how long he had been here and how many fights he had been in since he came. These Shezix were lower than Slade or Brother Blood had ever been and he should know. Working with Slade had been alright to some degree since Slade didn't run in fear at the sight of him. His eyes went to the bracelet on his wrist; this little gadget had given him what Slade couldn't.

This bracelet was holding Plasmus at bay and he guessed he had to thank them for that at least. He sighed when a knock came to his door and he walked out before they could knock the door down. "Alright, no need to force me." He said when they pushed him into the hall in a rather rude way. Jake had to be a little careful as to not piss them off or he would be zapped for behavior. There had been many who had angered these Shezix and some of them had been zapped with electricity. Yeah, they were definitely worse than Slade and Brother Blood put together.

"Can you guys tell me when I'll be able to go home?" He asked turning around to look right at them. The two Shezix that were sent to fetch him looked at him for a few minutes before they laughing. That's what he thought; he was probably going to be here till he died or something like that. Oh well, at least he wouldn't be causing havoc and destruction in Jump City anymore for a while. "Just go fight human and then you can eat." The one on the right said trying to stop his laughter. Rolling his eyes Jake went through the stadium doors and gave a sigh before continuing to the arena.

He hoped the creature he was supposed to fight wasn't a big guy but then again he was always wrong. The crowd was cheering like they always were and to be honest it was giving him a headache. Jake could feel Plasmus stirring in excitement and could tell he really wanted to fight whoever now. He guessed he could let Plasmus out but he was afraid he wouldn't go back in once he was out. Since being here he had begun to slowly understand what Plasmus was saying which was cool. It at least meant that Plasmus was intelligent to some degree and that made it easier for communication.

The cheering had gotten a little louder making him wince but he did get to see his next opponent. He was surprised to be honest, no it was more than that but he couldn't locate the emotion right now. The person that stood before him was Beastboy who had an equally surprised look on his face. No…Beastboy was not supposed to be here, he was supposed to be back on Earth with the others. "They took you to?" Beastboy asked catching him off guard and for some reason he couldn't talk. He just nodded and noticed how the Changeling's hair had gotten a little longer on him.

"Are the others…" He couldn't finish that sentence; he didn't even want to think about if they were. "No, just me…listen, after this fight meet me in the in the lunch room." Beastboy whispered. Jake nodded before the bell rang telling them it was time to fight which took longer than usual. He guessed it was because he knew the person and he wasn't up for killing anyone and the other agreed. Once the fight was over all the fighters were ushered to the lunch room so they could eat. The Changeling motioned for him to sit with him at a table with three others at the table who were smiling.

"Guys, this is Plasmus but I assume he goes by another name." Beastboy said.

"Uh…Jake…" Jake said nervously, making friends wasn't exactly on his list while he was here.

"Right, Jake; this is Kishick, Chinch, and Nal…and don't call me Beastboy just call me Garfield…while were here we are friends." Beastboy said.

-End Flashback-

Once the group was back together Garfield and Nightwing led the way through the maze of a sewer. The Changeling had seemingly gotten used to the smell which would have happened sometime. "Turn right Rowboat…" He said trying to hide the fact that he had almost called him Robin. The outburst received a few confused stares and a small chuckle coming from Nightwing who didn't mind. "You know, I almost mistook you for Aqualad…your wearing the same colors." Beastboy said. "Let's not think about Aqualad right now and focus on getting out of here." Nightwing said turning right.

"Do you guys have a ship?" Garfield asked.

"That is how we got here." Nightwing said.

"Oh…good because I didn't think that far," He replied.

As they were running they hadn't noticed how Harkin had slowly caught up to the front of the group. He had overheard them talk about a ship and asked for Salskiss to stay with Nal while he left. "If I may interrupt…my ship should be near the entrance of the sewers." The Antinite said hurriedly. He had felt himself slowing down after that and he guessed the Changeling sensed it and jogged. "So, Nal tells me your part of this Galactic police force." Garfield said staring a conversation. "Ah! Yes, I am the commander…after we leave I shall call reinforcements to get everyone else." He said.

"I have to admit my plan had been similar to yours only you guys were not here and we stole a ship. I think the plan would have fallen apart earlier than this fi you guys hadn't shown up." Garfield said. To be honest while his friends considered him their leader he didn't know if he was very good. Nightwing had been taught by the best while he had only been leader for the Titans just a few days. Plus this experience he guessed he had developed great leadership skills even if they lack. "It is a good thing we showed up when we did then…which way?" Harkin asked as they got to an intersection.

Garfield sniffed the air and stopped as he looked to his left and gave a huge sigh of pure annoyance. "Left is the way out but…looks like we have a few idiots to contend with." He said and smiled. It wasn't his normal smile but one that would be considered insane by a regular onlooker. His smile faltered a little and he turned away from the others, hair covering his face but not being moved. "Nightwing, I think I'll retire once I'm safe at home." He said and then took off to the left. A relieved sigh could be heard in Nightwing's direction; honestly he hoped Beastboy would consider that.


	17. Chapter 17

Garfield sniffed the air and stopped as he looked to his left and gave a huge sigh of pure annoyance. "Left is the way out but…looks like we have a few idiots to contend with." He said and smiled. It wasn't his normal smile but one that would be considered insane by a regular onlooker. His smile faltered a little and he turned away from the others, hair covering his face but not being moved. "Nightwing, I think I'll retire once I'm safe at home." He said and then took off to the left. A relieved sigh could be heard in Nightwing's direction; honestly he hoped Beastboy would consider that.

"Ok, I got a plan…it would be amazing if we could pull it off and it smells like we will." Beastboy said. He had taken another sniff of the air and he only smelled ten Shezix guarding the entrance so far. The other guards were probably busy taking care of the other prisoners to even lay a foot here. "What is this plan of yours Garfield?" Chinch asked, speaking up for the first time in almost hours. "Glad you asked and there are at least ten out there and there's slightly more than us." He replied. At least he hoped there were five Titans and then five of his group, then there was Harkin and Salskiss.

Unfortunately he didn't know how big this ship was and if there were anymore Antinites on board. "Uh, Commander…is it just you two Antinites?" He asked moving his hair from out of his eyes to see. It took a while for Harkin to reply since he was taking role of his crew in his head in silence. "Ah, yes…I believe I have at least nine on the ship…but what of your plan?" Harkin asked in curiosity. "You're able to communicate with them now right?" Garfield asked in hopes of a good plan. "Why yes, I seem to have forgotten about that in all the excitement." Harkin replied happily.

He motioned for Salskiss to give him his communications device which resembled a communicator. Harkin held the communicator for a few minutes before looking at Garfield with a questioning look. The Antinite thought he knew what the plan was now but he had to double check just in case. "Carry on with your little plan." Harkin said. "Ok, call your men and tell them there's Shezix outside." He said. Ah yes, he was probably implying an ambush which his men were definitely good at. "You want them to sneak up on them and attack from behind…I like this idea." Harkin stated.

"Glad you like it because otherwise we would be stuck." Garfield said.

-On the ship-

Nargix was getting impatient, the commander and the Lieutenant had been gone for five hours. He was beginning to think this mission was going to fail because of the amount of time it was taking. He had read every file there was on the ship and he had never been this board before now. Usually when he went on stakeouts he was never impatient but they were on edge since landing. "Incoming call from the Commander…" Xdiarxisix said from beside him sitting in the captain's chair. "Put it through." Nargix replied quickly as he went from slouching to sitting up straight.

Xdiarxisix did as she was told and punched the blue button making Harkin appear on screen. "Was the mission a success commander?" Nargix asked masking the excitement he usually held. Yes, he found missions to be fun and the usually kept him out of trouble when he was board. There was silence for a few minutes making Nargix and Xdiarxisix look at each other in confusion. "The mission isn't over yet; do you remember that ambush course you took ten years ago?" Harkin asked. They both scoffed, Xdiarxisix and Nargix had snuck up on many unsuspecting coworkers.

"Of course commander, how could we not?" Nargix replied.

"What do you need us for Commander? Xdiarxisix asked.

"There are a ten Shezix standing in the entrance of the Sewer…I need seven of you to attack them and two to guard the ship." Harkin stated.

"Alright, we'll get on it sir…" Nargix said looking out the window toward the sewer seeing Shezix. He commanded that Lax and Crescent stay on board since they were less skilled at fighting than them. Xdiarxisix grabbed her weapons just incase she would need them and followed out the door. If there was ever a time to prove your self on a mission this was the time and place to do it. She looked over to Nargix who was motioning for everyone to go places with his hand signals. Once his eyes locked on hers he instantly motioned for her to take care of the one at the side.

-In the sewers-

"Raven, you need to help them along, can you encase their heads?" Harkin asked beside Beastboy. Raven nodded and as soon as she heard the shouting an aura of black encased the Shezix's heads. "I suggest we run to the ship." Salskiss stated from his spot behind the two Tameranians. They had apparently decided that it was time to catch up which seemed to annoy Chinch right now. They were so close to freedom and his brother was busy visiting and not focusing on this. "Kishick, are you ready to get out of here?" He asked quietly receiving a nod in reply.

They all took off running minus a few who were floating and or flying as they made their way out. Beastboy morphed into a tiger and slashed at the Shezix who were still struggling with raven's power. Their movements were becoming less and less because of the blood loss as he demorphed. "Looks like I miscounted, there's one more…anyone want to take a turn?" Garfield asked. "Let me handle this one." Nightwing stated as Harkin motioned for everyone to run toward the ship. "Alright, once in there, you five may take a rest…you must be exhausted." Harkin stated.

Salskiss gladly opened the door for them and they were met with a very familiar warn out Shezix. "Nixxy, you're alright!" Nal said running up to her but she was stopped by Jake who looked amused. "Yes, it was a very hard battle…I would have died if it were not for Slox." Nixxy stated sadly. At the name Garfield turned around with wide eyes causing Chinch to burst out into sudden laughter. Slox was the slug like woman who lived in the room next to them; she was well into her forty's. Garfield had found her annoying but she was like a mother figure to him when she was lucid.

"She's dead then?" He asked.

"I didn't stay long enough to find out…but she did bite a few heads off." Nixxy stated.

Harkin walked on board and he gave a bright smile when his eyes landed on an injured Nixxy. He had hoped that she had gotten away and it looked like she only got a few cuts and bruises on her. "Alright then, Salskiss, I want you to start the ship up and for our guests to take a rest." He said. Without another work Salskiss took the chair that had been previously occupied by Xdiarxisix. Now that he thought about it…Garfield was kind of sleepy and he hadn't had a nap all day so far. He was about to fall asleep in one of the chairs but Nargix tapped his shoulder stopping his dozing.

"The sleeping quarters are down that hall." He said pointing up ahead.

"I'll take him." Raven said motioning for him to get up and Garfield complied somewhat tiredly. "A nap sounds good right now..." He said following her to the sleeping quarters for some much needed rest.


	18. Chapter 18

Raven sat at the foot of the bed watching Garfield sleep, his face and muscles completely relaxed. He and his friends had been asleep for almost two days and she knew they deserved it of course. Her attention was taken away from the changeling when Jake started to slowly stir awake. He sat up rather quickly and grabbed his forehead with a sigh before looking around the area. "How long was I asleep?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes so that he was able to see well. "Two days, it was a much needed rest I'm assured." Raven said as he laid his head back down.

"That's for sure…" Jake gave a yawn, once he felt he was awake, enough he went back to sitting. He popped his neck and shoulders before getting off the bed and walking towards the door. Jake paused with his hand on the door, which had been incased in black meaning he was not to leave. "I'm guessing we're not to leave the room till were all completely rested?" Jake asked. Not wanting to move back to his bed he took a seat on the floor next to Chinch's own bed. "What happened while we were asleep?" He asked gaining attention from Raven who had her eyes in a book.

She looked up and marked her place with a bookmark that seemed to move because of her power. "The Shezix sent a fleet of three ships but Cyborg had updated the weapons to." Raven stated. It took a moment for Jake's sleepy mind to absorb the information fully in his very sleep brain. The Shezix were obviously persistent about not letting their prisoners go but they lost again. On reflex Jake looked at his wrist to see that the bracelet had been taken off his wrist making him panic. He had been afraid that when the bracelet was off he would not be able to control Plasmus.

As if sensing his distress Raven sighed and black incased his body in black energy and calmed him. She did not need Plasmus-or-Jake freaking out or it would aggravate Plasmus into coming out to attack. "Beastboy had mentioned that you had gotten a grip on Plasmus due to the device." She said. "You've had five years to be able to control him and it's obvious that you've won." She said. Raven had to admit that she was impressed at how far he had gotten in controlling Plasmus. Jake nodded, he had not thought about that way and it sure did seem like he won his battle.

Their talk was interrupted by Nal who's ears twitched meaning she was about to waken form slumber. Her eyes were half-open, as she looked around the room unfamiliar with her surroundings. After a few minutes, she put her head back down on the pillow and gave a very satisfied smile then. "We are finally off that planet…I thought it was a dream..." She whispered and closed her eyes. They both looked at her for a few minutes until it sounded like she had fallen asleep again. "It seems like something out of a science fiction movie, you never expect it to happen." Jake said.

"I prefer tea with my crumpets…" Garfield murmured causing Raven's eyebrows to arch in amusement. She had only witnessed this once back at the tower and usually it led to him going sleep walking. She shook her head and went back to reading her book for a few more minutes in silence. The Changeling shot up into a sitting position which caused Raven to jump from the sudden motion. There could have been a small scream added in but she was too startled to remember right now. "Beastboy, what the hell…" Raven stopped and noticed that his eyes were half closed so she didn't bother.

"He's sleep walking." Jake stated as Garfield got out of the bed and walked to the wall and walked into it. Raven could tell that it was taking all Jake had to not laugh at the Changeling for his little act. She was about to wake him but remembered that Starfire had looked it up online once. You weren't supposed to wake someone up who is sleepwalking or they could die of a heart attack. She wasn't sure if this was true or not but she preferred to just leave it be for right now. She was about to get up and see if he was ok when he suddenly shot up and looked at one of the lamps in the corner.

There was a gasp from Beastboy and then he went over to the lamp and held it with much love. "If only we had some popcorn." Jake stated causing Raven to laugh and cover her mouth. She glared at Jake before going back to watching Beastboy who was now kissing it and whispering to it. Rolling her eyes she walked up to him and started pulling him away from the lovely lamp shade. As amusing as it was she didn't entirely like that he found the lampshade attractive. Beastboy looked over to her and his eyes went wide and then started laughing like a crazy nut job.

-In the other room-

Starfire looked out the window of the big ship to see that they were getting closer to the Earth. She figured that her Tameranian friend should get a taste of what Earth was like before he returned home. He had been excited about it when they had first discussed it in the sewers and cleared it. Nightwing had agreed as long as she had told Tameran that they had rescued him safely. She had done so and now they were headed home where she and everyone else could be happy again. It had been a struggle to keep everyone happy without him, not that Jinx wasn't any help.

"Someone looks deep in thought." Harkin said walking up to her to look out the same window. The Tameranian nodded, there were so many thoughts coming to her all that the same time. She was so glad that everything was finally over and that they had Beastboy back from that planet. She was sad that he would no longer be fighting along side them like he used to do. Part of her knew he needed to retire from being a hero but still she missed how good he was in battle. "Yes, it is just that we have won but I fear that we may not be the same as before all of this." Starfire said.

"You have to realize Korander that things always change; there will always be change in the world. Your friend has chosen wisely, if one of my officers had gone through that I would retire them. There will be scars after being in such a terrible place for so long and you bust be there for him. All four of them have a long road to travel before they are all fully recovered from this." He said. Harkin had a point, Starfire definitely needed to be there for when her green friend needed her. The Tameranian sighed at her stupidity; she should have known all of this after Quid's mission.

That was when she was still living in Tameran and Quid was one of the few soldiers she talked to. After he had fought in his first war he had so many of those nightmares he couldn't sleep at all. They had to pull him out and he dubbed himself useless, she wasn't going to let that happen again. "You are very right Harkin; I will most definitely be there for friend Beastboy." She said happily. As her and the Antinite were talking Nightwing walked over slowly as he was listening in quietly. Sure, Beastboy would retire but he would eventually get tired of being left out of all the battles.

He didn't know if Beastboy was the same as he used to be but he could still see some traces of him. It was hard to keep the Changeling entertained for long and he needed something to do at times. "He'll slowly get back to being the Beastboy we once knew Star, it will just be a while." Jinx said. This caused Nightwing to jump; he hadn't expected Jinx to be right behind him just then. Starfire was about to respond when a scream came from the sleeping quarters sounding like Raven. Nightwing and Jinx, being the closest to the sleeping quarters opened the door and were surprised.

There stood Beastboy with Kishick's head halfway in his mouth and Raven screaming for him to stop. The Tameranian tried to get the Changeling off of his head but it was no use, he was very stuck. "Garfield, I wish for you to release me from your jaws this instant…" He said with some success. "What just happened here?" Nightwing asked taking note that Jake was in the corner. Raven seemed slightly confused as she tried to pull Beastboy off of the male Tameranian. "He's sleep walking and…he started laughing and called Raven a teddy bear…but then…" Jake stopped talking.

To be honest, he couldn't remember what had happened after that…it was pretty funny at least. Finally, after a few more tries and Nightwing helping out Beastboy finally released Kishick's head. Jinx couldn't help but start laughing which eventually woke up Beastboy who looked confused.

"Uh…did I…" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, you slept walked." Raven said.


	19. Chapter 19

Garfield was board, he had gotten used to doing nothing but fighting for the last five years and now. Now he was stuck on a ship going back home to the place he called home with his best friends. He looked beside him to see Raven reading her book that she had decided to bring with her. Sighing he turned into a cat and made his way over to her and pressed his head on her hand. This prompted her to put her book down and pet him under the chin as she put him on her lap. She looked at him lovingly and clicked her tongue at his behavior, surely they could do this while he as human.

She lay on her side as he curled up next to her and started purring, maybe he had gotten lost. The cat brain might have taken over or something due to how comfortable he was feeling right then. Well, she could just leave him alone till he turned back into his human form to mess around. She wasn't in the mood to mess with a green cat who just wanted to be petted on the head. As soon as Garfield saw that she giving up on petting him he just sat and gave her a little cat glare. Raven just stared right back at him and tried to match his glare but didn't succeed very well.

"Hey, I'm all for cuddling but I would prefer if you were human." Raven stated receiving a meow. She was about to say something else but the green cat went behind her and became human. He put his arm around her as she looked into his eyes and moved to where she was on her back. "I think I preferred the cat form better." She joked receiving a fake hurt look from him in return. He was about to respond with a comeback but Raven put her hand on his shirtless chest. Her index finger traced over a long scar that went from his left shoulder to his right hip and stopped.

That had been one of the many scars he had earned while on Shezix, a reminder of someone gone. Someone he had killed with his own hands during one of his many battles in that damned arena. "Did this hurt?" Raven asked as she studied some of the scars all over his chest and shoulder blades. Being a hero you would have thought she had seen this many scars on one person. In truth that was opposite, she had healed her team mates many times and never had she seen so many. "Yeah, it was a pretty deep one…I would have probably died if Kishick wasn't good at sewing things." He said.

Raven sat up, she pushed him down to where he was flat on his back and kissed his left shoulder. She continued down until she reached his stomach just delivering butterfly kisses and such. "Raven…what are you doing?" Beastboy asked; he wasn't exactly ready to move on to sex now. They had just gotten together and he was afraid he had moved to fast until this was brought on. "I'm healing you with kisses; I'll kiss all your scars." Raven said, making Garfield's eyebrow arch. He did feel slightly better when she was kissing him, course that could just mean he was turned on.

"You're not…going to make them…disappear are you?" He asked as she moved to his arms.

"No, every hero needs his battle scars." Raven said simply.

"Hey Raven…I'm not ready for…sex or anything…" Garfield said sheepishly.

"Who said anything about sex?" Raven asked lips on his elbow.

"Just thought I'd put that out in the open." He said.

Raven laid her head a few inches from his and stared into his eyes, he had changed so much now. His voice was slightly deeper and his hair was longer so it was hiding his beautiful face a lot of the time. "Were you sad that we weren't able to get you out of the ship in time?" Raven asked quietly. Beastboy shifted so he was able to look at her, leaning on his elbows; Raven sitting up now. "I was a little upset…course after a year I came to the conclusion that you guys did all you could. I made some friends and the day I saw Pla…Jake I was worried they had gotten someone else." He said.

He sighed; he couldn't exactly describe how depressed he was after his capture that day now. It had been so long ago that he had just decided he wasn't going to mope over it like he did with Terra. "You know, the day I was kidnapped I was going to tell you that I loved you." Garfield said. At that news Raven smiled and kissed him on the lips that might have been why Star was acting odd. "You didn't by chance tell Starfire about confessing did you?" Raven asked pulling away. Garfield took a moment to think, it had been so long ago that I could hardly remember. "Yeah." He said.

"That explains her behavior for three hours after…and Cyborgs." Raven said; Garfield's brows rose. He chuckled and laid back down, Raven joining him, she was so happy to finally have him in her arms. "I wonder when dinner is…I'm starving; I've had nothing but Jell-O for five years." He said. She looked at him with the strangest expression receiving a laugh from the green man beside her. "I hate to admit it but I'm starving for some of Cyborg's meat." Garfield stated causing raven to laugh. Honestly, she had never heard a weirder statement come out of the Changelings mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

Chinch was amazed by what he was seeing out the window as they entered Earths Atmosphere. He had never seen anything as beautiful as the trees and the lovely blue water that was known as the sea. For once he was excited and it wasn't just for the freedom he that he found earlier. This place was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, he felt like a giddy little Tameran. Speaking of Tamerans, Kishick was jumping up and down like a silly jumping Garamash on sugar. "This is stupendous Chinch, your first taste of freedom…oh Earth should be exciting." He said.

This made him laugh, he had never seen the Tameranian so excited and it was sort of contagious. Chinch felt himself get a little more excited as they got closer to the giant T below the ship's bottom. He looked over to see Starfire joining in on the little celebration which was really funny. "Friend Chinch, I must ask you to live with us in the tower since you are staying on Earth." She said. She had already brought it up with Nightwing and the others who thought it was a great idea. Beastboy didn't seem to mind seeing as he had roomed with him for the past five years to so.

"Oh…I couldn't possibly intrude." Chinch said looking away from the window to the excited Star. He heard a chuckle from Beastboy who had decided to sit in the copilots chair lazily while Salskiss was away. "Come on Chinch, you don't even have to live in the tower…there's also a cave." He said. Beastboy knew he wasn't a fan of staying indoors more than he had to, outside seemed better. He seemed to like the idea of living some place and not actually being indoors for once in his life. Chinch may have been older but he was less social than the other three were and Beastboy knew it.

He didn't want to make the man uncomfortable if he was going to stay on Earth from here on out. "Sounds reasonable Garfield," Chinch stated before he suddenly got tackled by an overly excited Nal. Harkin shook his head and sighed; you would have thought she wouldn't be as hyper now. He looked over to Nixxy who was in the corner of the ship talking to Jake about something. It was probably about her not staying on Earth or something; she wanted to join the Antinite police force. That woman could never make up her mind, especially when love was out and about.

Looking over to the console he saw that they were nearing the giant T and slowed the ship down. They landed perfectly and at that moment Salskiss made herself known as she walked in the room. "I called the force…there should be reinforcements there within a week or so." She said sitting. Beastboy had gladly gotten up for her and was now standing next to Raven and held her hand. "Good work Salskiss…now lets get on solid ground." Harkin stated turning the ship off. "Finally back on Earth…" Jinx said happily and grabbed Cyborg's hand as she ran out the door happily.

-In the Tower-

Bumblebee sighed and watched as Aqualad and Speedy fought over fish tacos and how it was wrong. It was daily occurrence since the team started and it seemed that nothing could stop the fights. She was about to yell at them when Mas and Menos entered the room screaming that the others were back from their trip from what she could understand from the little Spanish she knew. "Sounds like the others are finally back." Bee said causing Aqualad to jump up and ignore Speed's comment. Bee shook her head and followed him up the stairs to see how the others did.

When they got up their, they were greeted by Jinx who ran out of the ship with Cyborg in hand. It was hard to get an answer out of Cyborg since Jinx kept on jumping up and down and screaming like crazy. "Never again do I want to travel space unless it's Tameran or something." She said. At this point Raven walked out with a long haired Beastboy who started laughing at Jinx's antics. Bumblebee stole a glance at Aqualad; he seemed a little annoyed after seeing that Beastboy was back. Not only that but holding Raven's hand, this was probably going to turn out crazy.

He and Beastboy seemed to lock eyes and Aqualad glared at him only to receive a smile in return. "I see you guys made it back safely, I'm glad your finally back B." Bumblebee said giving him a tight hug. The changeling hugged her in return although it was a little weaker than hers now. He was to busy paying attention to the glares Aqualad was sending his way; he knew what it was about too. Raven had explained what had happened in his absence with Aqualad and how he liked her. Beastboy took this time to introduce his friends slash family to the other Titans around.

Once that was done everyone went inside the tower and Cyborg decided to cook dinner for them. He was a little surprised that Beastboy was demanding meat but let it go seeing as he was finally home. The others were a little surprised to learn that Jake was indeed Plasmus and not trouble. Titans East hadn't ever dealt with him but they knew from the other Titans that he was hard to fight. Speedy seemed to be getting along with him rather well and they had a few laughs now and then. Bumblebee looked over to Jinx and Cyborg who were most likely flirting with each other.

She had to admit that she had been jealous at first but realized she liked Cyborg like a brother more. Everyone was talking animatedly about the trip and Beastboy was filling them in on all that happened. Nal would take the parts she was mostly in and would be very excited while doing so. She may be fifteen but she could still act like a little kid since she spent most of her childhood on Shezix. She also seemed to find Mas and Menos quite interesting and would try to chase them around. Cyborg finally stopped them so that everyone was able to have dinner though.

Once dinner was over with, Beastboy decided that he would sit up on the roof and get some fresh air. He wanted some time alone which he had rarely gotten since being on the Planet Shezix. After a few minutes he picked up Aqualad's scent and sighed and figured this would happen. "You know, I thought you were a pretty nice guy Aqualad, we became friends after that first mission. I didn't think I had to worry about you hitting on the girl that I had liked for such a long time. He said. He turned to see Aqualad who seemed very annoyed as he walked closer to him.

"Maybe I was a little jealous…" Aqualad stated.

"You would think that a guy like you would stay away from the girl his friend likes." Beastboy said.

"Honestly, I thought you were dead…no contact for years after you finally let Raven reach you. I was slowly developing feelings for her and I thought since you were probably not coming back; why not?" Aqualad spat out, Beastboy was getting on his nerves now.

"The only reason I didn't speak to her after that was because I didn't want to lose hope in case they weren't able to come." Garfield yelled.

Aqualad stayed silent for a few minutes, he had never heard Beastboy raise his voice like that. Beastboy was usually a jokester but now there was a hint of seriousness in his tone that stayed. Beastboy had changed which wasn't all that bad since he seemed a little more grown up now. "What happened to you while you were missing? Obviously something," Aqualad asked. He was genuinely curious since he hadn't been this angry since the beast incident happened a while back. "A lot…me and my friends were forced to fight…sometimes it would be so bad that we end up killing." Beastboy said.

Beastboy was still afraid to tell Nightwing and the others this fact, course he knew Rave knew. She would have known since she's connected to his mind and everything since she turned up in his mind. "I decided to retire from being a hero…crime fighting isn't something I should be doing now. Not while all those lives are still fresh in my mind and the guilt is still there." Beastboy said. Maybe he needed help, he was going to have to have Nightwing schedule an appointment with the doc. The last time he saw the psychiatrist was when he was dealing with the beast.

They both sat out there for a while as Aqualad apologized for his actions toward Raven way back. He apologized to Beastboy for being such a jerk and they shook on it, they were normal once again. Beastboy sighed, it felt good to get that off his chest for once and have Aqualad his friend again. He wasn't sure how it would work out after what Raven had told him just a few days ago. "I know Nightwing wouldn't blame me for killing them but…it's kind of a hero code and stuff." He said. Aqualad laughed at that and sat back, watching the seagulls drifting in the air like kites.

"I'm sure things will be alright." Aqualad said.

After Titans East had left Beastboy sighed and decided that he should ask Nightwing to call. He agreed but wasn't exactly excited about using the same guy that tried to help Garfield in the Beast incident. Once that was done Beastboy looked at the clock and decided that it was time to go to bed. He and Raven shared a kiss and he went to his bedroom and opened it to see it was clean. He had to admit, Jinx was pretty good at cleaning the place up and he smelt something fresh. Must have been an air freshener that was probably sprayed a year ago; the scent always lingered a bit.

He curled up in this bed and fell asleep instantly; the bed was softer than he remembered it to be.


	21. Chapter 21

Beastboy awoke to the smell of bacon; it had been years since he had encountered that smell. It reminded that he was finally back home and not on that blasted planet fighting to survive the day. He rolled over and looked at the clock which read eight in the morning and gave a small yawn. He brought his hand to his hair and brushed it out of his face so he could see a bit better. He wasn't about to get it all cut off, he had to admit that he kind of liked the way his hair was now. The only problem was he just needed to get the split ends cut off so it would look better.

Once he was coherent enough he walked out of his room and was on his way to the living room. He took a seat at the table next to Raven who was currently talking to Chinch who seemed happier now. Chinch needed this freedom more than Garfield and the others did, this was his first taste. Garfield sighed and laid his head on Raven's shoulder, she smelled like fresh herbal tea leaves. She poked him on the forehead with her finger and took a sip of some tea before talking a bit more. "Nightwing says your appointment is at twelve, did you want me to go with you?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, she would be there for support if he needed it and he knew he would. "Yeah, that would be a good idea." Garfield said and then spotted Cyborg putting some bacon in the pan. He couldn't believe he was saying this but he was in the mood to eat some meat. No, this wasn't the Beast talking; he had finally come to terms with his inner demon since it helped him. It wouldn't hurt to eat meat every once in a while even though he had been against it before. Oh what the hell, he wasn't going to fight with himself about this any longer than he just had.

"Hey Cyborg, save some bacon for me please." Garfield said.

"Yeah sure, just let…Beastboy?" Cyborg said stopping what he was doing and looked stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wasn't sure what he was feeling but he was just so surprised. Even Starfire stopped what she was doing in order to look at Beastboy in astonishment. This caused the others to stare at the confused pair, obviously not aware of how strange that was. "Friend Beastboy, are you not a vegetarian that despises the meat?" Starfire asked in confusion. Cyborg just stood their speechless, not knowing what the hell he was supposed to think about this.

His best friend who was a vegetarian, who he used to fight about meat with, was asking for bacon. Cyborg was just utterly surprised at his friends question and wouldn't be surprised if a circuit was fried then. He had no idea what to say but he had to agree with Starfire on this one little fact. The older man just stood there and pointed at Starfire as he nodded agreeing with what she had said. It was just so strange for his green friend to even utter that he wanted to eat meat at all. "Yeah, but I kind of changed my mind on that; kind of miss Earth food." Beastboy said happily.

Satisfied with the Changelings answer she went back to making some Tameranian breakfast food. She let Kishick test it out and his eye twitched at the taste of it and instantly spit it out of his mouth hastily. "Korander, what is this?" He asked taking the bowl from her with extreme distaste. He had never eaten anything like this before and he wished he knew what he had just inhaled. "The Pudding of Happiness to celebrate friend Beastboy's returning." Starfire said not noticing the look. Kishick's eyes widened and put the bowl down, this wasn't Pudding of Happiness whatsoever.

"Korander…you've been making the pudding all wrong, here I'll show you." Kishick said happily. Starfire looked a little sad for a few seconds and then her eyes brightened at the mention of his help. "Oh would you please, this will be most glorious friend!" She said happily and gave him a hug. "Yes, but first I must know what it is you put in the pudding so it wont repeat." He said. Garfield smiled at the display; at least he knew that the pudding wasn't supposed to taste like prison food. He watched as they talked about what she put in it and eyed the mustard in amusement.

That was Starfire for you, which must have been why the pudding she made always tasted so gross. Mustard didn't exactly taste good with everything under the sun, it took acquired taste sometimes. He was brought out of his thoughts when a plate of bacon and eggs was set right in front of him. He thanked Cyborg who was still a little freaked out about the Changeling's food choice. He couldn't blame him; it was like Aqualad deciding that he would actually eat a fish taco. It just wasn't done because it wasn't exactly a natural thing to do, going against what you took pride in.

Speaking of Aqualad, maybe he let him off a little easy but Beastboy felt he needed some friendship. Besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea; no pun intended of seeing as he lived in the sea. Jake takes a slice of bacon from one of the plates and sighs in utter delight at the taste of it. "This is way better than that Gorcus meat they made us eat every day." Jake stated taking another bite. "Tell me about it, disgusting filth always rolling around in…" Chinch didn't finish. He noticed the sickened looks coming from Garfield and Jake who wished he hadn't said anything of the sort.

"Ah! Korander, you just spilt a whole bottle of that mustard in the pudding!" Kishick said franticly. He didn't exactly like the taste of mustard; he couldn't exactly see why she drank it from the bottle. Starfire looked down at the pudding and sighed, she had just heard about the Gorcus. Those were filthy little vermin who rolled around in their own waste although their meat was alright. You had to make sure you cleaned it well before it was safe for consumption otherwise death. "Oops, shall we try again?" Starfire asked receiving a nod from the male Tameranian in response.

"Thanks Cyborg." Beastboy said before devouring his bacon in one bite, he must have been hungry. He could hear a satisfied growl coming from the Beast making him chuckle before he ate his eggs. "So what are everyone's plans for today?" Garfield asked trying to start up a conversation. By this time Jinx and Nightwing had entered the room and were grabbing their plates so they could eat. Nal looked down at her food sadly; this didn't go unnoticed to Chinch who gave her a pat on the back. "Dad wanted us to leave earlier than planned; he's needed for that mission." She stated.

Jake put his arm around her shoulders giving her a small hug; he was going to miss the energy ball. "On the plus side you get to finally see your mother again." He said causing her eyes to light up. She obviously hadn't though about that and now that she had she was getting homesick. She would miss her friends though; they had been like family to her for about five years now. Harkin and his wife were good parents to her, even if she had only been with them a short while before this. "I'll come back to visit you all someday…dad, how far is our planet from here?" She asked.

"Five years depending on how your warp speed is." Salskiss chimed in happily.

"I'm afraid so, course since Cyborg updated it that probably changed." Harkin stated.

"Should take at least more than half that time to get back home," Cyborg said.

"Guess this means I'm going back to Tameran tomorrow then." Kishick said tasting the new pudding. His eyes lit up instantly and walked around in circles as if in a daze which was pretty amusing to see. He giggled before putting the spoon down and flew up in the air happily before sighing. "We've made a good batch!" Kishick stated and then took another spoonful as he sat with chinch. He leaned over so he could whisper to Garfield who had watched the whole scene play out. "I remember you saying that the pudding wasn't exactly edible to you and your friends." He said.

Garfield chuckled receiving a smack to the head from Raven who didn't seem to like the statement. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything like that but they had been stuck in a room with only four people. They were merely learning about each other since they were going to be together. Kishick didn't seem offended by the statement at first; he had said that other races found it bad to. "Sorry about that Kishick, Garfield doesn't know what he says." Raven said causing him to laugh. "Oh Xhal, I'm not offended! It takes an acquired tongue to like our dishes." The Tameranian stated.

"What will you be doing today Kishick?" Garfield asked.

"Exploring, Starfire has agreed to show me the wonders of your world." He said.

Nightwing gave a sigh that was only heard by Garfield's sound sensitive ears, he was going too then. That was good idea seeing as Starfire used to get so excited over the littlest thing at times. Kishick had his times of excitable moments but he was on Earth meaning a new adventure for him. "I'll go with you guys. Cyborg, do you mind if I take the car and drive around?" Nightwing asked. Garfield turned to Cyborg who looked like he was having an internal struggle with himself. He obviously still had a problem with lending people his car and The Changeling couldn't blame him one bit.

After breakfast was over Raven had Garfield sit on the couch while she cut the split ends off. She had to brush his hair a few times to get the knots out but thankfully there weren't a lot of those. He had said he didn't want all his hair cut off until he felt comfortable enough to do just that. He had gotten so used to the long hair that it felt so comfortable, he couldn't part with it now. "Looks like we have an hour till we have to be there," Raven said cutting off the last piece of split end hair. She manipulated the cut hair over to the trashcan and removed the old dishrag from his front.

"I think we should head over there now." Garfield said getting up and jumping over the couch. He was feeling too lazy to just walk around the couch; this seemed to be the fastest way past the couch. Before they reached the door he stopped her and leaned against the door and thought. "Ok, I've been gone for five years but does the public know that I've been gone for five years? I mean you guys must have told everyone something about my absence and if so please tell." He said. Raven thought for a few minutes, Nightwing had told the Mayor and authorities what had really happened.

The Citizens on the other hand had been told another story so as not to worry them about him. "You had an illness but it wasn't released to the public what you had exactly." Raven said as she thought. Ah, Garfield liked this already; the only problem was what illness kept him ill for five years. He could just say that his Sakuta virus was acting up but then again if it had he would be dead. "Cancer, I mean chemo therapy alone keeps a patient weak for a very long time." He said. Raven rolled her eyes and opened the door and locked it once he was out to. "Laying it on thick," She replied.

"I hate lying but if I was out of duty due to illness it has to be something." Garfield stated.

"That's true, just don't dramatize it." Raven replied.

Beastboy shrugged, and morphed into a seagull so that he could fly across the water with ease. It had been a while since he had seen Doctor Fong; the last time he was there he had blown up at him. It wasn't like he had meant it or anything, the Beast was just really angry that day was all. After that he wasn't into trying anger management, he was glad the others didn't force him to. Once he was across the beach he demorphed and moved his hair out of the way so he could see. The people that occupied the beach were all staring in wonder at the Titan they hadn't seen in ages.

Raven landed right next to him and put a shield around themselves as people tried to question. Maybe he should have demorphed somewhere with less people so as to not draw attention at all. "Ok, I'm itching to go see old Fong the Thong; let's get out of here." Beastboy said jokingly. Raven made a black disk which Beastboy got on and they flew over to the other side of town. Beastboy looked around in wonder; so many memories had been made in this town years ago. Ugh…he sounded like an old man reminiscing about the good old days when gas was just ninety cents.

Sighing they walked into the building and over to the receptionist office who was chewing gum. "Beastboy for Doctor Fong please," He said happily.


	22. Chapter 22

Kishick hugged Garfield and Jake, this would be the last time he would see his human friends. At least till he decided that he would visit Earth again because he would indeed miss his green cellmate. He had only been to Earth for two days and he was beginning to like the beautiful city. After Garfield had gotten back from his appointment Kishick asked to stay an extra day to learn. He wanted Garfield to tell them all there was to know about Earth and sometimes Nightwing would step in. This was because every once in a while a citizen would ask about Garfield's long absence.

Nightwing had urged him to go with a little bit of the truth saying that he had been out of town. Garfield had agreed seeing as he wasn't up for lying to one of his fans and creating some false story. Chinch had only been interested in seeing the park and had somehow made friends. The pigeons that normally sat on one of the statues were perched on his head and shoulders. It didn't help that he had given them bird food thanks to Jinx who thought it would be really cute for some reason. Nal had taken to climbing a tree only to rescue a kitten for a little girl who was crying.

They were all getting along well; Jake had decided that it would be perfect to wear sunglasses. He didn't want to be seen as the boy who turned into the plasma monster, controlled by Slade. He was hesitant to even leave the tower at all but knew he was protected by the Titans. At least he could hang with Nixxy till she had to leave with the others; he was going to miss her. He didn't know what it was about the Shezix woman but there was just some attraction that was there. "You doin' ok Jake?" Jinx asked from behind him where she was holding Cyborg's hand.

"Its kind of weird being back…how do you deal with this Jinx?" Jake asked.

"Are we talking about being back or what people would think?" Jinx asked.

"The second thing,"

"Ignore them, I'm still getting glares and it's been almost seven years."

Jake nodded; he guessed if Jinx could handle this he could definitely handle the possible glares. He was after all Plasmus, fought against the Titans more times than he can remember; literally. "So, what happened with you and Kid Flash?" Jake asked; don't ask how he knew about her and Kid Flash; he had heard things while he was Plasmus back when he was still on Earth. When she had joined the Titans it had become quite a stir around the villain community for a while. "It wasn't working out, we kept fighting over the littlest things so we broke up and I left." Jinx said.

"How did you end up with Cyborg?" Jake asked; he was genuinely curious on how that started. This received a chuckle from Jinx and took a seat on one of the park benches as the others went on. "As soon as Nightwing sent word that Beastboy was kidnapped everyone was sad. I was in France helping some other honorary Titans when the information had been sent to us. I figured I could help them out till they found Beastboy but I never intended to fall for that bag of bolts." She said. Her face went from a frown to an outright smile as she mentioned Cyborg.

"Starfire wanted to hold off Blorthog and their wedding till he returned." Jinx stated.

"That's understandable…" Jake said.

-With The Others-

"These flowers are much prettier than the ones on Tameran." Kishick stated.

"Ah! Kishick, watch out for that bee." Starfire stated.

"As long as he doesn't bother the bee it won't sting him." Garfield said distractedly.

He was still getting used to the smells that he had known for so long before he was taken. That felt like eons ago, now he was officially home with the other Titans with only a few changes to notice. The city hadn't changed much, just a few new fast food restaurants and a grocery store. "You ok?" Raven asked from beside him taking him out of his thoughts and into reality. "Just thinking, it's been so long since I saw these trees and the grass, I hate deserts with a passion." Garfield stated. Nightwing gave a chuckle and patted Garfield on the shoulder; it was good to be back.

Harkin cleared his throat; he was wearing one of Cyborg's hologram rings so he looked human. "I hate to be a party pooper but I do need to get the prince back for his betrothal." Harkin stated. At this information Kishick's eyes about lit up and hugged Garfield, crushing him once again. This time the Changeling made no move to remove the male Tameranian from his person at all. He himself was going to miss the Tameranian and his very annoying snoring through the night. As soon as Kishick let go Garfield shook Chinches hand and gave nod, they didn't let go for a while.

"Guess this is goodbye." Chinch said.

"Or see you later, your always welcome to visit." Garfield stated.

"That would work as well." Chinch replied.

Garfield let go of his hand and put his arm around Raven, he watched as the ship came down. Harkin had told his crew to meet them with the ship at the park that was in the coordinates earlier. Once everyone was back in the ship Harkin remained outside and looked at Garfield some. "I would like to thank you for taking care of my daughter, maybe it was fate that your paths cross. Maybe one day you all can come to Antania and have dinner with us." He said before going inside. Nal waved at him through the door before it closed and they watched it take off into space.

The changeling turned around and faced the other Titans, a genuine smile plastered on his face. The others were a bit taken aback with his action but it brought a smile to Starfire's own face. "Come, we will now celebrate Blorthog." Starfire said; she was so excited to have him back.

-Time Skip to Tameran-

Kishick got out of the ship only to be reunited with his people who were happy to see him again. He was so happy to be back on his home planet once again, he wondered if Garfield felt this. "Ah, my prince you are back and hopefully unharmed." A female voice rang out behind him. It was Gnissa, his friend that he had been betrothed to; she looked so glad to see him home. He would have to tell her of his unfortunate battles and the losses that were cause by his hand. "It is good to see you again Gnissa." Kishick stated as she came closer and gave him a hug.

"You must tell me everything…from what I have heard it was pretty bad." She said.

"It was, and I will tell you once I am settled in, where's my brother?" He asked.

"He's in his room; he's been so down since you got taken by those clorbags." She said angrily.

Kishick nodded, he would need to go see his brother before anything else exciting happened. He took another look at Gnissa; she had grown even more beautiful since he had last seen her. "You probably don't feel the same but I would like to carry on with the betrothal." He said. There was a moment of silence between them and Gnissa gave him a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the palace which had become even more beautiful since he left. Harkin watched the exchange and sighed happily, 'reminds me of Ristred and I.' He thought.

The Tameranian prince made it inside the palace only to be bombarded by the palace workers. They were happy to see that he was alive and well but he wasn't interested in all that right now. As he reached the sleep chambers he saw Zaridahl who had a look of surprise on her face. "Glad to know your back my prince, I wish Harkin would have told me of your return." She stated. "Mother, leave him alone; he wishes to see Trevaris before he retires to his chambers." Gnissa said. Zaridahl smiled and nodded, the boy would surely be surprised to see his brother was ok.

He walked over to the door and stopped as he put his hand over the door knob a bit hesitant. He hadn't seen his little brother in so long, what if he had changed over the years of his absence. He settled for knocking on the door and cleared his throat obviously deciding what to do. "What is it?" A slightly younger voice asked from behind the door that Kishick had knocked on. In a high pitch voice that he had perfected himself after hearing one of the maids speak he talked. "Young Prince Trevaris, have you taken your bath for this evening?" Kishick said and coughed.

It had been a while since had used that voice, it wasn't as good as the real maid he had known. There was silence on the other side but then slowly the door was beginning to open a little bit. "I can't believe your still falling for that." Kishick said causing his brother to give a gasp. He looked taller than when he had last seen him, how he had grown in the past five years since he left. There was a moment of silence that filled the hallway followed by a very tight hug from the younger. "Zaridahl said she sent someone to find you…it has been so long." Trevaris stated tearing up.

"I was taken by those dreadful Shezix…but we can discuss this at dinner." Kishick stated.

Later when it was dinner time Kishick put a few things on his plate as he watched everyone eat. He had forgotten how greedy his people were with food and it was a little strange to witness. Garfield had taught him about table manors and how scarfing food down wasn't polite. He suddenly felt like a stranger on his own planet, curse his green friend for showing him human ways. He sighed as he ate and guarded his food as he told his brother about his life on that planet. Trevaris seemed to take in everything his older brother was saying and didn't take his eyes off of him.

Gnissa had a look of horror on her face as the battles were explained in gruesome little details. This wasn't something she really wanted to hear but was to into the story to leave the betrothed. What he had gone through was something no one should ever have to go through at all. She noticed the excited look Trevaris got when Kishick would explain about his little friends. He spoke so fondly of them like he did for Trevaris when he was younger, they had been a big part in his life. By this time everyone as the table was listening to the conversation that was between them.

-Earth Two Weeks Later-

Garfield sat on the blue couch in Fong's office; this was his second visit to the guy's office. He hated the scent of burnt candles, this was what the room smelt like and it annoyed him to death. It seemed like everything was getting on his nerves since being back, it was normal. That's what Fong had said when he described how he felt since getting back to his life on Earth. Garfield had only three nightmares since he was back and they involved some of his deadly fights. He gave an annoyed sigh; Fong had to take a restroom break meaning he had to leave the room a bit.

After a few minute Fong took his seat on the chair behind the desk and looked at Garfield. It was obvious that he was waiting for the Changeling to go on with the story he was telling a while ago. "Now, you were telling me this nightmare you were having." He said with an accent. The kind of accent that was Japanese and used R's instead of L's when they talked using English. "Yeah, it involved those stupid Shezix…you know, Denashi and Gilth…their dead but somehow…" he didn't finish. There was no way he was going to finish; the nightmare was just too scary.

"Come on Garfield, you've told me worse things than this when the Beast was a problem." Fong stated.

"Your right, I had a dream they were still alive and they came back to get me but killed them. They killed the Titans, even the honorary and the Justice League just to bring me back with them. I know their dead, I killed one of them myself…well, the Beast did but i don't know." Garfield said.

"This is like a repeat of the last dream you had…you killed that rock alien…and felt regret. Maybe you regret killing your captors just as much as you regret killing the people you were up against." Fong said.

"I guess…but it doesn't make sense." Garfield stated.

"Think about it for a while, now go home…your session ended thirty minutes ago." Fong replied.

Garfield rolled his eyes; he should have figured he might have spent a little longer in here. The Changeling got up from the couch and left the building, he come alone as it was time with the Beast. He did this every once in a while, needing to get out of the Tower and do something. Walking around seemed to be the better option to him; he could collect his thoughts for a bit. "What do you think Beast?" Garfield asked before turning into a hawk and flying over the city for a while. He wasn't in the mood to go back to the Tower just yet. "He could be right I guess." The Beast said.


	23. Chapter 23

Jake ran; he was in some sort of forest with strange looking plants and a lot of familiar animals. He looked behind him to see Plasmus chasing after him and he tried to go faster but it caught up. The boy stopped abruptly trying not to go over the cliff that had just appeared in front of him. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this now that the stupid cliff had gotten in the way? He took a look behind him again to see that Plasmus had gotten closer so he ran another direction. Unfortunately he wasn't looking and tripped on a root that had grown out of the ground.

He got up only to be face to face with Plasmus who was now holding his body so very tightly. He couldn't breath this wasn't turning out like he had hoped it would. God, he couldn't breathe; he felt like he was going to pass out at any second and he wasn't able to get rid of Plasmus.

Jake shot up out of bed and looked around, hands on his neck and taking very deep breaths. That had been the first dream he had where he was actually choking to death, he was freaked. He looked over at the clock which read five in the morning and gave a small sigh and got up. There was no way he would be getting anymore sleep with the dream he had just seen. Jake took the covers off and searched for his boxers seeing as he took them off earlier in the night. Once he found those he searched for a shirt to wear before going into the living room.

He had been too tired from the night before to even think about changing into night clothes. Besides, he needed to go shopping later today along with Garfield who was in the same boat. The clothes that Nightwing had let him borrow fit; he had just gotten so used to his boxers. That might have been because the boxers were the only thing he could wear because of Plasmus. He turned on the sink and put a cup under the running water before going to sit at the table. He wasn't the only one up though, he could tell; that was probably because he was more aware.

His thoughts were cut short when Garfield walked out of the hallway, hair in a very lazy ponytail. "Thought I smelt you in here, you couldn't sleep either Jake?" Garfield asked taking a seat. "Nightmare involving Plasmus…" Jake said taking another sip of the water and gave a sigh. Garfield gave a nod, he sort of figured Jake was still having a hard time coping with Plasmus right now. The Changeling sighed; it took him about a week to get over the Beast coming back fully. "Sounds like you and Plasmus need to bond a little…does he even show he's intelligent?" He asked.

"Sometimes…part of me is a little afraid of him." Jake said.

"Sounds familiar," The Beast joked.

"I'll admit we had similar problems…got any ideas Beast?" Garfield asked.

It was silent for a few minutes and Jake figured the conversation had ended but he stopped. Garfield had grabbed onto his arm which had stopped him from going to wherever he was going. "You mind if the Beast and Plasmus spar for a bit, the Beast has this idea that I agree with. You shouldn't be afraid of Plasmus, you give him power over you if you are." Garfield said. The other was hesitant, he didn't know if he should let Plasmus out since he was doing so well controlling him. What if he really got out of control and trashed the tower? He didn't want to do that.

"I don't know Garfield…" Jake said.

A grunt surfaced from Garfield's throat, he wasn't going to force Jake to do what scared him. The Beast however was a different story, stronger than him and way more pushy than he was. "You know, I was afraid of the Beast for the longest time but since that time I've grown a bit. Before going on that planet the Beast was something to fear but he's helped me out a lot. You may think he's a curse, that may be true but in order to gain full control you have to accept. Accept that Plasmus is a part of you Jake." Garfield yawned; the Beast was good at speeches.

Man he was so tired; maybe he should go back to bed and not get up till lunch like old times. 

"I'm heading to bed, just think about what I said Jake." Garfield said and left the room.

\---Afternoon---

Nightwing shook his head; of course the routine would go back to normal when he returned. Garfield still wasn't up, not that he would need to participate in training now that he's retired but still. They had a schedule and be damned if no one who lived in the Tower followed it right. He waited and leaned against the wall across from Garfield's door, his alarm was going off now. As soon the shaggy head popped out from behind the door he chuckled and moved his bangs. "Ro…Nightwing, just the person I wanted to see." Garfield said as he stepped out.

"See me about what?" Nightwing asked.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if the Beast and Plasmus took up the training room later." Garfield asked.

"Let the Beast out? You're actually willing to do that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've come a long way since you last saw me…he helped me a lot." Garfield said.

"Alright, as long as I'm monitoring," Nightwing said.

At that Garfield got the biggest grin on his face and patted Nightwing's shoulder before leaving. "I was wondering if that 'stick in the mud' attitude was still present." He said and began laughing. Nightwing shook his head; he was not a stick in the mud, Batman maybe but not him. "I'll consider your offer if you start waking up on time and you retract that statement." He said. Garfield stopped at the corner and turned around to stare at Nightwing with an amused smirk on his face. "Your right, your not a stick in the mud! Batman is the stick and you're the mud." Garfield joked.

"I wonder what's taking Nightwing so long to get Beastboy." Cyborg said.

"Did he usually sleep in this late?" Jinx asked.

"You would be surprised how late Beastboy slept." Raven remarked.

Raven sighed and made her way to the hallway door and swished it open only to see them both. Nightwing had Garfield in a headlock and was messing up his hair while Garfield was just laughing. "Raven, thank god you're here! Talk some sense into your leader." Garfield said laughing. Raven just sighed and leaned against the wall watching the spectacle unfold in front over her eyes. "Whatever it was I'm sure you deserved your punishment." Raven said and moved away. Nightwing fell after Garfield morphed a cat to get out of his grip and then demorphed once away.

"Jake! Training room…after breakfast…" Garfield said as his stomach growled and he took a seat. Man, he was hungry and the smell of bacon and eggs was not helping his hunger in any way at all. He took a plate of the breakfast and started eating not listening to Jake as he disagreed. "Friends, I was hoping that tomorrow we could celebrate Blorthog." Starfire said when she saw everyone. Jinx was excited, she had heard of this holiday for the past five years and now it happens. "Do you have everything ready for tomorrow Starfire?" Raven asked seeing Jinx's excitement.

"Yes, tomorrow we shall celebrate Blorthog!" Starfire said.

Garfield nodded, he couldn't wait till Blorthog either; he hadn't exactly got to celebrate there. He looked at his plate which had been finished and then thought about the training yet to come. There would be lots of meditation in order to control Plasmus, Not like Raven's but still. It was meditation all the same even if you didn't have any repetitive words to go on like Raven did. This was how he got better control of the Beast when he had resurfaced after his battles. It may take longer seeing as Jake had given Plasmus a lot of power over the years instead of working on it.


	24. Chapter 24

Beastboy stood in the middle of the training room admiring how it hadn't changed since he left. It made him want to laugh at how he was comparing things to be fore his capture, silly. He gave a sigh and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans that Nightwing had just let him borrow. They were very comfortable but he was getting off track now, this supposed to be training. He watched as Jake seemed nervous and Garfield could understand where this was from. He had felt the same way with the Beast for so long but now they were at peace with each other.

Garfield swept his bangs out of the way and gave a sigh; Jake's unsure look would not help. "You and Plasmus need to work as a team; it took me a long time to realize that with the Beast. I was afraid of him for the longest time up until my time on that planet." Garfield sounded board. It wasn't that he had anything better to do but honestly Jake should have learned this stuff. "You can't stay afraid of him forever, when you're afraid it gives him power over you and that's not good." Garfield said as he watched Jake who seemed uncertain of whether he wanted to do this.

"I'm going to probably fight pretty hard till you let Plasmus out." Garfield continued his speech. Raven sat in the other room with Nightwing watching through the window as he was talking. He was indeed a different person; Kishick's almost silent words rang through her head again. "This place can change even a Tameranian." Nightwing leaned back in his chair and looked at Raven. "Remember what Jericho said after that big mission was over?" Nightwing asked Raven. "He said Beastboy would make a great leader someday and we just laughed." She replied.

"I thought he had gone insane." Nightwing admitted.

Raven watched as Beastboy had finally gotten Jake to turn into Plasmus starting the real fight. The Beast went to punch Plasmus in what Raven assumed was his gut but she wasn't really sure. "What's the goal here exactly?" Raven asked as Plasmus encased himself around the Beast. "I think Jake has to turn back willingly and if he does he apparently passes." Nightwing said. Raven rolled her eyes, that didn't exactly seem like something to start training over in her opinion. Then again she guessed that if you succeeded in overpowering your inner demon it was worth it.

The Beast broke free of his plasma prison making Plasmus explode in many smaller versions. He gave a sigh causing Garfield to chuckle; he forgot that Plasmus could make himself do that. "Don't you remember past battles with him?" Garfield asked in the back of the Beast's mind. "It's been a while since we fought Plasmus Garfield…" The Beast replied as if it had been obvious. The Green man rolled his eyes and watched from within the Beast as they were not getting anywhere. "I'm aware of that; say…do you think you could talk to Plasmus or something?" Garfield asked.

He had never thought about it before, there was always a chance they could probably speak. The Beast had never tried that but it could probably work unless Plasmus had no mind to work with. If that was the case then they were probably trying something very stupid for no reason. He guessed he could give it a shot; it wasn't like he couldn't strike Plasmus back or anything. "Wait, wouldn't that kind of be like Raven? We aren't exactly sorcerers or anything Garfield." He said. Garfield grunted in response, obviously he hadn't thought about that but still a good idea.

-With Jake-

Jake gave an aggravated sigh as he sat in a world of blackness; this whole thing was a waste. He couldn't take full control of Plasmus and he darn well knew that, he had tried a lot already. There was the problem with him being afraid of the plasma monster but he had his reasons. That thing had turned his life into something he really hated; he wished he knew how it all started. He lifted his head up, Garfield was right; he couldn't be afraid of this thing for the rest of his life. Jake's took on a determined look and concentrated all he could on trying to control Plasmus.

"You aren't in charge of my life anymore!" Jake yelled.

-With Beast and Beastboy-

"He's stopped attacking…" Beast said.

"Give it time." Garfield replied.

It was then that Plasmus began running at them about to punch them so the Beast followed. Garfield and Beast were taken off guard when Plasmus suddenly turned back into Jake and dodged. "Ok, so maybe he finally stopped being afraid." He said which the Beast had to agree with. Garfield decided to take control and demorph so they were at least on equal ground. "You took less time than I expected Jake!" He yelled as his arm blocked an oncoming punch from Jake. "Really, how long was I stuck?" Jake asked, dodging one of Garfield's own attacks on him.

"That was not what I was expecting." Raven said.

"Ok, so maybe Beastboy does have more control over the Beast." Nightwing stated.

Raven rolled her eyes, of course Garfield had more control over the Beast; he said he did once. Her thoughts were interrupted by Starfire entering the control room with a huge smile on her face. "We are ready for Blorthog; I do hope they will be done soon." Starfire stated happily.

As if on cue, Garfield and Jake walked out of the training room glistening with microscopic sweat. "Did I hear mention of a Tameranian holiday?" Garfield asked moving his hair from is face. He really needed to get that cut, yeah; after Blorthog was over he would bother Raven. She would probably cut it with no problem but right now Blorthog came first seeing as Starfire insisted. She had called off celebrating it till he was safely home and he was honestly glad she thought that way. "What's Blorthog again?" Jake asked and Starfire took him out of the room while explaining.

Garfield put his arm around Raven's shoulders making her wrinkle her nose and move away. "You smell like wet dog." Raven said and giggled, honestly she never thought he would smell that. "More or less sweaty dog, there's a difference. Don't ask why I know, I just do." He said. At this Raven gave him a bewildered look before deciding that she really didn't want to know this. "Let's just go Garfield." She said and gave him a kiss.

-Tameran-

Blorthog, the celebration had been put on hold till the prince had arrived, no sense in Recmas. Kishick gave a sigh; he was finally home and now he was wondering about Garfield and the others. Don't get him wrong; he was super glad to be back on his home but he missed them. His thoughts were interrupted by his door creaking from being opened in a very slow manner. Kishick looked over to see Trevaris who had a concerned look on his face meaning he was worried. "Brother, Blorthog is about to begin." Trevaris said as soon as he had his attention.

The older of the two stood up from where he sat and walked out of his room to the long hall. "You seem stressed brother; do you miss your friends or something?" Trevaris asked his brother. This made Kishick smile as he turned to his younger brother and messed up his hair a bit. "Not only that, the betrothal is still being planned as you well know…I think I'll invite them." He said. The younger Tameranian gave a smile and followed his brother to the larger room. Everyone was setting up for Blorthog; the decorations were all set up and Tenabulas around necks.

Gnissa walked up to them and took Kishick's hands and gave him a little peck on the cheeks. "Now the festival will truly begin, may we show those Recmas a thing or two," Gnissa said. He responded by putting a Tenabula around her and his brother's neck and they did the same. The atmosphere was so happy around here; it would take a while to get into that attitude again. He looked around to see the younger ones running around and playing tag or hide and seek. It amused him to no end that children were so full of life, not a worry in the world in their minds.

-Antinite Home World-

Nal walked the path with Chinch, it was silent as per usual but it was a very comfortable silence. When they had come back to her adopted home planet she asked if Chinch could stay for a bit. Finding a place for himself would take a while and till then why not live with them for a bit. "Tonight we're going to celebrate Blorthog." Nal said; a smile appeared on her face as she said it. She had only celebrated it once and that was before she had been taken to that stupid slave planet. "Oh, I forgot that your planet goes by the Tameranian calendar." Chinch replied smiling as well.

"How do you celebrate this festival again?" He asked.

"No fighting with each other, it's called the festival of friendship." Nal said taking out two Tenebula. She gave one to Chinch who instantly put it around his neck, as did she and instantly ran away. They were almost home anyway; there was no reason to go at a slow pace from here on. He didn't waste words but instead ran after her so he was hot on her tail, figuratively of course. Once they were home and slightly out of breath they were met by Harkin who gave them amused looks. "Now hold on, were still waiting for Nal's mother; Neshka to get home." Harkin said.

"Yeah, but mom will be home in like three minutes! Give us the Tenabula!" Nal said excitedly. Chinch rolled his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back in order to stop her craziness. They were interrupted by the door closing and Nal instantly ran out of the room happily. Neshka laughed and hugged her daughter before putting on her and Chinch's Tenabula. "Alright, let's get this started shall we," She said.


	25. Chapter 25

-Months later-

Today was Blorthog and Starfire had woken up early so she could decorate the main room. It had been a while since she had decorated for Blorthog so everything was a sort of rusted and dusty. It really didn't matter just as long as she and everyone weren't fighting about anything this time. She waited for the doors to the main room to open which only took a second like usual. She was surprised to see that the lights were on signaling that someone was already up for the day. She looked in the direction of the TV and saw that Beastboy was looking at the night sky.

"Couldn't sleep, you mind if I help you set everything up?" Garfield asked turning around.

"Sure thing friend Beastboy, I don't mind." Starfire said, flying over to him handing him things.

-0-0-0-0-0-

They were almost done around six in the morning when Nightwing walked in with a surprised look. It was obvious he had forgotten about Starfire's Tameranian holiday that she wanted to decorate for. She flew over him and dropped some silver bells over his head and giggled as she finished up. "You guys did a pretty good job, looks pretty good in here." Nightwing said as a green bird landed. As soon as it demorphed Nightwing laughed at the fact that Garfield had glitter all over him. It was mainly in his hair which was covered; some of it fell on his face making him sneeze.

"That was fun…say Nightwing, seeing as you're here I want to ask you something."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Is it alright if I withdraw my retirement?"

Nightwing knew this was coming, ever since coming back to Earth Garfield just couldn't sit still. He was constantly up and moving and made several trips to the training room so he could move around. He nodded; Nightwing had to admit that he really missed fighting alongside Beastboy in battles. "Sure Garfield, you can come back." Nightwing said before his green friend attacked him in a hug. The green man let go and in a matter of minutes everyone was in the living room, very surprised. "It's Blorthog YALL!" Cyborg yelled as Starfire started the celebration and put the jingly things on everyone.

-A few months later-(I'm so sorry that was short)

The T-ship made its way toward Tameran; Beastboy bobbed head as he listened to some music. He had to share a pod with Raven so it was kind of cramped but she dealt with his annoying antics. She would have turned the music off but he made the excuse of not hearing music for five years. It didn't matter what genre the music was nothing he used to listen to before his capture. After the song ended Garfield turned the music off and put his arm around Raven who was reading. "You know, I never thought I would like country but that Tailor Swift is a good singer." Garfield said.

Raven rolled her eyes and leaned into him as he started tapping on the dashboard annoyingly. "Could you quiet possibly stop tapping on that thing?" Raven asked and he instantly stopped tapping. Sorry Rae, I'm just a little antsy…I've never, not moved and just sitting is getting on my nerves. You know it took about three months before I had to fight again." Beastboy explained. Staying still was something he just couldn't do anymore ever since getting back on Earth for good. Yeah, retirement just wasn't an option for this green man; he gave a sigh and tapped his foot against the floor.

"You don't have to be in here for very long, we're touching down soon." Nightwing's voice sounded. He looked over in the direction of where Nightwing's head was and faintly smiled and shifted to sit up. They had just entered Tameran's atmosphere and the ship was making its way to the palace. He could see the prince in the distance waving at them with very much excitement in him. It made Garfield smile; he hadn't seen Kishick in so long and he hoped that he would see Nal and Chinch to. As quick as he could, Garfield opened the hatch and morphed into a bird to fly down to his friend.

"Garfield! It is so good to see you my friend, it feels like years." Kishick said excitedly.

"I know how you feel man, so; you nervous?" Garfield asked.

"Oh very nervous, it is after all my wedding day…oh are you going through with your plan?" He whispered.

Garfield looked around and watched as the T-ship landed off in the distance before he smiled. The green man pulled out a box and showed him what was inside of it and Kishick made a gasp. "My friend…this is very beautiful…I think Raven will say yes…I am confident in this!" Kishick said happily. "So, are Chinch and Nal here yet or have they not arrived yet?" Garfield asked his friend. The Tameranian chuckled and grabbed his green friend by the hand and pulled him inside the palace. "They got here yesterday, and they have been waiting for you to get here for a while." He said excitedly.

"I'm sure they have." Garfield said trying to catch up.

"Garfield! Chinch, he's here!" Nal said when she peeked into the hallway to see where Kishick was. Without warning the cat like woman glomped the green man and kissed him on the cheek. "I have missed you so much…come, let's go to the other room." She said and pulled him with her.

-Later-

The Titans and Garfield's friends were sitting in the large room just near the small stage. Kishick stood there with his betrothed; they were looking at each other as they recited some things. Starfire had happy tears in her eyes and Garfield smiled widely as he put his arm around Raven. When the two Tameranians finally kissed the crowd cheered. Garfield touched the box in his pocket; he was going to do it while they were at the party.

The room slowly cleared after everyone was telling Kishick and his betrothed their congratulations. After what seemed like forever the room didn't seem all that busy anymore, Garfield smiled. He and his friends were feeling a little better now that the room wasn't so crowded now. As much as he hated to say it, being gone for five years made him paranoid over things. "The party is to start soon." Kishick said walking over to his green friend who smiled. "Yeah, I should probably get in there." Garfield chuckled and Nal grabbed his hand getting excited.

Garfield chuckled at his little sister's excitement and he walked with his friends to the party room. He spotted Raven; she was talking to Starfire and Jinx, it seemed like an animated conversation. Course, every conversation with Starfire is an animated one; everyone knew that though. He glanced over at Nightwing and Cyborg nodded and gave him the thumbs up. Garfield smiled and walked over to Raven, he touched the box in his pocket as he got closer. "Rave, I was wondering if I could ask you something." The green man said and Raven looked at him. "Ok."

Garfield smiled a little and sighed "Well, we've known each other for a very long time you know. We've been away from each other and we had constantly thought about each other during…you know. What I'm trying to say is…" The green man got on one knee and pulled out the box and opened it. "Will you marry me?" He asked and Raven's eyes widened "Gar…Yes…" She smiled as he got up and put her arms around him, she kissed him deeply and sighed happily.

"Love you." Garfield smile.

"Love you to." Raven said smiling as well.


End file.
